Akame Ga Kill! Final Encore!
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: Sequel to Akame Ga Kill Final! After the events of the second time alteration, the third timeline opens with Akame and Kurome being taken in by the Empire. However, the Akujin, a race of evil beings attack the Empire. The Empire must be forced to work with the Rebels or face humanity's extinction. Rated M for Lemon, graphic imagery/violence and nightmarish content.
1. Kill The Obtruder

**Author Notes: This is technically the sequel of Akame Ga Kill Final, but it's also the third timeline due to the alterations of Alba in the 1st timeline and the Teigu Osiris in the 2nd. Thankfully, the time continuum shenanigan will be greatly reduced in this fanfic for the sake of the sanity of the readers. Instead of starting after Akame Ga Kill's finish like the one beneath, it starts off in the prequel, Akame Ga Kill Zero. It will incorporate elements of both series while also adding elements to make its own story.**

 **With that reasoning, it's going to be different from the last chapter of Akame Ga Kill Final implied.**

 **By the way, Obtruder is another, more obscure world for invader, intruder or raider, which the Akujin are.**

 **Chapter 1: Kill The Obtruder**

* * *

 **Western Tribe Mountains**

Three soldiers wearing standardized uniforms from the Empire, one was taking an unsanctioned bathroom break on a mountain range while the other two were discussing something privately to themselves. The Empire was about to undergo a major shift in its direction with the upcoming deaths of its rulers. The three men were somewhat handsome, sullen faced and fat respectively.

"The current Emperor's a softie...telling us not to abuse the countryfolk even though we're better than them? Can't wait for him to get off by one of the nobles that can support us.," the handsome one gloated, showing his apathy towards the current ruler.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much this morning- I'm going to get fired if I'm away too long...," he continued as he continued his business.

"I'd be more worried about the rumors from the continent of the West...Didn't you hear about the rumors of the evil mountains of Meggido, Sodomra and Gomorrah- the Armageddon Trinity. They're home to the devils and demons that feed off of Evil- Akujins.," said the superstitious fat soldier while keeping watch for rebels, Danger Beasts, spies or local natives that had spotted them. He shivered as he spoke.

"That old bogeyman story from the early years of the Empire? The only thing we need to worry about are the natives that we're gonna conquer on the orders of Honest., Besides, talking about other countries other than how we can take over them is blasphemy.," the first soldier replied while still pissing. This made the fat one even more paranoid.

"Our sinful actions will attract those monsters- they will arrive to both torture us for their amusement and punish us for our transgressions agains the heavens.," the fat soldier argued while grabbing a horned totem to pray to.

"Stop that, there's no point for that...unless it's lip-service to Bolic. I mean he's always awaiting worshippers to fill his pocket.," the handsome spoke. He was a very corrupt individual obsessed with status and promotions.

"I thought demons were shadowy examiners to test our faith. If we're in the right, we'd go to Heaven. If we're just ok- purgatory and being wrong means going to hell.," the sullen one finally spoke, agreeing somewhat with the fat one. He was leaning against one of the boulders.

"You believe his bullcrap? There's no God, no Devil, no Grim Reaper, especially no faeries, dragons or ghosts. The only monsters we need to fear are in the wild and in the capital, unless we do what the latter wants.," the handsome soldier snarked as he finally finished.

A rock was heard bouncing down the mountain, causing the three to become alarmed.

"It's nothing...," said the sullen faced soldier.

"No, it's the Akujin...," the fat one argued.

"You're all being paranoid. No beast or savage is superior to a man of the Empire.," the handsome one disputed.

A subtle animal sound was heard, but this time it was closer than before.

After a pause, the handsome one looked at the fat solider as he nonverbally signaled that he should go look for what caused the noise.

The fat soldier shook his head.

"It's just some animal-," the handsome soldier said aloud before a deep, echoing voice interrupted him.

" **You're all just soulless animals gnawing on the flesh of those whom you consider weaker and inferior in every way possible. Only fighting those who can't fight on your level instead of a true adversary.** ," said the deep voice of something not human or animal.

The handsome soldier froze in primal terror, while the sullen soldier readied his weapon and the fat one did the same, though more nervously.

The figure seeped out of the darkness in front of them, an Earth Dragon levitated towards them. Except there was something markably different about this one than the regular specimen. It was much smaller than a usual Earth Dragon that towered over horse ridden carriages and also its body proportions were more akin to a human than an animal. And it was wearing black, bio-mechanical armor.

"A lab experiment? Who might've made him? Dr. Stylish? Dr. Phobia? Maybe the Empire sent it out to kill you...for taking time to pee.," the sullen soldier joked at the handsome soldier's expense.

"N-no, it's one of the tribes' special transformation freaks! I hear the First Emperor's tombs are guarded by a ton of them!, That must be right!," the handsome soldier stuttered.

 _Damn, this thing shows up and he's gonna kill me. Better to ditch these assholes right away and tell the superiors that I tried to help...a sob story like that will definitely allow me to live longer...,_ thought the handsome man with a hidden smug smile beneath his exterior of fear.

"Ohh...Kin of Evil, Army the King of Evil, Madness, Sin, Bloodlust, Chaos! Please make our deaths quick and painless! And that our damnation be as merciful as thou considers!," the fat soldier prayed as he prostrated before the Akujin. He slowly inched towards him with his sword hidden. He knew one thing-

 _Akujin are just as prone to death by injury as a mortal man, but it takes the weapons of the Teigu's_ _caliber or the ancient arts of the past to truly put them down according to the old texts. At the very least, it'll stall it and give the others the time to leave. There's no way an Akujin would normally tolerate any kind of human unless it's for personal gain or to satisfy their bloodlust.,_ he thought as he prepared for the worst outcome- death by an angered and retaliating Akujin.

" **You knoweth one of our many titles. We do not accept those who are willing to surrender so easily...or...cretins with no sense of valor...** ," the Earth Dragon Akujin replied as he fired what appeared to be a brown colored beam in the direction of the handsome soldier.

Only for the sullen soldier to block it with his katana, looking directly at the Akujin with determination. This caused the Akujin to widen its eyes in surprise.

"Oh ho...Let me kill the unworthy and let's take this fight slow...," the Akujin said in amusement.

"No, he's the son of the local governor of my region and I'll be hung for leaving him to die on the orders of the grieving stick bug. And I'm not going to indulge your combat frenzies...," the sullen soldier replied with a cold glare and his sword raised in a curved upwards position.

"Y-you can't be considering we can kill him.," the fat soldier asked.

"He's just an animal that has superpowers and can talk. Good for meat.," said the sullen soldier with a deadpan, black eyed expression and drooling. He genuinely wanted to eat him to the fat man's confusion.

" **H-how insolent**!," the Akujin said in shock and bewilderment.

"Whatever you do! Stop that from eating us instead!," the handsome soldier declared.

"Let's go.," the sullen soldier spoke aloud.

The Earth Dragon Akujin smirked in anticipation of the fight and then roared.

" **Superbia: Ferrum**!," the Akujin bellowed as its skin became like iron. This made the sullen faced man rethink his strategy.

"The technique of Prideful Arrogance- able to enhance the physical abilities of the Akujin.," the fat soldier declared.

"If you know what these things can do- why not kill him already!?," whined the handsome soldier.

"How long does that last...?," asked the sullen faced soldier.

"Depends, but usually 5 minutes and it can't move while it does so-," the fat soldier explained before the sullen faced soldier withdrew his sword and grabbed both of his teammates. He then turned away in the other direction of the Akujin back to the main camp.

" **Aww...I was fooled...,** " cried the Akujin, unable to move while in that state.

"Why didn't you kill it?," the handsome soldier asked as he bobbed up and down.

"Like I can cut that kind of hardness right now...we have to survive. I have nieces that my sister had and she left them with her sister and her brother-in-law before she just vanished...," he explained.

"I have family too, but it's wrong to let that go on living.," the fat one argued.

Suddenly, a small long cloaked figure was in their path.

"Oh Greetings...uncle...and his duo of the unworthy...," said the figure with a feminine voice that was in her teens, but her tone sounded archaic.

"Uncle?...Then you're his-," the sullen faced man realized until he noticed strange black markings going up his and his colleagues' skins.

"They can believe that you slipped down the mountain after being drunk. Makes it easier for the conquest to go smoothly...,"

"W-wait! I know this curse! Did the Empire send their Murasame assassin after me!? I don't want to die- take these two instead of m-," cried the handsome solider pathetically with sober and tears running down his face until he died mid sentence.

"I-I didn't want to die...I have a-family-," the fat soldier said tearfully until he too died mid-sentence.

Placing both men on the ground, he then lunged at the girl with his katana until he died mid-strike.

She paused for a moment, then buried the sullen and fat soldiers in the ground while kicking the handsome one into the gorge for Danger Beasts to feed on.

"Fare thee well...uncle.," said the cloaked female as a red and blue heterochromatic eyes flashed from beneath the shadowed face.

As she walked to meet up with the Earth Dragon Akujin, a photo that the sullen faced man took blew in the air.

One of two baby girls, one slightly older than the other- one with red eyes and one with black.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and her group, the Elite Seven must take down a dangerous group to the Empire, but there might be another opposition at work.**


	2. Kill The Beholder

**Author Notes: This chapter and one later on will go back and forth in the timeline to explain how Akame and Kurome ended up in their respective groups.**

 **For now, it's an somewhat altered retelling of the events of Akame Ga Kill Zero with the Akujin involved.**

 **Chapter 2: Kill The Beholder**

* * *

 **Sometime Later- An Eastern Quadrant Village**

A narrow eyed, suspicious looking man with a narrow face and black hair was looking in contempt at the woman with medium length black hair. She was on the ground with a hard slap imprint on her face. In front of them, were two men from the Empire. They had been looking for recruits in order to have them join their forces. And he had gotten sick of having two small mouths to feed, so he was selling them.

"What're you doing?! They're my n-!," she begged before being kicked in the gut.

"You know never to say that publicly. Always have to be a whiny bitch don't you?," the man retorted while continuing to stomp on her, which disgusted even the men collecting the two girls.

"...How much...?," he asked with no concern to what his wife had said. It clearly didn't bother him that he was causing her pain both emotionally and physically. The men decided to be neutral, best to not get on the bad side of the soon to be Prime Minister Honest, who disliked altruistic behavior- particularly of notifying the bad behaviors of others.

"You mean, mean daddy! Why are you doing this to us?!," a young girl with red eyes yelled as two men in Empire uniforms dragged them. They had faint grip marks on their arms, neck and legs- from before these men arrived. In fact, these bruises seemed to be have layered over fainter marks that appeared recent.

"It's always been mad when I tried to teach its sibling not to be so useless. I have to maintain some freedom as a respectable citizen of the Empire am I right?," the man spoke aloud, ignoring her plea.

 _Doing it to your own kin? Seems like you're scum even by our standards.,_ thought one of the men.

 _Oh well, it's better to be doing our jobs instead of asking personal affairs.,_ thought the other as he was paid a handsome sum of money by the "dad".

"Daddy!," cried the black eyed girl as she and the red eyed girl were shoved into the back of a prison transport carriage.

As the first man, a square jawed fellow went to the front to drive the carriage; the second, a large eyed man of thin features stayed to congratulate him.

"For the sake of the Empire, we appreciate your sacrifice of your offspring-," he stated as he was scripted to say each time he performed the collection, but suddenly, the "father" put his arm around him and began to speak quietly in order to not arouse suspicion.

"Akame and Kurome? They're actually my nieces from some high born nobody that my sister in law knocked up. They vanished without a trace and I got to raise the little shits until I got the idea to finally sell them out for booze. I got to think I was their daddy because...it's not like the idiots could figure out how dissimilar we actually look.," the narrow faced man whispered as his small pupils looked smug in confidence.

"...I see...," he said as he slowly pulled out a pistol, tugging the hammer as the cylinder clicked into place. It was clear to the aunt what was happening- they needed to cut the loose ends so that they wouldn't request the rebels to go and rescue the taken children.

"Oh a gun, you're so generous to reward me-," the narrow faced man said, clearly not understanding the situation before he was shot in the face by the officer. It had twisted into horrified realization as he died.

"It's a necessity that Honest's cabinet came up with. In case, the parents had second thoughts and planned with the rebels to get their kids back- potential spies. It's usually not pleasant, but you made it so easy to do it.," the wide eyed man said as he looked at the corpse coldly and then turned his attention to the medium haired woman.

The wife looked confused and frightened at the sudden act of violence, regardless of expectations, but slowly she became compliant to what seemed to be happening.

"Will they be taken care of?," she asked as she closed her eyes, better to not see it coming.

"...Depends on how useful they are.," he said as candidly as he pulled the hammer of the pistol. He then looked up into the trees and saw eyes...inhuman yet intelligent eyes...

It caused him enough of a panic to forget his duty and rush to the carriage.

"Let's go...," he said as he gave glances behind his back.

"But, she could rat us out and tell -," the second man asked, being concerned on the punishment of failure if news got out that they failed their duty.

"No one will ever know...We'd be in bigger trouble staying here...," the first man answered as he gave another glance back while threatening his ally with a gun, as the eyes he saw, seemed to belong to a defined humanoid shape.

Nervous, he shook the reins to start the horses running away from the village as the figure began to recede back in the canopy.

* * *

 **Akame's POV**

She looked around to see other children, just as scared as they were, being taken by these men to a place they didn't know about. It would hopefully much better than being with their "dad"...whom she had long suspected not to be the real thing. And it was odd that their uncle on their mother's side had visited them in a long while.

"I'm scared sister...," Kurome said as she shivered nervously, the situation being even more tense for her in comparison to Akame's

As she put her hand over Kurome's head, she gave a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe...," she said with a calming tone of voice to assure Kurome.

The smaller girl then smiled.

* * *

 **North of the Empire- Town of Teigen- Eight Years Later**

Time had passed since that day, and Akame would find herself in use of the Empire, for a specific purpose...

The town was in an uproar due to the newly arrived performers, the Sabatini Company doing a show in the middle of the populace.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen. Next up are the Sabatini Company's newest members! Be amazed by their acrobatic balancing act!," shouted the man in charge of the company, projecting his voice as loudly as possible. He was a middle-aged man with spiky black hair that spread sideways, a short beard and a mustache. He wore a pair of glasses, a suit and a cylinder hat. He was also carrying a staff that he twirled around for his act.

Two girls then stepped up. One was a black haired girl with red eyes, wearing a sleeveless outfit with a miniskirt trimmed with red, white gloves with red trim with knee length black boots. The second was a young, curvaceous girl with amber eyes and short light brown hair. She wore a brown and white dress and brown boots.

"Give it up for Akame and Tsukushi!," he shouted.

"Hello, I'm Akame!," said the black haired girl with optimism.

"Th-Thanks for having us! I'm Tsukushi!," the brown haired girl stuttered in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy! Lighten up cuties!," shouted a man in the crowd.

"Ok.," Akame said as she began to juggler clubs to the crowd's amusement. Tsukushi would balance a jug on her head while standing on one foot.

"Amazing!," shouted a boy in the crowd.

"They would clap for the act the girls gave.

"Those girls are quite impressive for their young age.," remarked an older man in the crowd.

"Easy on the eyes to...I can't wait for them to grow up.," remarked another man.

"How is it they're skilled when they've just joined up you ask?," the man in charge of the company asked the crowd as he began to dramatically tell the story.

These two were actually traveling performers with another company! After they lost their parents in an accident, they were looking for a new company to join when they found us!," he spoke overtly in a melodramatic way.

Akame became slightly unnerved, as she knew deep down the truth of her abusive "parent" and how he had actually abandoned her into this kind of life...

Akame then leapt onto Tsukushi and she then balanced dishes on straws held in her hands.

The whole performance provided the group with large offerings of payment for their entertainment.

The leader looked at the girls with his glasses obscured, hinting he sensed Akame's uneasiness during the performance.

* * *

 **After The Show- Tents**

All of the members and the two new recruits were gathered in the main tent.

As the leader, counted the coins, he then remarked,

"Business is booming in this town too. As I thought, performers do well to cheer the people in times like these."

"Our new members are a big reason for the boom.," said Amoolya, a young woman with long dark-colored hair. She wore a revealing light-colored shirt with decorations on the shoulders along with a miniskirt, and a hair accessory in a form of a small hat.

"Certainly the case, but my dancing is the main dish.." said Natalia, a young woman with long light-colored hair worn in twin ponytails. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress, a pair of diamond-shaped earrings and high-heeled boots.

"And even if it is tragic the way they came to join us, it does have benefits. The crowd sympathizes with their plight, earning more money for the cause, more contributions.," Sabatini, mustached, hat wearing leader said as he acknowledged the benefits of the new members.

"We'll have to think about how we're going to incorporate them into the group from here on out. Eh Kouga?," Duncan spoke practically. He was a bald, tall and muscular young man who wore a skin-tight vest that revealed his stomach and loose-fitting light-colored pants, as well as a simple necklace. He turned to his dark haired colleague that seemed unusually silent.

"Yeah...," said Kouga, the a young man with spiky black hair. He wore a light-colored trench coat with dark pants and boots. He seemed to be the most serious of the group by far.

 _Those girls gave off this vibe that they're not just who they say were...and I'm suspicious of the black haired one...it's like there's something...supernatural about her...,_ thought the young man as he suspected the girls of being dishonest.

* * *

 **Outside the Tent**

The two girls were busy preparing food for the Company with Akame cleaning the knife.

"These people seem nice...it's a shame if they're who they're reported to be...," Akame said as she looked down with remorse. She then turned to her colleague.

"Tsukushi...during our show, I revived a message.," Akame explained, causing Tsukushi to blush.

"Wah! That's the first contact he's made with us! So What did he say?!" the brunette shouted.

"He said there's a possibility that our targets will "bite the bait" tomorrow...And the rest of the Elite will join in...," Akame detailed the message.

I-I see...Here it comes..."I'm nervous...," Tsukushi said with reluctant anticipation.

"Yeah...I'm so nervous...," Akame said before her stomach growled.

"I'm Hungry.," she added with emphasis.

"You always feel that way Akame.," Tsukushi said cheerfully.

"...I like it best when it's peaceful...," Akame said quietly.

"Yeah...," Tsukushi agreed.

Amoolya then walked behind them and spoke cheerfully with a wink,

"I think it's about time that we got dinner started. Akame you can have seconds today."

"Reakky Amoolya?!," Akame asked with genuine glee.

* * *

 **Bandit Base- Mt. Shiranami**

A group of men were busy partying when suddenly a young woman appeared in front of them and asked them a favor.

"What're you saying...you wanna join us?!," asked the headband wearing leader with a braided ponytail and thin mustache.

"Yes...," said a small teenage girl of medium height. She had very long black hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. The irises of her eyes were red and pure white respectively. She wore a richly adorned, white segmented lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuated her ensemble with a white parasol, a large hair bow with a cartoony skull in the center. She had a cheerful and childish demeanor to her, but something about her made her seem more dangerous than she appeared.

"Why don't we just cut her tendons off? Cheeky brat?," said one of the bandits as he brandished his sword, until she dashed towards him and flicked him on the forehead.

The man instantly began to generate black markings and then fell to the ground dead quickly after.

"Any other complaints?," asked the girl with her eyes closed. None of the bandits argued again.

"What's your name?," asked the leader.

"Shirome...you could say that I'm already a dead man.," she answered with a hint of sinister intent.

* * *

 **Near the Mountains**

Five young, shadowed individuals were gathered around one man.

"Alright. They've bought the bait...we'll get them tomorrow night.," he declared.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and Tsukushi fight the Bandits, when an unusual ally assists the vile barbarians. What is her connection to the red eyed killer?**


	3. Kill The Bandits

**Author Notes: This is more of another close depiction of the original material, but with Shirome from Akame Ga Kill Final added in and some of the background of the Sabatini group revealed because they were somewhat likable fodder in the original story.**

 **Chapter 3: Kill The Bandits**

* * *

Amoolya said to Akame and Tsukushi, "Our ringmaster had a lot of good things to say about you two. You really helped us out."

"Hardly, you're the ones who've helped us out.," Tsukushi said with embarrassment while Akame drooled while thinking about seconds.

"In the month since you guys have joined us, we've definitely seen a rise in our earnings. Be proud of yourselves!," Amoolya congratulated the girls.

Tsukushi and Akame then looked at each other and smiled.

Kouga then walked towards the three women as said in a no-nonsense tone of voice,

"We'll be moving on tomorrow at dawn. Just to be safe, we need to reach the next town by night fall..."

"B-because of the Mount Shiranami bandits you in all the scary stories?," Tsukushi asked nervously.

"Yeah. They've added the barbarians from north to their mix and doing whatever the hell they please. Aside from those rare cases like Numa's kingdom, the North is full of amoral assholes and I hear they're worse in the Northern continent where they all originally hailed from. And they're pretty dangerous. Even hurting women in nasty ways.," Kouga explained.

"Dangerous...?," Akame said with a brief cold intent that only Kouga noticed.

"Will we fight them?," Akame asked in her normal tone.

"...We're still pretty far from Mt. Shiranami, so I think we should be okay, but it's better to be safe than sorry...," Kouga concluded.

The four then began to pack up the supplies while Kouga continued to be suspicious of Akame.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The group went by horse carriages and seemed to be quiet until Duncan began to shout as he looked very nervous.

"It's starting! Everyone get away from me! Run for your lives!,"

Akame and Tsukushi briefly became focused and seemingly ready to strike.

The tension was soon broken by Kouga's annoyed sighs.

"Geez, you're just getting motion sickness. Stop making a fuss over nothing.," Kouga said in irritation while Amoolya asked if Duncan was ok.

"I swear how pathetic for a big guy like you.," Natalia remarked with a snide comment. Duncan in annoyance, tossed a rope towards her.

"Waah! A snake!," she shouted as she hugged Akame for support.

"Natlia...it's just a piece of rope...," Akame explained, her tone was much calmer now.

"Oh...," Natalia said in relief.

 _So they're weird...still nice people...,_ she thought to herself.

Natalia then did a neck hold on Duncan shouting, "How dare you baldy!"

"What did you expect to happen, you dumb baldy...?," Kouga asked as he looked away in disgust.

"Uh...um...here!," Tsukushi said as she nervously pulled out something from her pockets.

"These herbs help fight motion sickness...you can have some if you like!," Tsukushi said with a smile, offering Duncan a cure for his ailment.

"Ooh! Thanks Tsukushi!," Duncan said in relief and gratefulness as he took the medicine.

"Isn't that valuable? You sure about sharing it?," Amoolya asked in concern.

"N-no problem! I just mixed some herbs I found by the road...," Tsukushi responded, making Amoolya realize how nice the new recruit was.

"You're so thoughtful Tsukushi.," Amoolya said as she rubbed Tsukushi's head, making her blush.

Suddenly, the carriages came to a complete halt and rumbled.

In alarm, Kouga rushed outside and asked aloud,

"What the hell was that?!"

He then widened his eyes as he saw the entire Mt. Shiranami group blocking their path after noticing their flag.

"Kee heh heh...so this is the traveling company from the rumors?," said the leader as he slowly walked in front.

"I see. Looks like you've got a lot of pretty ladies. Once we take your money and your women, it'll been worth it to come all this way.," he added as he noticed the girls of the group.

"What are bandits doing here!?," Duncan asked in confusion.

"We'll have to fight them! We'll have to fight them! Akame and Tsukushi- you're too young and inexperienced- stay behind me! Everyone else grab a weapon!," Kouga shouted.

"Well, well. You mean to fight? Have it your way. It'll turn out the same in the end.," said one man from the North.

"Het chief! same routine as usual?," asked one of the bandits as he looked the leader.

"Yeah. Kill all the men. And slice the leg tendons of the women so they don't escape when we have our way of them later!," he ordered, not noticing that Akame was walking towards him.

"Villains!...Akame, stay behind Kouga!," said the mustached leader as he noticed Akame moving towards the leader of the bandits.

"He-hey Akame!," Kouga shouted in concern.

"You guys do that to all of your victims?," Akame asked coldly to the leader.

"Of course, we're bandits who make a child shut up with fear! Little lady, we're gonna nab you and make you everyone's piss pot! Ke heheh-," the leader gloated until Akame slashed him with a fatal wound.

"Then you can rest in pieces.," Akame declared coldly.

"What?!," Kouga said in shock

"He never sensed any of her combat potential, just seeing her as another victim. They don't even realize how hopeless this all is, going in with blind rage in spite of the combat difference.," said a white lolita dressed girl in the back of the group.

"Who's this little brat think she is!? Artillery fire!," shouted several of the men before being gunned down by several bullets.

Tsukushi showed her gun as she smiled confidently as she said, "There! All bullets direct hits!"

"We also follow their lead! We're gonna win this!," Sabatini declared as he rushed forward and clubbed several of the men.

Natalia attacked with throwing knives, Amoolya with a large pan, Duncan with quad pointed spear, and Kouga with a sword. They all made quick work of the bandits.

"Oh well, time to leave. If I had my posse here, they wouldn't be as disappointing as these guys.," the girl said until she noticed one of the now dying bandits grabbed her right leg.

"P-please help us...," he asked.

Coldly with a smile, she kicked his head into a bloody mesh and then noticed Akame looking at her.

"Who are you?," she asked while holding her sword.

"No longer with them. You clean up too quickly, that's going to lead into an impatient attitude on finishing fights immediately. How conceited altruistic types are.," the girl replied.

"Then again, we both know the group behind you isn't going to last the night with what you have planned for them?," the girl added, closing in Akame without her noticing. Akame's eyes widened, realizing she knew the true plan of why she and Tsukushi were there.

"W-who are you?," Akame asked again.

"Heh... _someone much closer than you might realize...,"_ said the girl as she vanished from sight.

Akame was left bewildered and confused. But, she and Tsukushi knew what to do.

* * *

 **Later That Night- Another Town**

The Sabatini company rested in a town that was nearby while also setting up for their next show.

"I say. I can't believe we beat back every last one of those bandits. And with no causalities on our side.," Sabatini said with confidence, though he was still bruised from the fight.

"I knew you hade quick reflexes, but I didn't realize you were so strong too.," Natalia said with amazement as she tightened Sabatini's leg casket.

"To be honest, the Danger Beasts I hunted in the mountains were much tougher than those bandits. I can pretty much take care of any one that's of average level in the country now.," Akame declared.

"Children raised in the wild are incredible...," Natalia said with apprehension.

"Thanks. You put up a good fight and kept us all safe.," Kouga said with a smile.

"You really saved us Tsukushi. You too Akame.," Amoolya told the brunette as she patted her head.

"The original plan was to have you take along until you found another traveling performance troupe and have them take you in after asking first, but...That does it! I've made up my mind! Akame! Tsukushi! Join us!," Sabatini said with confidence and boisterous energy.

"Isn't it...too soon for that? They're still kids? See?," Kouga argued.

"True we can save them for later, but we need to tell them who we really are. That although, we're a traveling performers troupe, we also have a true calling!," Sabatini disputed, which made Tsukushi and Akame very quiet.

"All of us in the troupe are actually allies of justice to change the nation. We could really use your skills. Would you help us out?," Sabatini asked.

"This Empire is going bad. Even though common folk, are suffering in poverty, the higher-ups do nothing, but hog all the resources and power.," Kouga explained.

"There is a good number of our fellow countrymen working in secret to change this world.," Duncan added.

"We're just one example. As traveling performers, we make our rounds to different towns to gather information on each region.." Natala detailed their purpose.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it's a lot to take in so suddenly,Tsukushi and Akame. We'll fill you a little at a time, so take some time to think it over...," Amoolya said as she reached to pat Tsukushi.

 _So they were who we thought they were.,_ Akame thought as her eyes became focused, cold and deadly.

Tsukushi then shot Amoolysa in the head without warning as she looked with a determined look in her eyes. The others in the Sabatini Company were shocked to the core.

"I suspected it, but I can't believe you're-," Kouga said with shock.

"Amoolya. I've already given my answer.," the brunette said with a smile.

* * *

 _Years Ago_

 _"So we can help our fellow countrymen?," asked a younger Ammolya. She was in a poor house, filled with several siblings and a mother that was crippled due to a malfunction in one of the Empire's facilities, costing her the mobility of her limbs. Her father had died of disease shortly before then._

 _"Yes. We are allies of justice!," Sabatini dramatically declared as he did a very "cool" pose._

 _"Yes. You're not as strong as us, but you'll be able to do your part.," Natalia remarked._

 _"Come with us.," Kouga said with confidence._

 _She smiled as she walked towards the group._

* * *

 **Present**

Amoolya dropped to the ground dead. Natalia then grabbed her knives in retaliation for her comrade's death. To most, incapacitate her for questioning because such actions did not match up with her backstory.

Before she could even attack, her weapon hand was sliced off to her shock.

"You've exposed your backside. You've been careful about hiding it so far, but now that I've heard this...," Akame said with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

 _You did like them, but it's for her sake. If you fail, it means she's going to be put to rest...,_ she thought in order to become resolute in her actions.

"Our targets in the Sabatini Company will all rest in pieces!," Akame declared with a determined look on her face.

 **Outside of the Camp**

Floating with a parasol in one hand, the drill pigtail haired girl smiled for the incoming destruction.

"Hahaha, you all say you do this for the sake of being goody goody. But, in the end, you're all really nasty killers with any reason to do so. So funny how quick they say one thing and do another.," she gloated before laughing, though it was inaudible to everyone below.

Six individuals would soon arrive at the tents. To help with the cleanup.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Akame and Kurome's training selection test to join their respective groups is revealed and a certain indigo haired woman joins the Empire to ensure that it doesn't suffer a truly horrific fate.**


	4. Kill The Selection

**Author Notes: This will continue from the last chapter, but then go back into their past.**

 **Also adding some more detail for Sabatini as he seemed like a character that needed to be fleshed out a** **little bit and given a little bit more dignity in his death.**

 **Also altering some events due to this being another** **alternate timeline from the previous series.**

 **I'm going to call the leader of the Group of Terror, Dr. Phobia since it fits with the theme and calling him man seems lackluster due to his importance to Kurome.**

 **Chapter 4: Kill the Selection**

* * *

 _Years Ago_

 _"Aah! The end is near! We're all doomed!," cried out a bald boy as he crouched in a fetal position._

 _Suddenly, a girl with pigtails kicked him in a fit of annoyance._

 _"God, it's just a boat ride.,"she complained._

 _"A boat ride to the next spot to show our dazzling skills!," declared the mustached man in front in a dramatic fashion to the girl's bewildered confusion._

 _"...We're going to be helping the people right?," he asked as he looked at the man behind them in the large hat._

 _"Through making their hearts lighter with joy. One day, people will be more open to accept this as normal once the world has changed.," he explained._

 _"Yes, Mr. Sabatini.," he answered earnestly, which made the girl with the pigtails smile._

 _He then walked to the boy and offered some herbs._

 _"...Care for some medicine? I know how long the ride is and this should keep things down.," he explained calmly to assure the boy his honesty._

 _The boy then smiled in relief._

 _"We'll...g-get married in the future...Don't forget that Duncan, you baldy!," the girl with pigtails stated while blushing._

 _"Ok...Natalia...," Natalia replied with a look of assurance._

* * *

 **Present**

"You can't be-," Sabatini said in horror as Natalia was cut down by Akame.

"You're spies of the Empire!," he shouted in confirmation.

"Akame, you bitch!," Duncan shouted in anger as he lunged at her with his spear, only to be cut down easily by Akame.

"It's time Tsukushi.," Akame told her colleague as the latter opened a section of the tent.

"I'll fire the signal outside.," the brunette replied as she fired a flare to signal the others of the group.

As the flare went up, the seemingly commanding member of the five then ordered the other four, "Let's go."

Kouga after seeing the flare, he turned his attention to Akame with confusion and rage for her actions towards the company.

"Shit...I did suspect you were hiding something..., but not this...," Kouga said in shock.

"You had the right mindset. Ever since we joined I knew you were keeping an eye on us just to be safe. That's why we cam was new members without trying to pry and told our backstories. If we said anything else, you'd have detained us for questioning.," Akame explained rationally.

"Before knowing this, I-I shouldn't have made you uneasy. In a right world, we wouldn't have to be suspicious of anyone, but even the best of us are flawed. But, still...You...how can you not feel anything and just cut us down?! You were with us for a whole month!," Kouga replied with concern.

"I do feel, but I have to. It's for the sake for the sake of people I've known longer than you that I'm doing you.," Akame said with remorse as her bald briefly shook.

"Then, we can stop this and save them from those Empire bastards. Stop this-," Kouga argued.

"I badly wanted you guys to be just a regular traveling performance troupe, but now that you've made it clear that you're going to bring forth a change that sounds too good to be true...I can't let you live. Even if you promise that is going to be better for the world, the Revolutionary Army is a force that causes misfortune to others even through the indirect consequences of its actions for the sake of their misplaced desire for treason agains the Empire.," Akame explained with regret.

"Misfortune...you're trying to make us sound like well-intentioned, delusional villains...and the Empire's in the right...don't tell me...," Kouga said in dread as the realization of what was going on dawned on him.

"The least I can do is make it a quick and painless death. It's how I was taught...," Akame replied as she readied for the kill..

"They warped a poor child like you! Empire Scum- you resort to this-," Kouga shouted in anger as Akame killed him.

A memory of a woman, one with long, light-colored neck-length hair. She wore a dark headband and allows her bangs to hang out beneath it. Her face was currently obscured, but she smiled back him.

 _Mashiro...,_ thought the man as he died in regret.

"I...swore I would change this country...," he said as he died and Akame stabbed him through the head in order to make sure he was dead.

Sabatini briefly stumbled and was about to run in fear, but-

* * *

 _Years Ago_

 _Sabatini was once a soldier of the Empire during the reign of the Emperor before the one that Honest was about to have killed. The bloodthirsty tyrant was starting wars with other nations_

 _"I'm resigning...," he said as he changed out of his uniform._

 _"A shame...You're wasting your life for a meaningless pursuit...over the glorious deaths we could have in battle.," said the officer in charge of resigning. He was a devout believer of that Emperor's mindset._

 _"What's so meaningless about making people feel laughter and a bit of happiness in this harsh world...," Sabatini answered as he wore his iconic top hat._

* * *

 **Present**

He mustered his courage, raised his staff for combat and ran towards Akame.

Akame prepared to block him, knowing his injuries, but suddenly the patches and cast burst out as he managed to thwack her into the other side of the tent.

"I was once a soldier in the old Emperor's army. They used to feed us special Danger Beast blood in order to recover faster. Sorry for never telling you this, but then again, we both were dishonest in some way.," he said as he neared her to finish her off.

 _Damn, I didn't expect someone from the Empire to have been here...,_ thought Akame as she looked in frustration of her lack of judgment.

"The latest batch can't handle the procedure, cowards and novices that Honest chose because he feared an uprising.,"

 _I can at least take one with me for the sake of-,_ thought Sabatini until he was abruptly stabbed in the chest by a short, young man with spiky blond hair and golden eyes. He wore an outfit resembling a military uniform consisting of a long trench coat with golden epaulets and a suit underneath. Akame and Tsukushi turned in relief to see their colleague.

"Hmph...You missed one.," the man said as he closed his eyes in satisfaction of giving at least one target.

"Sorry...," Akame replied with her head down.

"Sigh...Father...Daddy will talk about this later...," he said to them before the other four arrived.

"Leave none alive.," he commanded as he readied for combat.

"What's with these guys?," asked one of the men working for the troupe as he readied his sword, seeing that they were under attack.

"You traitors upsetting the nation and bringing misery to everyone!," shouted a young girl with green eyes and long auburn hair worn in a ponytail and decorated with a few hairpins. She wore a midriff exposing tank top along with an unusual pair of leggings with golden, metallic linings with a belt and ankle bands. She also went barefoot.

"You brat! You're the ones causing the misery-," shouted the man as he swung his sword, but was kicked in a vital point in his neck with extreme force- killing him instantly to the horror of the men working under the troupe.

"Did you see that daddy? I killed one.," she asked her father figure in the distance with glee.

* * *

 **Shortly after...**

"Well done. You killed them all...though it was surprising to see one of the older generation leading them...couldn't be helped. Those men were monsters even by my standards.," said a middle-aged man with blond hair and green eyes. He had a small beard. He wore a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf. He then patted Akame and Tsukushi, who smiled at each other.

"When you demonstrated your strength by defeating the mountain bandits, the Sabatini Company revealed their true identities to recruit you. We've nipped one source of potential war. Wonderfully done.," he added with confidence.

"Um...Daddy...there was this strange girl that was with them...she didn't seem like a rebel or an actual member of the bandits she was with at the time, but she knew of our plans tonight...Would she be considered an enemy?," Akame told her leader, knowing it was better to tell everything than keep it a secret from the Empire. Especially, what was in stake for her.

"That's very interesting...if she turns out to be apart of another group that's trying to overthrow the Empire, we'll find her eventually and kill her. Especially if that group has intel on our operations.," he answered with curious interest.

"The rest of you, follow their lead and work for this country to make the people happy. Got it?!," he ordered the others.

"Yes daddy!," said the ponytail haired girl as she raised her hand.

"Mmm...Good girls...," he muttered to himself.

Akame looked back at Kouga with remorse, then closed her eyes and thought back to her days with Kurome.

The mysterious girl with the parasol had vanished.

* * *

 **Eight Years Earlier...**

 _In the millennia since its conception, corruption within the central government had caused ant-government sentiment to crop up in every region of the Empire. Whether it was the lack of assertive leadership, bloodthirsty dictatorships or political puppeteering- the cries for revolution grew with each passing century._

 _Eventually, this generation birthed unsavory individuals who began a program that would make the work easier for them. The nation's intelligence department was concerned with the rising rebel problem and established a unit that specialized in assassinations. Its members were innocent children raised as soldiers. The children believed that by killing dissenters, they were bringing about happiness for the nation...with no idea the cruel fate that awaited them. And their fate were about to be decided by four individuals._

Sitting at a large table in a private dining room, two men were about to discuss something that would change the Empire for better or worse.

"Honest sir. Why waste our own men when we could pick up children? Understand my reasoning?,"explained a bespectacled, middle-aged man with slick dark hair, fu-manchu mustache. He donned the standard Imperial uniform which consists of a white shirt with a necktie and a leather jacket. He carefully cut his food with his utensils and ate as a little as possible to keep his wits sharp.

"Saikyuu. Yes, the common folk that infest the country would do more nicely. Can't waste the nobility for such endeavors.," replied a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, a mustache, and a long white beard that extended down to his also wore a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which were also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. He ate large portions of food like a pig, guzzling it down with no restraint. And he usually drank a lot of wine as well.

 _If you weren't so good at your position, I'd never suffer my time with a pig like you.,_ thought the bespectacled man with the mustache.

"Should I get started right away?," he asked as he finished his food.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal a young woman with thick glasses with spirals, wild indigo hair and a white lab coat that seemed too big for her to wear.

On her right was a fairly old man with a heavily scarred bald head with deep wrinkles that covered every inch of his forehead. He had bushy white eyebrows and similarly bushy mustache that hid both his eyes and mouth. His body in contrast was a massive and muscular; covered in battle scars from at least what was seen from his large neck that connected his head with his purple suit of armor adorned with a black, torn cloak. The armor was royal purple in color with two heavy shoulder guards with the images of human skulls embedded in the center. Several more skull motifs were present on the knee guards, boots, gauntlets, elbow guards and breast plate. On his back, he wielded a towering black claymore with a skull embedded between the cross guard and the rain guard of the blade.

Both didn't know the woman too well, but they knew the old man too well for comfort. He was one of the generals of the Empire, one that was especially hard to deal with.

 _Damn. Budo was a nuisance, but he's too rigid to think on a level that we're on. This Hemi has already been a pain in the ass for my father as well. He's both a fighting and strategic genius in both war and politics. It was only a matter of time before he got a sniff of my scheme,_ thought Honest in both intense resentment and fear towards the armored man.

 _Is he here to stop us?,_ thought Saikyuu in dread, suspecting that he would be killed along with Honest very soon.

"Go along with the plan.," Hemi said with a thumbs up.

"Eh?," both men at the table spoke at the same time in confusion.

"Our army is too dead set in orthodox tactics. We need to prepare for enemies and having the more flexible common folk will do nicely.," Hemi explained to the two men who were very perplexed by what he was saying.

 _Wait, this might be good. I thought he was going to report us for sanctioning this behind the current Emperor's back, but he's too bloodthirsty to not consider any type of bloodshed entertaining, being close to the former Emperor after all...,_ thought Saikyuu in relief.

"But, we do things more practically. It's not altruistic, but it's a waste to kill all of the children you...were offered by their families.," said the young woman in a cheerful, neurotic tone of voice. One that had an archaic tone that seemed older than the group present.

 _How did she know about that?! We had all of the parents killed not to arouse suspicion or suffer a request from the rebels to kill us for taking their children.,_ thought Saikyuu with dread.

"First, some changes. We need twelve individuals that need to pass and be given Shingu in order to make sure they can fight on an effective level. Once they move along, we give them Teigu to replace the Shingu, ones that are more identical to the the latter, but the former with more power. As for the others, they can just be given special procedures to boost their stats. I heard the Rakshasa Demons bathed in a lake of a Danger Beast to boost their abilities- have the same for those who don't make it...and for five out of the twelve that aren't that tough on their own. We can't be so wasteful with potential.," the woman explained, subtly mocking the man in front of her.

 _She seemed to have thought this out. Who is she?,"_ Honest thought curiously.

"Changes?! How did you know about the exam? Are you some spy from the rebels here to correct us? It's treason to speak of us this way stranger!," Saikyuu argued

"I was with the Empire a long time before you were born. And I'm not being treacherous. It's for the sake of the Empire's security that we take actions to protect it from an evil that I learn is coming.," the woman replied.

"Yes the rebels are irritating-.," Honest noted before the woman cut him off.

"It's something else that you can't write off. I'd listen to the wise words of Gainen, the great alchemist that I am, if you don't wanna get wiped out by those monsters.," she said harshly. She had managed to get behind Saikyuu and put a dining knife at his throat.

After a tense silence, Honest recomposed himself.

 _I can't lose Saikyuu- I need as many who think like me to remain alive in order to weed out the unfavorable ones. And fighting her and him isn't particular with how my Teigu works, especially with the stories of how he fought.,_ he thought as the fat man considered the situation from a logical perspective.

 _I can always kill them in my sleep once I've gotten enough power.,_ Honest added with a fiendish grin.

"I hope you're not benign enough to say that we baby them all the time. Are you planning to save everyone?," the bearded, bloating man inquired the woman to Saikyuu's shock.

 _Gainen...that was the name of one of the creators of the Teigu...She can't be...,_ thought the bespectacled man as he realized a passage of the Empire's history he read a long time ago that suddenly became relevant again with the mention of that name the woman mentioned.

"If they die in the field of combat during their missions...we can always rely on the remaining ones. Just don't try to euthanize or execute them in the dark for your own reasons.," Gainen explained as she sat down while Hemi briefly drew an inch of his sword.

Honest got the message very quickly.

"I look forward to it.," he said with reluctant confidence, while Gainen remained stoic.

* * *

 **Shortly After-**

 _The Empire would begin to have training posts set up across the Empire for the_ _children. Twelve would be selected to be trained by two men and the rest would be drafted into the main forces._

"Now then, which one of these children will pass, do you suppose?," asked a bald man with a monocle over his right eye, he wore the typical Empire official uniform with a long coat.

"Moreover, what you said about Saikyuu's plan, about taking a hundred children from each region and train them to be assasins...and there's a hundred that will fight here correct?." he added turning to his colleague, a man in a white shirt with a red scarf.

"It's fine. A 100 is a good start, but that it's not exactly the original plan- where we put them in the forest and we wait to see which one didn't eaten. But, having them fight and then taking the rest to be potential sacrificial soldiers isn't too bad. At the very least, we can see which ones are better than others. Like this first batch here.," the man with the the scarf answered as he ate a horned Danger Beast.

"This process will cull them out based on their individual abilities. A lot will lose.," the man with the scarf added.

"Ah I see...You mean the ones to be drafted I gather.," the man with the monocle said as he understood the message.

"So Gozuki...Which number is best for you? Five or Seven?," the man with the monocle asked his colleague.

"Hmmm...I thought about it Dr. Phobia, and seven is my limit.," the man with the scarf replied as he turned his attention to the match.

"Very well. Once the ranks have been assigned, I'll hand the seven that did the best over to you. The remaining five will will all go to me...," Dr. Phobia said with confidence.

* * *

 **Akame's POV**

The children wore midriff style tight suits with numbers etched on the back. Their reactions to the situation were confident, indifferent, scared, angry, calm, happy, etc. After a short while, the man with the monocle signaled the start of the fighting with a whistle.

What followed was an intense melee, with the weaker fighters being tossed out or thrown out of the fight immediately. Most of them were doing their best to defend themselves or outlast the other fighters, and those with siblings tried to shield their younger ones from the attacks.

Akame was one of them, trying to save her sister from a large child.

"Heh. I'm going to win because I'm big and that makes me tougher.," said the big bully with stubby red hair.

"I can't move anyone!," Kurome said in worry, her stamina wasn't as high as her sister.

"Don't worry, we're going to outlast most of them! We can do this, I'm with you!," Akame told her sister in order to keep her focused.

"Drop that dead weight!," gloated the big child as he readied for a heavy right punch towards the sisters.

"Don't call my sister, dead weight!," Akame said as she kicked the boy off balance, who attempted to grab her and take her down with him.

"Don't touch my sister!," Kurome declared as she kicked the big boy out of the ring.

Many of the children sighed as he would've have been a major threat in the endgame.

They then targeted the sisters, seeing them as the new threat.

 _I will_ _protect Kurome.,_ Akame thought as she punched a girl in the gut.

 _I will save my sister!,_ thought Kurome as she kicked a boy in the shin.

"The way I see it. It'll take close to ten years to train these kids, especially hard in the case of the armies. I hope the Empire lasts that long...," Gozuki observed as he scratched his head.

"No matter how bad the corruption gets, this vast Empire that has lasted for a thousand years. It won't come to an end so easily. Though the seeds of ware are undeniably being sown and this plan has been set in motion to nip them in the bud.," Dr. Phobia explained with a fiendish smile.

"It's a heavy responsibility.," Gozuki acknowledged.

"Being in possession of the Teigu, Murasame, I have faith in your abilities.," Dr. Phobia remarked as he looked at the light blond haired man's Teigu.

"I'm looking forward to your superb training, going so far as to make an artificial village for the task.," he added with keen interest.

"Oh we have a pair coming...," Gozuki said as two children stepped away from the ring.

"Oh...how sweet.," Dr. Phobia said as he saw Kurome and Akame getting closer. They were badly bruised from the fight.

"Congratulations...Akame & Kurome on making it this far. You have passed the test. You can now receive medical attention if you wish.," Dr. Phobia said to the girls.

"We did it! We passed Kurome!," Akame said to her sister with a smile.

"Thanks sis.," Kurome as she fist bumped her sister in victory.

"Those two sisters finished the fight relatively fast. Do you think they're good enough for the top Seven," Dr. Phobia said to Gozuki as soon as the sisters were far enough way, being taken into the medical camps.

"No, Akame was doing most of the heavy lifting while Kurome trailed behind her, she's a liability...besides I can't have any siblings into my seven. It'd only make it troublesome if they had someone to rely on them...Each needs to be ready to stand on their own, leave another behind...or stab them in the back if they prove treasonous.," Gozuki explained.

A tall man wearing a monocle watched from the crowd of shoulders, seemingly unnoticed by anyone. He wore formal white attire that seemed more like segmented armored skin and kept his long black hair with two thin strands on each side of his head tied in a ponytail. He had thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes with vermillion pupils. The man had two backswords worn in two sheathes intercrossing on his lower back.

"So they've managed to pass...you need to get stronger for father's sake...my sisters born of another mother...," said the man in a sly tone of voice as he walked away from the crowd.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kurome and Akame are separated from each other and Akame must take on another assignment from her Superior Gozuki. Meanwhile,** **mysterious figures keep appearing during key aspects of her mission. What is their purpose?**


	5. Kill The First Group Mission 1

**Author Notes: I've thought about the reason for why there were boys on the same team as the girls in the Elite Seven and the Group of Terror and not just for generalizations. Given the Empire's inclination to really depraved ideas and general apathy to people other than tools, I came to this conclusion- procreation in order to make sure the project that was set up continues for a long time after the originals have long since died.**

 **Also more alterations due to this being a different timeline, so a certain group of characters might be stronger than the original canon.**

 **Chapter 5: Kill The First Group Mission 1**

* * *

 **8 Years Ago- Medical Tent**

 **Akame's POV**

Both siblings had been cured of their injuries and waited patiently until someone would tell them what to do next.

"I'll always been there to protect you.," Akame told her sister.

"Big sister...," Kurome replied happily.

"Now to present the results of the tests that have occurred across the Empire. Kurome, you ranked no. 8. Akame, you're ranked no. 7, it's impressive that you managed to take care of your sister throughout the test.," said a voice of man that had entered the tent. He was a light blond man wearing a red bandana.

His expression then darkened as he spoke his next words to decidde their fate.

"You two will be going to separate groups to undergo your training. Akame come with me. Kurome will be going back to the capital with Dr. Phobia.,"he said confidently.

"No! I'm staying with Kurome!," Akame protested as she held Kurome tightly.

"Big sister!," Kurome cried.

The man then snapped his fingers and two Empire officers then burst into the tent and restrained the sisters.

"It was orders from above that the top 7 go with me and the remaining 5 go to the capital to be made tougher. If you're both good enough in your assignments, you'll get to see each other again.," he explained as Kurome was dragged away.

"Big sis!," Kurome cried.

"Kurome!," Akame yelled back.

The man then crouched down to look directly at Akame with his smug look.

"There's nothing to be sad about, Akame. I've already told you that you two can see each other if you work hard enough. For the time being, I'll be your new family. You can call me "daddy" see?," said the man.

Akame then hallucinated the man who had raised her and Akame beside the light blonde's face. To her, it was no different from when she was being raised by that man who abused them and their "mother".

She then passed out from the stress...

* * *

 **Eight Years Later, Present Day, Mount Rousei-** **Northwestern Border of the Empire**

Akame awoke from her recollective dream in the middle of a collection of mountain ranges with a river flowing at the base. She then noticed the one horned, tusked tiger with two spikes emerging from the sides of its front legs.

"I was dreaming about the past again..., but right now I have to deal with a Land Tiger just when I wake up...Lucky me.," she said slightly annoyed, but remained focused as she drew her sword in order to slay the beast, stabbing it in the back.

"We can cook the meat and sell the pelt for money.," she said as she withdrew the blade.

"How do you like that chief!?, I took down a Land Tiger!" Akame yelled as she turned to the young man sitting on the ledge, who was reading a book. He had platinum blond hair and golden eyes. He wore an outfit similar to a white military uniform consisting of a long trench coat with golden epaulets and a suit underneath.

"You were very lucky your prey was flying at you when you just woke up in time. Impressive.," said the young man as he continued reading with his eyes closed. He was very serious and aloof with a hint of pridefulness.

"Hey shrimp! You're letting the other shrimp beat you. Make you,rself more appealing as live bait.," the young man said as he opened his left eye and looked in the river, speaking to the one underneath the water.

"What's that supposed to look like?! Chief?!," shouted the girl with auburn hair as she burst out of the water in annoyance.

"Besides the big ones don't come out in this season remember?!," she added in complaint as a river Danger Beast rose up behind her.

"Oh like that.," the young man pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. Speak of the devil, here comes on!," said the girl as she spoke calmly, not intimidated by the creature at all. She then readied a kick.

"Hiyah!," she cried as the kicked the Danger Beast to the young man, dead.

Akame whistled in amazement to her comrade's strength.

It was hard to be away from Kurome, but being with these six made up for the loneliness.

"I gotta say, that's a pretty big one! Daddy's gonna praise me for it!," she said in confidence landing in front of him as she brushed her long hair and showed off her toned figure from her tight midriff outfit.

"...It's so-so.," the young man remarked as he walked away, ignoring her accomplishment.

"If we sell it, you and I will meet our quota for demonstrating our merits to Father..."Daddy"...Good work Poney. Now carry it along would you like a good subordinate.," he said as he closed his book.

"Huh?," Poney asked in confusion.

"But, you'd not even doing anything chief. All you've been doing is reading your favorite book.," Poney added in complaint as she dragged the Danger Beast with Akame following behind her with the Land Tiger she killed.

"Took you long enough to notice.," the young man said as he continued to walk with his back turned to the group.

* * *

 **Rock Formation on Mt. Rousei**

Two young men were busy training in a rock formation at the top of one of the mountains. The first had short black hair and green iris eyes. He wore a green jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and black pants. His shoes are also black and he wore glasses. He wore a necklace with a gem around his neck.

The second of sturdy, large and muscular was currently obscured by his transformed brownish outfit. It had an upturned collar, spiked light hair with long sideburns on the sides of his head, a gem on both the chest as well as the belt area, clawed, muscular hands with similar muscular taloned feet, a cowl with two electronic lines for eyesight and a long, scorpion like tail extending from the back of his head.

He breathed deeply before punching the large boulder in front of him into pieces.

The young man behind him then grabbed one of the pieces that seemed shiner than the rest.

"How's it look Green? Any ore we can use?," asked the bigger, young man in order to affirm the quality of the material he just smashed. He removed his cowl to reveal his manly face with short brown hair and a scar on his left cheek. His outfit dissipated to reveal that he wore a brown vest with white sleeves and a white collar. His pants were also white.

"Good Question, there's a lightly tinged mini-crystal. You struck gold Guy!," he answered he analyzed the material

"All right! Mining's a dram you can make a killing if you hit the right shot! I'm going to enjoy myself with the money I make selling this!," Guy shouted in boisterous delight as he punched the ground in excitement.

"You mean buying time to hang with village girls now that we've grown up? Daddy said no to that sort of thing. One, it's risky for people that we're not affiliated with to know our identities and two, he said not to have or be someone you rely on. Three, We've been tasked to mate and produce offspring in order to ensure the assassin project continues after we've retired, too old or been promoted to a rank above Daddy once we're old enough.," Green explained. much to Guy's chagrin. It was a reminder that they were just property to be mass produced by the Empire.

"I mean what about Corey- your designated partner?," Green added to his allies' displeasure.

"Cornelia refuses to have anything to do with me, in spite of what's been decided. Screw that shit? You coming too?," Guy replied as he reactivated his suit.

"Nah, besides the rules, the girls in the village are too young...," Green replied as he searched through the rubble.

"Heh-heh! That's the opinion of an obvious virgin! Later then!," Guy remarked lewdly before rushing away. Suddenly, he experienced a shock in his body that paralyzed the large man.

"See...they probably took precautions.," Green remarked, knowing of the precautions of going against direct orders due to his particular proctor being more honest and direct about their intentions than Akame & Kurome's.

 _I don't care if I'm a virgin...Oh this fossil's going into my collection.,_ thought the bespectacled young man with a smile as he found a small skeleton of an extinct creature encased in rock.

"You're collecting ore, Green?," asked a cheerful voice belonging to a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white shirt with black pants and shoes. She also wore silver hoop earrings.

"No, it's a fossil. They're apart of species that don't live here anymore. They died long before any of humanity was born.," Green explained.

"Eh...We're super close to meeting our quota!," said a busty brunette in an optimistic tone, carrying herbs and edible plants in a strapped basket.

"Corey. Tsukushi.," he acknowledged as he noticed the two girls now in front of him.

"So you're foraging for wild edibles...how like our most dedicated pair.," Green observed.

"Eh heh heh. We can eat everything we've gathered and I got herbs to mix for medicine in case any of us get hurt.," Tsukushi explained with a smile.

"We're taking your balanced diet into account you know? If we left you to your devices, you'd eat nothing, but meat and fish.," sighed Corey as she then noticed an unconscious Guy.

"Was Guy trying to go to town again?," Corey said with nonchalance.

"He's only that way because you won't give him the time of day. Of course, he'd take his libido out on the girls he's been talking to in the village.," Green explained as he looked in Guy's direction.

"Typical. Corey's so popular- getting his attention.," Tsukushi said coyly as she gave a sly look in Corey's direction.

"Guy's like that even with the village girls. I'm not fond of perverts that chase every big ass or boobs they can get their hands on.," Corey explained with a sigh.

 _I wished he just focus on me...is it my height...?,_ thought Corey insecurely.

 _I do wish that Guy was more focused on Corey for her sake and for the sake of the mission...But I understand what he's going through now we've passed puberty!, Everyone's becoming so womanly as of late. And I can see why Guy's so keen on trying to hit on girls.I don't know which way to look. But, I must restrain myself with these thoughts...heh heh heh...shameful.,_ thought Green as he observed the luscious figures of his comrades.

"Green's smirking to himself again...," Tsukushi told her comrade nervously.

"Who knows what he's thinking...," Corey replied as she dragged an unconscious Guy by the leg.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

In a cabin located deep in the mountains with a hot spring built in, a man was now greeting his seven "children".

"Very good, you know the social aspects of earning that you need to know outside of assassination. Being a blind tool that doesn't know anything, but killing is going to stand out in the crowd. So it's better to hide that through being social and intelligent in various fields.," Gozuki explained to the group.

 _Though to the Empire at large, that's all you'll ever be.,_ he added in his thoughts, somewhat reluctantly. It turned out that spending time with these children did make him attached to each of them to a degree.

"Everyone in the village was super nice.," Poney told Gozuki happily.

"They even threw in some extra!," Tsukushi added.

"But, there are those in the world who would start wars that would engulf such peaceful villages in flames.," Gozuki told the group in a serious tone of voice.

 _Like some of my superiors.,_ thought Gozuki, of certain individuals in the higher ranks.

"You've done well putting up with my strict training these past eight years. As a result, you've grown to be outstanding masters of your own fields.," Gozuke added, making the group smile.

"The Sabatini Group were just a test run. Very soon, you'll be given your first individual missions against targets with actual combat skills. So ready yourselves for it.," Gozuki concluded.

"Yes sir!," all seven agreed.

 _Kurome, are you doing well? Soon I'll be killing credible people soon. I swear I'll make my targets rest in pieces. You'll have to work hard too.,_ thought Akame as she looked at the window. She then looked at her group and smiled.

 _Though these people...aren't so bad...,_ she added in her thoughts.

* * *

 **Empire- Capital Underground Lab**

A young girl with short hair stood alongside a nurse and an indigo haired young woman were in an underground experimentation room as a man with a monocle looked on from another room behind clear glass.

"No. 8, It's time. Sit in the seat.," the nurse with black hair said to the girl.

"Yes ma'am.," the girl said as she sat in the seat in the center of the room. The young woman with indigo hair comforted her with a hand over the girl's right shoulder as tubes built into the seat, drilled into her.

"You'll be able to see your sister soon.," the young woman said sympathetically as her glasses were obscured by the light. Danger Beast blood flowed into the tubes, originating from currently obscured specimens. The girl quickly began to have a seizure as her eyes darted to all corners of the room and she spat out blood.

"Agggh!," she screamed as the young, indigo haired woman held her down.

"I knew it lead to a rejection. Most humans can't handle this in this system, let alone have it constantly. We need to have her relaxed! The sedative!," she ordered the nurse.

"Yes Prof. Gainen!," The nurse replied as she then pulled out a syringe. Carefully, she injected it into the left shoulder, causing the girl to stop pulsating.

"The next step is her adapting to the injection. If Kurome succeeds then we'll have a potentially more powerful asset. If she fails...then unfortunately, we'll have a potentially powerful abomination for experiments,," Gainen explained before looking in the man with the monocle's direction.

"You...actually memorized her name...?," the nurse said to Gainen's disgusted disappointment. She was just as selfish as most of the people in this current version of the government.

 _Heh, Heh, heh...by nature, normal people like you, you're no match for the seven above you. I was considering to dope them regularly, but this plan by this Gainen person is much less work on our part. It would've been a hassle to manufacture drugs on a regular basis to their specific needs. Who knew that we could harness the power that made the Rakshasa Demons so fearsome so readily. We can definitely apply this on a larger scale very soon. But, for now- soon it will be complete- an assassination squad to be fear- the Group of Terror!,_ thought the man with the monocle.

He then saw Gainen mouth the words-

"Group of Terror...how unimaginative...Dr. Phobia"

 _Did she read my mind...? Who is this woman?,_ thought Dr. Phobia with shocked surprise.

 _I...need to see...Big Sister...,_ thought Kurome as her mind went blank.

* * *

 **Rousei Village**

A group of individuals met in secret in order to discuss the rumors that they had gathered.

"I heard one of the Empire's top dogs is training some of their new assassin project here...to have us killed.," said a voice of man obscured in the dark.

"We can finally be free if we do our jobs right...And join up with the main group in HQ in order to squash this corrupt Empire.," replied the voice of a girl.

"Good on telling us...what is your name little one?," said another, more mature feminine voice.

"A-Aqua...Miss...," said a a meek, petite sized girl with short teal hair with bangs that covered her eyes. She wore a baggy, white, segmented dress that dropped to the floor and obscured her legs.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and the Elite Seven go on their missions with no issues...until a teal haired girl shows up and she's not normal.**


	6. Kill The First Group Mission 2

**Author Notes: I decided to add some details to the nameless targets that the Elite Seven were supposed to kill due to how unfleshed out they were in the original series.**

 **And making the Elite Seven relatively much stronger because the Empire did put a lot of effort for Gozuki to make a decoy village, train them for missions in both combat and espionage and** **miscellaneous other aspects of life to make them the best of the best.**

 **Also more hints of what's to come in the future appear at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Kill The First Group Mission 2**

* * *

 **Rousei Village- Butcher Shop**

Akame dropped a pot of fish in front of a woman with long dark tied in a long braid. She wore a cotton bandana, a white blouse with a black buttoned sash and a long skirt hidden behind an apron.

"Thanks for getting all of the fish I asked for, Akame!," she said cheerfully.

"It was a piece of cake, Martha.," Akame replied in confidence.

"Here! As thanks, I threw in a little extra for you..," Martha said as she offered Akame the money as payment for her services.

"Thanks...Now I can eat a delicious BBQ meal!," Akame said with confidence, making Martha laugh in amusement.

"Akame, since you're a girl why don't you buy a ribbon for your hair once in a while?," Martha asked the girl.

"But, hair decorations aren't juicy or delicious.," Akame replied in a genuine tone of seriousness.

 _She's definitely not been exposed to her feminine side...,_ thought Martha.

"Come with me for a second!," Martha shouted as she dragged Akame upstairs, much to Akame's confusion.

After shutting the door and a fierce struggle, Martha had managed to change Akame's attire to something more traditionally attractive.

"There! It looks good on you! Sorry it's an old outfit of mine, but I want you to have it Akame- in exchange for more fish...," Martha proclaimed with joy as Akame now wore a nice dress with frills. She hoped that it would continue for a while longer.

Little did she know that it wouldn't last...

* * *

 **Gozuki's House**

The seven children had gathered in front of Gozuki.

Akame had already changed back into her old uniform due to Gozuki saying,

"You won't be needing to wear something like that, unless the mission requires it or if you need to attend an invite from the nobility."

Akame complied with some reluctance.

Guy then walked towards Akame.

"Thanks for freeing me from being tied on a tree Akame. I got ahead of myself when gambling and ran out of money to pay up. So I got punished until you saved my ass!," Guy said with a hearty laugh.

 _I can't tell her I tried to go to the red light district, got shocked and caught peeking. So I got tied up as punishment...,_ he thought with guilt.

"That always happens to you, Guy...," Akame replied with a sigh.

"From now on, I'm going to walk the straight and narrow path.," Guy answered with gusto, which no one really believed.

"Sure. Sure. we're late to this meeting because you got into trouble.," Akame replied with a hint of irritation.

"What's with the clothes? Did the owner of the eatery give it to you? She's gorgeous and nice- and friggin hot!," Guy said as he slowly inched closer to Akame, only for Corey to elbow him in the gut.

"With that out of the way...Now of all of you! The preparations are in place and it is time for you to go on your first individual missions!," Gozuki declared.

"Papa you don't mean?!," Corey said in shock.

"That's right. Today's killing won't be the local Rousei Monkey nor some information spies. It will be both human and more combat trained!," Gozuki explained.

"The day has finally come!," Poney cheered in anticipation wit her hands clenched.

"I can't wait to show off my skill!," Guy said as he cracked his knuckles.

 _We're going to take down a human opponent that is oriented towards combat?,_ thought Green as he pushed his glasses to his face, hiding his anxiety.

 _I-I've got to do my best!,_ thought Tsukushi as she worried about the outcome of the mission.

 _I'll just take care of it the way I usually do things.,_ thought Corey calmly.

 _It's my first solo mission...It needs to be a success...,_ Akame thought.

"Now I know that with your skills, you wouldn't lose to most people anyway. Just do it how you did agains the Sabatini Group and you'll be fine...besides you'll be in the possession of the Shingu.," Gozuki explained.

"You mean the tools we have?," Tsukushi asked her "daddy".

"That's right. The name of the weapons you've been given...I'm going to go into exposition mode.," Gozuki said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sigh...," "Chief" said as he leaned against the wall.

"One thousand years ago, the First Emperor established the Empire out of the ashes of an even worse ruling power, but worried that his government might soon collapse in a few years. He fashioned 48 weapons called Teigu, to protect the nation forever. Each were made from the long forgotten craftsmanship and with the use of legendary Danger Beasts were used as material in their making, but the exact details are lost.," he told the seven, the story that had been passed down to the majority of the Empire's society with the exception of the villages that laid on the outskirts of the Empire.

"500 years ago, a civl war occurred and many of the Teigu were lost in the conflict. So as a reaction to the loss of military might, the Emperor of 400 years ago attempted to make his own version of the Teigu, he loathed the idea that the Teigu were weapons of antiquity to be never replicated. However, the Shingu were not close to the power of the Teigu, Ironically, he named them the Vassal Arms of the Imperial Arms. In a fit of humiliation, he sealed them away despite the Shingu being stronger than an average weapon. And only recently, were they used by the Empire in assignments to protect it from its attackers.," Gozuki concluded as he pointed to Akame's weapon.

"The weapons you all possess are those same Shingu. I hope you realize how valuable they truly are.," Gozuki added.

"I never realized it was so incredible! So much history!," Tsukushi said in genuine amazement.

"I got them from a secret vault in the Empire...Do you understand now?! The missions you have been assigned you who have been bestowed with these national treasures- are for crucial and noble causes in the name of the Empire. Be proud! Your actions will save our great Empire!," Gozumi answered in declarative tone in order to boaster the Elite Seven's resolve.

"Then is your weapon also a Shingu daddy?!," Tsukushi asked Gozuki, noting his signature sword.

"No, this is a Teigu. Once you've completed enough missions, you will trade in your Shingu for one of the Teigu specifically chosen for you.," Gozuki explained as he held Murasame in front of them.

"Waah! You're so cool Daddy! Just as I'd expect from the one who raised us!," Poney shouted in enjoy.

"I know right? Work hard and you can be like me one day!," Gozuki replied with a laugh.

Suddenly, the air got colder as he revealed his darker, egotism that he usually hid beneath his harsh, but considerate daddy exterior.

"By the way...Failure in your first solo missions is not tolerable by any means...If you do so, you'll be demoted to the capital's main army to be one of the many children soldiers who fight in the front lines, many who have grudges against you for putting them in that situation and will be promoted to take your place if you don't do a good job today. We've been working for eight years to prepare you so don't make yourselves look bad for your daddy's sake!," he added vehemently.

"This is extremely important work we do, making the people of the Empire happy. Someone who can't even do that is no child of mine...and you're by no means irreplaceable by any measure.," he concluded, reminding them once more the cruel reality of their current situation.

After a moment of intense silence, Gozuki resumed his usual professional "daddy" persona.

"I'm going to have you each kill your own target. Cooperation is forbidden. Open your individual envelopes later. All the details will be written inside...and don't be surprised who you'll fight...anyone could have cold feet and turn agains the Empire, be it friend, family, acquaintance...or even a family member...," Gozuki added in Akame's direction specifically, making her tense.

"What's our time limit?," Corey asked.

"Corelina. Bring your target's head here by tomorrow morning. They're all cornered criminals considered bad by the Empire for trying to disrupt it, so don't hesitate.," Gozuki explained.

 _All of them are convicted_ _criminals who worked in the Revolutionary Army. It was risky to promise them acquisitions of their charges, knowing they'd just return to be annoyances again, but it's not untrue that their actions push the Empire into more insane decisions when cornered- leading to devastating results! And not all of them are saints either...I bet even if they did win, they'd turn out just as corrupt even quicker than the Empire did. Well, I look forward to their results...it's not like anything's going to go wrong in this assignment.,_ he thought, unaware of what was going to happen.

As the group went outside, they prepared to leave to their separate ways, but...

"What's going on? This isn't what they were ordered to do.," Gozuki remarked as he looked down from the window.

Each of their targets were all grouped together in a formation, cloaked in robes with masks.

"Hahaha! We are spies from the Revolutionary Army that will bring change to the Empire! Come and face us!," said the leader as the group then divided into separate directions.

"That was unexpected..., but we have our targets...now to make our "daddy" proud...," said Chief with a narrow look of determination on his face.

Nodding the seven children went on their separate ways.

* * *

 **Cornelia POV**

"Target confirmed.," Cornelia said as she came upon a lake where her target was setting up a fire.

The figure uncloaked himself to reveal an armored man with a large sword and shaggy hair.

"I won't hesitate to kill you even if you are a child! Your delusional ways end here!," he shouted as he rushed with his sword arched to slash her.

 _He looks like Papa, but this man is my target...,_ thought Cornelia as she readied her arm length-gauntlet on her right arm.

"Switch. **Crushing King**!," she declared as she lunged at the swordsman with her fist aiming for his chest for a signature blow.

He then redirected it with his sword to her surprise and backed away.

"She was right. Cursing King is the Gauntlet Shingu that gives you superhuman strength, but you have the risk of a recoil if you're not careful...You have to strike directly in order to finish me off. Papa's dearest," he said with cold contempt.

"Who are you?," Cornelia asked while confused on how he knew about her weapon's capabilities.

"Mezuki...for one thing...You're not the only daughter my brother has...and I'm not talking about those other three you hang around with.," he explained as he took his signature sword stance.

"Brother...? I don't care what you try to spin, you're a target and you just need to die.," Cornelia replied as she took a more serious stance.

 _Gozuki joined that cult to get superpowers, he underestimates the power of the human will and spirit!,_ thought Mezuki as he tightened for a final draw of his sword.

 _Once I get back, I'll deal with you, Gozuki bastard. And then help to make this-,_ he added until he noticed that Cornelia wasn't inching in.

"Huh?," he said aloud until she released a punching thrust and the air pressure went into his armor, pulverizing his internal organs and popping his head like a soda pop.

"We had to learn how to snipe from long range as well in order to become balanced in our skillset.," she explained as Cornelia then undressed and bathed in the water.

 _Mission_ _accomplished...it was a little unpredictable, but Papa must've trusted me in the end...who was this "she" that he mentioned? Oh well, good luck everyone.,_ thought Cornelia as she bathed.

 _I failed...and I now fear the monsters that will be unleashed on the world if my colleagues don't eliminate the others.,_ thought Mezuki as he died.

After that, his head fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **Green POV**

The cloaked figure that Green followed revealed himself to be a man in a black shirt with a ponytail and a heart tattoo walked in a forest while Green looked down on him from a tree.

"Whoa...some money in the forest...what's it doing here?...And who would be dumb enough to think I'd just fall for that?!," said the man as he dodged a whip just in time.

"Tch...," Green said as he realized the man was on to him.

"I was caught so many times trying to peep on Najenda that I'm used to predicting containment traps like what Lubbock would do with his Cross Tail.," he remarked as he looked in Green's direction.

 _He's good._ **Side-Winder** _is a whip Shingu attached to a retractable handle that moves in accordance to the possessor's will. Its signature trait is its_ _unpredictable movements that are difficult to maneuver. He must have been told beforehand...not by Daddy...he really didn't want failure and he's not the type to see us for the sake of his own amusement. He's too proud for that.,_ thought Green as he analyzed the situation.

He then dodged the man who had leapt towards his location at incredible speeds, causing the young man to change locations.

 _Someone must've leaked our abilities beforehand so they could get an advantage...Is it the Revolutionary Army backing them up or someone else...?,_ Green pondered before the man with the heart tattoo spoke.

"I'm going to have my way with that one chick with the sleeveless outfit...her armpits are so nice!," he said lewdly.

"I'm going to be the one who-I mean she's not someone to be used for your own twisted amusements!," Green said flustered.

"So you're her boyfriend?...Or her designated breeding partner...The Empire doesn't care about you, just your skills and what you can do to protect them...Let me, Heartache, kill you before you cross a line you can't go back from. You're just ignorant kids who are being led by a genocidal jackass. My superiors, Najenda and a few others will let you join us if you asked nicely. A nice girl from HQ said that she had informed the others of our location, so we can rendezvous with them.," the man said in an unconvincingly sympathetic tone as he pulled out a heart shaped knife from the back of his pocket.

"That was just to let you explain what names I could get out of you. And how you would try to lure me into a trap. I need to be prepared for all sorts of combat situations and how to capture a target!," Green explained as Heartache suddenly realized that he had been entangled in the rope, which had looped around the branch he was standing on and had constricted itself around the target's body.

"Sorry, but I don't have the courage to get into a straight up death match against a close range opponent like you...So I have to be clever and calculate the easiest ways to eliminate the target.," Green explained as he tightened the whip and crushed Heartache into pieces/

 _There's no way that someone like that would be so able to figure out what Side-Winder does without someone informing him before him...like that girl he mentioned...,_ Green thought as he picked up the head, the only part that remained relatively undamaged.

* * *

 **Poney POV**

The two figures that Poney followed led her into a back-alley.

"Tch, what are you guys planning?," Poney asked as the two stopped and then tossed their cloaks and masks.

One was a blond man with short spiky hair, a stubbled goatee, a black jacket, a loose shirt and long pants with shoes. He smoked a cigarette. The second was a black haired man with shades, an overcoat over his shirt and pants. Both wielded a knife in their respective dominant hand.

"Don't let your guard down. Even though she's kid, she's got Yocto Bottoms- a clothing type Shingu. She told us that it accelerates the user's speed to supernatural levels and amplifies their leg power, but relatively speaking. It relies on the original user's strength in order to make the boost work, meaning in the hands of someone with all power and little brain, it's dangerous, but it would be more so in the hands of an intelligent professional who can use its full potential. Someone like you wouldn't wield it Nibui.," explained the man in the shades.

"Sounds like we have a chance, Ikasu...I don't think I'd look good in that though.," replied the blond as he put out the cigarette.

"I ain't dumb! How do you know about my Shingu?! Start talking...then I'll kill you...Never mind! I'm supposed to kill you anyway!," Poney shouted in annoyance as she lunged at the two men.

 _Who is this she? A rebel spy that infiltrated the village? No, must be somebody else...Ngh...I'll just beat it out of them before I kill them!,_ she thought with frustration as she activated her Shingu, which generated energy from her belt to the bottom of her shorts to the ankle bracelet that was apart of the weapon.

The two, anticipating the straightforward movement, dodged it and raised their knives, preparing to strike her at once.

"She's probably a novice that just got her weapon. When we get back to Hq, let's go find ourselves a nice pair of babes to grow old with and have strapping young boys and beautiful wives.," Nibui shouted mid-attack.

"I already have you...," Ikasu muttered mid-attack as he briefly blushed in Nibui's direction, as he then turned away in embarrassment.

Poney then maneuvered around as she head butted the two men in the ribcage, Nibui into the opposite wall.

"We didn't get Shingu recently. We had to master them from the start of our eight year training...I just didn't know what it actually was...Anyway, I just know how to use it in ways you jerks can't imagine.," Poney explained she walked to the two men.

Grabbing their hair, she ripped them off their bodies with the ease of a twig being tanked off a branch.

"Yuck...Having two targets was a shocker, but them knowing about my Shingu thingy was strange. But, It all worked out in the end, I mean I "used my head while taking them down" so that's what I did. Good think I'm so thick!," Poney said as she pointed to her forehead, that was slightly bruised from the attack. Quiet chirping was heard in the background.

"I need to put them in a bag quick...I need to ask Papa about this "She" person...," Poney said as she placed the heads in a burlap bag and went back to the base, lightly put down by the bad joke she made.

* * *

 **Chief's POV**

 _My opponent...is all of these guys?_ , Chief thought himself as he stood in front of a group of five muscular men wielding bladed weapons who had removed their cloaks.

"I don't care who this brat is- anyone who comes to fight us is gonna get cut down! We're the Over-Confident Quintet! Too wild for regular missions and only used as a last resort! We know about your **Water Dragon Sword** , Najasho from a certain Revolutionary woman that said we can be allowed to kill more Empire Scum if we kill you all at once. We just need to last three minutes and then we will be able to kill you when you're exhausted!," shouted the leader, not noticing that "Chief" or rather his real name, Najasho was in no mind for asking about the information or who the informant was that told them about his Shingu.

He simply cut him down like an insect.

"He's not using his Shingu! He's easy pickings!," shouted one of the Quintet as he licked his blade.

All remaining four rushed at him blindly.

Najasho stabbed the one nearest him, using the body as a weapon as he turned his body in order to hit the swordsman in the back of him with the stabbed body, hitting him towards a nearby rock formation, killing the second one. He then lowered himself and kicked the remaining two off their balance. The platinum haired youth then used his Shingu and stabbed them systematically with no emotion.

"Stupid dad...It's going to be a pain to bring these heads...and asking who told them about my Shingu is going to be even more of bore...," Najasho said as he gathered each of the heads after removing them from their resting places.

His sword had a segmented, scaled grip with a scaly cross guard with a round, red iris eye in the center. It briefly turned its pupil towards its master and then towards a rock before returning to its usual position. It was something that he hadn't really taken notice of before then.

 _Are the Danger Beasts that made these Shingu...are they still alive...?,_ Najasho thought as he turned his attention back to the base.

What the sword had briefly picked up on was an unusual fellow with a plump belly, wearing an expensive looking, segmented white suit with a long overcoat and a fedora of silver color. The unusual thing was that, he had the head of a curved snout, salmon head plopped over his obese body, webbed hands and a fish tail emerging from his behind.

"I say, that boy is gonna be a heartthrob to all of the women he meets. I do say, that I was right to tag along on orders from our King. She better be careful you hear. These youngin' are going not as easy as Madame Shirome did declare. Now where is that leader of mine?," said the being with a heavy accent of another country not affiliated with the Empire. He then vanished from behind the rock.

* * *

 **Tsukushi's POV**

Tsukushi walked nervously as she felt she was being watched.

Several feet away, a teal haired girl trailed her with a focused teal eye that was expressionless and cold.

* * *

 **Next Chapter- Akame undergoes a harsh test while Tsukushi encounters a strange girl on her mission**


	7. Kill The First Group Mission 3

**Author Notes: As Akame had a tone of subtext with Leone, then Akame definitely had some subtext with Tsukushi as well given how close they were to one another. Next chapter, the focus goes onto Kurome and her group. I'm going to be more lenient with them, since they had the raw deal in the original manga.**

 **I might be coming up with a Seryu/Kurome/Esdeath threesome fanfic very soon. Give me ideas on what I should do for that** **story.**

 **Chapter 7: Kill The First Group Mission 3**

* * *

 **Gozuki's House**

"Nobody's back yet...Well, Guy's taking on one of the brighter ones of the bunch and Green's is a meathead that has good senses. I intentionally put them in situations that would force them to be more willing to exert more force on the more difficult targets.," said Gozuki as he drank alcohol while sitting in his chair.

 _Especially,_ _Akame. Not only are you are kind by nature, but you also don't have the blind loyalty to me that most of the others have. Especially, Tsukushi and Poney do...So you're going to have to prove yourself as an asset by being tested mentally...,_ he thought with a cold pragmatism.

 _Though it is worrisome that the targets all collaborated with each other in that ridiculous display earlier...Must mean they were probably informed before hand and likely know what they're in for., Who told them? Dr. Phobia in hopes of getting ahead of me? Another faction? Did the rebels manage to get intel and have a way to get them out? No, it would be much noisier, I'd be one of the targets and more "valiant" displays of "heroism" would be displayed. It's too quiet and I'm sitting here without distractions...Someone other than the Empire and rebels is pulling the strings...maybe with the girl that Akame mentioned before.,_ thought Gozuki as he put down his drink.

* * *

 **Akame's POV**

"Martha...you're my target?," Akame asked in shock as she reached her target in the graveyard as she opened the letter, who had removed her mask and cloak at this time.

"...Eh...What is it Akame? Calling me out here this late in the night...," Martha asked in confusion.

 _She's not realizing what's going on? Maybe Daddy or those people she was with brainwashed her, I wouldn't be surprised since he took me from Kurome...I can't believe that Martha who's been always been so kind to me, is a soy...Daddy must be wrong...this doesn't make sense...,_ Akame thought with a troubled expression. She was the second mother to her, but the memory of the first mother was becoming blurry.

Memories of Martha showing her the stars, having Akame put on dresses and patching her wounds raced through her mind.

"Ah, Don't tell me you want to negotiate at a price increase on the ingredients you always supply with each day? If that's it, saw it for the day, time and place and we can discuss it later...," Martha said in her usual coy, yet genuinely nice nature.

"Never-mind. I was suspecting you were a spy from the Revolutionary Army and that you decided to kill me on your own. But, you were just sleep-walking. Sorry for bothering you. I'll talk with Daddy in the morning.," Akame said with a sweat drop as she walked back.

"Yeah right. Like I'm a traitor. That kind of joke isn't funny. Akame, your leg's being pulled and I'm going to have a word with Gozuki about that little girl that says you needed to kill me...," Martha replied initially with a humorous tone of voice before it got more serious at the end.

"I didn't say anything about a little girl...," Akame said in realization as Martha pulled out a knife.

Akame had dodged the knife and kicked Martha out of instinctive reflex.

"Aw...I didn't even nick you...well done, Akame...," Martha said in respect as she twirled her knife.

"M-Marha!," Akame said in startled shock.

"That won't do in our biz. The Empire's all about the flashy splendor, but there's more specific things that go into it. Like knowing never to trust what your target says. It's the basics for those who live in the shadows, see?," Martha replied in a more serious tone of voice.

"Then you're not brainwashed?! You're really-," Akame inquired in a realized tone of dread.

"Yup, a traitor on the rebel army's side. I should be careful- anything that Kiriichimonji touches can't heal or close once it cuts it. And you have an immunity to most poisons due to your training. What a dilemma.," Martha complained as she took a combat stance.

"Why?," Akame asked as she blocked the first strike from her attacker.

"I've been watching you for all these years in order to figure you out. You're too nice for this kinda job and that's going to make your assassination life difficult...unless you're willing to throw it away your humanity. But, I don't want you to lose yourself...So I'm make it easier for you and have you die right now and I'll make sure it's painless for your sake! And I'll go after the others next. We'll be down seven threats to the new world!," Martha explained as she struck Akame with extreme force.

Akame then forced Martha back with the weight of her arms, pushing her into a gravestone.

"I can't die here...I have Kurome to keep company. So I can't let it happen!," Akame told Martha.

"Then try to stop me!," Martha declared.

 _She's admitted to treason! I kill her in order to stay alive! If I don't I won't see Kurome again_!, Akame thought as she managed to push Martha back each time, but not enough to land a decisive blow.

Akame then thought back to one of her training sessions with Gozuki as she managed to disarm her attacker.

* * *

 _Listen well Akame. If you want to live and see your little sister again...then you need to be more heartless when you're on a mission. You felt a connection with those Sabatini targets and that's eventually going to get you killed if you keep trying to sympathize with every target- they'll eventually take advantage of your kindness and stab you in the back., his voice echoed in her mind._

 _You need to be able to flip a switch inside your hide, a phrase you know. When you're on a mission, you say it aloud or whisper it in your heart. Either way is fine. Just do it in order to make yourself focused on the kill. It will be a mantra for you, so you don't pity the enemy and you can survive..._

* * *

Akame then slashed Martha with her Shingu and the strike made her hit the gravestone behind her.

"Rest in pieces...," Akame said with coldness and a hint of reluctance.

"Well done...," Martha said quietly.

"Were you being nice just so it would make me lower my guard when the day came...?," Akame said in a monotone voice.

"I had to. I'm a spy..., but truthfully...," Martha said as something jutted out of her sleeve.

Akame reactively sliced off her head.

 _That's the way Akame. You need to be able to deliver the finishing blow right away..., but I did love you...in spite of a traitor I was...,_ thought Martha's last thoughts as she died.

"I did what I had to do for the nation, but...I don't feel happy about this at all...," Akame cried while holding Martha's head in her arms.

* * *

 **Martha's Past**

 _Martha was a former undercover agent for the rebels, but was eventually caught by the Empire. In order to save her family that was being killed, she had to sell her soul to the Empire, dooming thousands of operations through the intel she had collected. Her role in the Empire was to assist in the upbringing of assassins, including the cooperation of her own death. All to protect her real family._

 _In fact, the people in the village, the village itself and the targets were apart of a raising program in order to brainwash Akame and the others. And they were strictly prohibited from ever telling Akame and the other this fact. But, just before the mission, a mysterious girl offered the targets a chance to redeem themselves by killing the assassins and rendezvous with the main rebel army. To be able to make up for their crimes of selling out their comrades with the intel they were tortured out of._

 _But, it was all another ploy. There was no intention of those targets of ever living beyond the night because the girl wasn't apart of the rebels in the first place._

* * *

 **Guy's POV**

 _Any second now...,_ thought Guy hidden in the dark of a cave that his target had hidden in. She was a blond, twin tailed haired girl wearing a hat with long straps, arm-length gloves, shorts, a tight shirt, and boots.

"This cave is just within the designated area. I've set thorough traps throughout the entrance. All there's left is to wait until tomorrow and then I'll either be acquitted of my rebellious ways and head back to HQ...Or as that little girl said, the Revolutionary Army will come to me. And I'll go home once the country's changed for the better.," said the girl in a peppy tone of confidence.

"Girl...so voluptuous, but you obviously been had.," said Guy's voice as his figure phased out of the rock behind her.

" **Rhea Rare Suit.** Armor Shingu that can manipulate soil and burrow like mole right? Too bad it can't create soil from nothing and it's hard for you for you to move.," she said as she slowly undressed herself.

"What are you doing?," Guy said as he paused.

"You're a perv that likes busty woman right? I mean it's better than that Corey-," she replied, only for Guy to strike her immediately. She managed to dodge the strikes.

"I, Ploy, was trained for speed and any situation to get out of. You're nothing, but a-," said the girl only for Guy to pin her down and choke her until she suffocated to death.

"Don't talk too much. It makes it harder for you to escape. Likely the reason why a bimbo like you managed to get caught in the first place...Though her intel on me is scary...Anyway, target confirmed and executed.," Guy said as he deactivated his shin into the core he wore on a necklace around his chest.

"Father was right...humans normally die too quickly compared to Danger Beasts...Huh...I felt uncomfortable for a second...I never felt that way hunting Danger Beasts or that one group...What's this bad feeling I can't explain...Oh well! This makes me a hero who protects the country!," Guy said casually as he grabbed her head and pulled out of her body.

 ** _"You've crossed the Moral Event Horizon. No matter how much you convince yourself! A hell waits for you Guy! Muhhahaha!_** ," shouted demonic voice in response to Guy's words. Making him turn around for a brief moment.

"Just my imagination...," said Guy as he activated his Shingu and phased into the ground.

" ** _So those targets weren't up to snuff? No matter, we'll introduce ourselves proper very soon...,"_** said the voice as red eyes glowed in the dark.

* * *

 **Tsukushi POV**

An older man with a mustache, a goatee and short white hair. He wore a white coat with black pants and black shoes. He already had sensed his assassin's presence.

The location was a small lake covered by long grass and a wood boardwalk leading into it.

"...Hey...How long are you are going to hide there? Come on out now. I won't be sleeping tonight either way...I don't buy what that little girl said at alll...," he said in a very no-nonsense and serious tone of voice.

"Aww...you knew I was here.," Tsukushi said with disappointment.

"I was the leader of the group you met before!," he said in a boisterous tone that Tsukushi recognized to be the one that was the head of the cloaked group they met outside the house.

"If you're the leader- then Daddy will be very proud of me!," she declared aloud.

 _Daddy...so proud of a man who's putting up this charade in order to_ _please that glutton behind the throne...,_ thought man as he

"You're the child with **Prometheus**. A gun Shingu that can make the bullets change their trajectory to twist and turn and can fire in various ways. The accuracy decreases with each shot in a row so the timing must be crucial. I am suspicious on how she knew this, but I need to get back to HQ.," he said to Tsukushi's surprise.

 _And if she is a liar, which I suspect she is...then I'll bring her in for interrogations to see what Empire Faction or organization she belonged to.,_ he added in his mind.

"H-how'd you know that?! Anyway, you're my target! Say your prayers!," Tsukushi said with a blushed expression of shock.

"I'm Majide. I'm innocent of the heinous charges your letter claims. I only did what the countryfolk that the nobility ignore desire,, even it was dirty work. and I have somewhere to go home to...though, you likely don't anymore...The Empire likely made sure of that...," he explained as he took a martial arts stance while crouching down.

 _Like Daddy said, his words will try to confuse me, but his actions make it clear he'll kill me...,_ thought Tsukushi as she prepared to attack.

"What is a voluptuous, cute girl like yourself killing people for the Empire...why don't we talk about you killing the Empire's people instead...They deserve it more...," he said with a genuine attempt to persuade her to his side to a degree.

"No Discussion!," Tsukushi said as she readied her Shingu, only for Majide to move swiftly behind her.

"Shouldn't have said something that made me think I was trying to hit on her. Then you leave me no choice! I have already figured out that I need to attack while you're readying to attack.," he said as he constrained her from behind.

"I'll give you you a painless death for one so ignorant of the truth.," he explained until he was alarmed by the focused glint in her eyes.

Tsukushi then used her own body to toss him down in front of her and then fired at his chest several times to make sure he died.

"You really are so young though...poor thing...And you there...I suspected from the start...you were a devil in the guise of a girl.," Majide said as he pointed to the person behind him, much to Tsukushi's confusion.

 _Come to think of think...I had a granddaughter taken in by the Empire after they killed her parents...what a shame I never met her...,_ he thought as he died.

"Scary...but if it means someone can be happy now, then I'm glad...," Tsukushi said as she dropped to her knees. She then cut off the man's head and placed it in a burlap sack she had on her person.

Tsukushi then turned around to a teal haired girl, wearing a baggy, segmented dress with long sleeves, looking at her with expressionless, cold teal iris eyes.

"Are you lost little girl?," she asked with a blush.

"Target found. Those novices...performed as inadequate as foreseen...Now for the proclamation...," said the girl as she reached out a hand to grab her waist.

"Those are kinda big words for someone your age...And that's not behavior that a kid should have," Tsukushi said as she patted the teal haired girl on the head while also pushing the girl's hand away.

"War will be waged on your species...Only the superior one will remain...Also...I have seen more full moons than any human alive...for I am not human...," the girl droned in a monotone voice as she then grabbed the brunette's upper back and pulled her towards her.

"Eh?," Tsukushi added in confusion, as the girl was inches from her face.

"Now...my mission... **Avaritia: Ego**...," the girl said as she hugged a surprised Tsukushi. They were engulfed in a flash of light, which quickly dimmed down as only a single person remained. Tsukushi except her expressions were as wide eyed and stoic as the teal haired girl.

"I say...you look fine in that body...Madam Aqua...," said the blustery voice of a salmon headed individual, specifically the head the Cherry Blossom Salmon Danger Beast.

"I-I was worried Oncorhynchus! T-that girl was really strong. S-she might've killed me if I hadn't possessed her right away!," cried the little girl as she beat on the salmon headed individual, much to his annoyance.

"Well, the true purpose of the mission was to get a way to observe them and you've done it. Make sure to let yourself let her take the reins on a regular basis ya hear. They might suspect you on account of you not being exactly the same as her. Hide yourself in her subconscious and appear when even she can't handle it. King Xiphias will be pleased on what you learn as you progress in your assignment!," Oncorhynchus explained while Aqua-Tsukushi fondled her host's larger bosom.

"R-roger.," Aqua-Tsukushi said as the salmon headed humanoid vanished.

The brunette then blanked out and Tsukushi was back in control of her body.

"O-oh I need to head back now.," the brunette said as she grabbed her burlap sack and headed back to Gozuki's house.

* * *

 **Gozuki House- The Night after the Killings**

"The morality rate of one's first mission is high...common sense...," said the leader in a serious tone.

"However, all of you accomplished your tasks even better than I expected! Well done! You should be very proud of yourselves! Tonight we feast!," Gozuki added with confident pride.

As the group celebrated, Akame felt depressed, which only Tsukushi noticed.

Briefly, Aqua took over to give a glance in Gozuki's direction and returned back control as soon as he noticed.

 _I felt as though there was another one amongst us...Better be on high alert for any assailants from the rebels that might've infiltrated just in case...,_ Gozuki thought cautiously.

* * *

 **Later outside of Gozuki's House**

"Akame...are you ok?," Najasho asked a forlorn Akame as Tsukushi accompanied him.

"Tsukushi...Cheif...," Akame answered.

"You had no injuries. Even when they attacked us with all their might, the most that they accomplished was that one who got Tsukushi in a hold, but that was temporary.," Najasho explained as he came closer.

"What are you so down about?," he asked his comrade.

"It's odd...I still can't believe Martha's not in this world anymore...I feel like I'll be eating in her bakery tomorrow.," Akame said with a sad sigh of regret.

"You can't bring back the a life that has been lost. You should know that by now.," Najasho explained.

"You're right...," Akame replied.

"Father's right on this. You should be proud of what you did. Shrimps like you shouldn't grapple with these difficult concepts yet. That's a job for me, maybe Guy..., but definitely, also Cornelia to handle.," Najasho answered as he headed back to the house.

"Come back once you've flipped the switch and be ready for this life. There will be no more setbacks. Besides you not eating is a natural disaster.," he added while still heading back.

"That's his way of comforting you...," Tsukushi said with a sweat drop on her cheek.

"I know...," Akame replied, now more relieved.

The two then held hands and got closer to one another.

"I'll stay with you until you feel better. Don't worry...," Tsukushi said with intimate looking eyes, her lips nearing Akame's.

"Thanks...Tsukushi...," Akame replied as she kissed her best friend.

 _Ooooh nooooo...,_ said Aqua within Tsukushi's subconscious as the two girls made out.

* * *

 **The Empire** **Capital- Underground Lab**

"Oh ho...after two successful trials, the Elite Seven are now ready for the combat forces of the rebels...I won't let him get the better of me. How about we wrap things up on our end...Gainen?," Dr. Phobia asked his colleague.

"No need to rush. This actually is going much faster on its own pace than I anticipated. Rushing will only lead to us looking bad...and getting axed off by Honest for wasting his time...," Gainen replied as she looked at the five individuals sitting in chairs with tubes injected into their skin. Danger Beast pumped into their blood stream, but they weren't reacting negatively like they did on their first run.

"That's true...I look forward to the results.," Dr. Phobia said with confidence.

 _Kurome. Natala. Gin. Womyn. Remus. You guys are going to be up against the real enemy sooner or later...even if it means that I burn some bridges with people I_ _could've befriended before this...,_ she thought as Kurome was the first to open her eyes.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Kurome's group engage in their first test, but things quickly go out of hand when an outside foe interferes**


	8. Kill The Rejections

**Author Notes** : **The original version of this story from the manga was grim, but I've decided to be a little bit more lenient with the** **Group of Terror. Their intake of Danger Beast blood has in turn resulted in mutations that will be elaborated in future chapters in the fanfic**

 **Also there is going to be some deviations from the original material as a certain someone will be interfering with their mission.**

 **As for Honest, it's implied that he killed the previous Emperor and his wife recently and replaced him with the current one during the events of Akame Ga Kill Zero, but this will have a slight deviation.**

 **Chapter 8: Kill The Rejections**

* * *

 **Capital Execution Site**

Five young individuals were gathered in front of five criminals chained and restrained with two individuals standing on the side.

"You are despicable monsters who disrupt this country and plant the seeds of misfortune. You will now be executed," Dr. Phobia said as he looked at the men with disgust.

 _Pretty fine judgment from your house of glass.,_ thought Gaine as she hid her irritation at his hypocrisy.

"Do it.," he commanded the five individuals to execute the prisoners. The woman of the group looked in surprise at what she was realizing for the first time.

They were A young girl with short black hair worn in twin-tail style hair and black eyes; she wore a military uniform with a short skirt. A tall young man with short blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a zipped-up jacket with a belt with several pouches attached to it, as well as regular pants and shoes. He carried his spear-like weapon with him. A young girl with silver hair worn in a long ponytail. She wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark belt, black tights, boots and gloves. A young girl with dark hair cut in a bob style. She wore a pair of glasses, a white shirt with a vest, a tie and a long skirt. And finally, a young girl with long light-colored hair decorated with a dark hair band. She wore a black shirt with a miniskirt, black tights and light-colored boots. she also wore a long jacket.

"But, they're just kids-," she said in revulsion at Dr. Phobia until each one of the criminals was cut down by the weapons each possessed.

"Waah...so scary...," said the air headed girl with long bright colored hair with a tinge of fear.

"Come on, get your head together blockhead! We have to do this for a living!," yelled the silver haired one in frustration towards her smaller companion.

"She's right.," said the bespectacled girl in agreement.

"...Gainen...I took care of them...," the long haired girl said to the indigo haired young woman with glee. Dr. Phobia was miffed that this woman was the one that the group seemed to react to more frequently rather than him.

 _I was supposed to be the one who's leading, but slowly she's worming in and stealing my glory...,_ thought the monocle wearing man in annoyance.

"Tch...clean up.," he said in frustration as he headed back to his office.

"Yes sir!," said the five in unison.

Gainen sat on the side as the five cleaned up their mess.

"Waah...Gin...I'm worried about us getting official assignments soon.," said the long haired girl with the hairband in a worried tone as she quickly scrubbed the floor while feeling anxious.

"Remus, you really are a blockhead- we're supposed to do that as assassins. You're just lucky we had this Danger Beast blood in us...otherwise you'd always be the one lagging behind...God! I can't believe how we have to do labor Womyn.," Gin complains in annoyance as she twirled her broom onto her back.

"Remus. You should just focus on the task and forego those emotions in battle. Then you'll be fine, right Natala?," asked Womyn as she scrubbed the floor.

"Hmm...Well, this is work that kids normally don't do on a regular basis. She might be justified in her hesitation...," Natala replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Then she oughta get used to it. All of us do.," Kurome concluded as she continued scrubbing.

"But, Kurome. You're always able to kill in one blow from the very start remember- even before the treatment you know? You're amazing.," Natala acknowledged.

"I had to do it four times before I got it right.," Womyn sighed in embarrassment.

"I just lucked out, went in blind...and I couldn't stop vomiting the night afterwards.," Kurome said in a dull tone, as she recalled in her memories, having to attack a scared man at Dr. Phobia's orders when she first got to the capital 8 years ago.

"Same here, but I got used to it after a few days.," Natala replied.

"Speaking of which, we should be fighting real fighters soon, not just prisoners.," Womyn complained.

"I'm nervous going into a real battle. It's going to be very different from what we did before.," Remus said nervously.

"I see it as our big chance at last!," Gin said with gusto.

"I have to prove my worth on the battlefield and get myself a reputation as I can catch up to the elite.," she added.

"The Elite Seven...the ones who underwent training in a separate location from us.," Womyn noted.

"Wow...special treatment...So jealous...," Remus said with a sigh.

 _Right now. I'm in tenth place. If I work hard enough. I might be transferred into the Elite.,_ thought Gin as she clenched her fist.

"Real battle huh...If I perform well enough, I can see my sister again.," Kurome said as she filled up the water for another bucket to soak the mop in.

"You will. But, you're not going to the Elite Seven. You're something more than just favorited soldiers raised in an artificial farm. You've been given what will be the salvation of this Empire, the ability to fight beyond human limitations. And the people who will receive the same treatment as you going forward, will thank you for your efforts. I'm going to make you don't get tossed out...it would make the last eight years meaningless...," Gainen said with her glasses obscured, making it hard to judge if she said it out of concern or out of military duty. She then returned to silence as she looked on.

 _I'm sorry...It's actually worse than you know...you definitely won't have normal lives after this._ , she thought with intense regret.

* * *

 **The Empire- Private Lab**

"Here's the stylish poison you asked of me. It should do the trick if you throw it in a well.," said a flamboyant voice as he revealed a vial in front of Dr. Phobia.

"Good job Dr. Stylish, how many days will the effects last?," Dr. Phobia asked as he took the vial. The person that Dr. Phobia was talking to was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and pale blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat. He also wore the purple gloves, Perfector on his person at all times.

"Oh they'll get spots all over their bodies and be in pain for three days. After that, they'll be fully recovered, but the fever will be mistaken for Rubola Disease.," explained Dr. Stylish with extravagant movements.

"That's perfect doctor. This ought to reveal which are spies. When they hear a contagious disease is going around, the village will be abandoned in no time. And hearing this new out of empathy, the rebels will whole-heartedly go to save their comrades and the bystanders caught in the crossfire because...it's their fault for being there in the first place. And then we capture whoever gets caught in the trap. And since it's contagious, it means the would be rescuers will be weakened enough to be caught as well. It's a double-layered trap to end most of their numbers.," Dr. Phobia explained his fiendish plan with gusto.

"That's good thinking on your part...And as compensation, I will request ten male prisoners as usual. I don't need women.," Dr. Stylish explained, with his homosexuality being very well-known in the Empire.

"Hm, I'll have them readied for you at once...," Dr. Phobia said with a sigh of acceptance, due to the Teigu Doctor's quirks didn't hinder his talents in any way.

 _Now that this is done. I can see the start of their first mission, their first battle outside the Empire's gallows...,_ thought Dr. Phobia in anticipation as he then laughed maniacally.

"What are you laughing about?," Dr. Stylish asked in confusion.

Awkwardly, Dr. Phobia left the room.

* * *

 **Battlefield Outside the Capital**

The group of five youths gathered behind a piece of a long destroyed building as their targets sat around a campfire.

"All right, I'm going to go over our mission one more time. Our targets are barbarian spies who live in a village near the capital. Another time has already snuffed them out and forcing them to our location. Anything to worry about?," Natala detailed the mission.

"Nothing sir. Everything's in order, there's nothing to worry about.," Womyn replied with confidence.

"R-right we can do this!," Remus said with a nervous stutter.

"This is so silly, there's really no point going over it again! It's gonna be an easy victory! I'm shaking with excitement you know!," Gin said in confidence with a smug grin.

"Let's do what we usually do. We've been through all sorts of training for this.," Kurome said with a determined tone.

"That's right. It's as Kurome says.," Womyn agreed.

"But, they say that there's a high mortality rate on an assassin's first mission. We're all flagged with death signs!, Like we'll go in confident, but they'll prove to be more dangerous and kill some of us off while we start off with believing that we'll all survive. This is so nerve-wracking!," Remus said with a panic. Natala then patted her head.

"Of course that is true, but we'll be prepared for anything!," Natala declared, much to Gin's chagrin.

"...What the fuck?! You're acting weird buddy!," shouted one of the men that the group targeted as one of his comrades started to convulse in a freakish way.

He then sprouted wings, a tail, horns and gradually became less human.

"What the shi-," shouted the men as suddenly, he too began to mutate, growing tentacles from his mouth, out of his eyelids, ear canals and nostrils. The rest mutated in various ways, growing feathered wings, animal mouths, eyes, tails, ears in anatomically wrong positions on the body. By the end, they were more abomination than human.

"...Except that.," Natala said nervously.

"What is going on...This can't be normal...Did they use hallucinations drugs?!," Womyn shouted at the night.

It was silent until Kurome rushed in.

She then leapt on the one with tentacles and jumped towards the demonic winged one.

"The mission is underway. No complications will be tolerated by the Doctors.," Kurome explained as she stabbed it through its forehead, into his brain and quickly withdrew it just as quick. She then leapt away at accelerated speeds back to her location.

"She's right...they may have turned into weird things, but they're likely not as skilled as they would've been! Let's show them what the...Go-Shinigami can do!," Natala shouted to his comrades.

"Weren't we called the Group of Terror?," Gin asked as she rushed in alongside Natala.

"That name is generic according to Prof. Gainen. And we need to prove that we're worthy of that name!," Natala replied as he stabbed the one with tentacles through its chest.

"I'm already great! I'm gonna be even greater!," Gin stated as she slashed several of the mutated freaks.

"It's scary, but we can do it!," Remus said as she slashed a bulbous mutant into pieces.

"You're right.," Womyn agreed as she stabbed a mutant with several equine legs for arms before it could thwack her.

"That was easy...," Gin said as she stabbed the last one, a pig-snouted mutant with several eyes in the stomach.

The group smiled in victory, one of the pieces quivered.

"Must be its death throes?," Gin pondered aloud.

Suddenly, it moved towards one of the deceased bodies and started to assimilate it.

"Are we in a monster horror story?," Womyn asked as her glasses flashed.

It then proceeded to one body after the next as it melded into a large amorphous mass.

"Ok, what happens now-," Gin asked as it without warning, sprouted an enormous hand, grabbed all five and squashed them in its hold.

Standing in the far distance, was a slender, medium sized male with steel-gray, short hair with rectangular glasses and a high collar that covered his mouth, wearing a segmented, white business suit. His hands seemed to be crafted and artificial, hinting of a robotic nature. He gave a smug look of victory as he then spoke conceitedly,

"I, the great genius, Calculo, came out here on orders to observe some potential threats. But, I decided to have some experimental fun with some formula I laced their food with, knowing that they'd eat it upon arrival. These lesser creatures may have been rejects to become more of an advanced race, but they're a good stepping stone to analyze...Hmm?"

The grip of the hand was forced opened as Natala stretched it out, with his arms elongated as he did so.

* * *

 **The Empire- Lab Office**

Gainen and Dr. Phobia sat opposite to each other, with the latter clenching her hands while the latter focused on his vial.

"Another experiment to root out rebellion? I think our project is more important than just killing villages for the hell of it.," Gainen asked Dr. Phobia.

"Indeed it is. I hope that for our sakes, that our little experiment involving Danger Beast blood hasn't been for naught.," he answered with contempt.

"It hasn't, but it is true that they can't be considered what we call humans. You probably say they're "monsters now.," Gainen said with an obscured expression that hid her emotions.

"You and I at least agree on that front, but we need as of those monsters to protect the Empire...I look forward to the future results.," Dr. Phobia said with a nasty grin.

"Oh by the way, I looked up the files of the original Teigu creators and one of the makers of the Shingu...Apparently, there's one woman with one daughter with no living descendants from 1000 years ago and a similar woman from 400 years ago with no descendants recorded looks exactly the same as this Gainen girl.," Dr. Stylish said as he put the portraits of three women, one Gainen and two others that were identical except the qualities of the other two being more weathered and of more primitive material.

"I'll keep that in mind...," Dr. Phobia noted to his surprise.

* * *

 **Back on the Battle Field**

As Natala elongated his arms, the creature began to grows cancerous blotches on its body.

"It's now your turn.," Natala declared as Gin went ahead.

"I'm gonna win!," she shouted as she cut the blob in half, causing the ground to collapse in half.

As the divided halves began to form into two clones, Remus and Womyn went next.

Womyn sheathed her sword, as she then touched the blob. It then became extremely thin and died on contact.

Remus blushed as her arms bent and contorted unnaturally until they were large claymore like weapon extensions.

With a powerful slash, she cut the remaining blob in half.

As the pieces attempted to retreat, Kurome touched the blobs...and they stopped functioning as soon as they were touched.

Kurome's hands, which had briefly turnt black, returned to their normal pigment just as quickly.

"It was complicated, but we managed to finish our mission right away.," Natala said as Remus' limbs went back to normal.

Nodding, the five returned back to base after Womyn collected a sample for Dr. Phobia to analyze.

Calculo then vanished as he felt, _Damn, I'll do better next time..._

* * *

 **Empire- Lab Office**

"Good work. You will be able to now sleep on regular beds very soon. But, not now. I'll have this analyzed.," Dr. Phobia told the group as he put the blob sample in a vial for analyzation.

"Oh and you will be dubbed the Empire's Five Reapers. You need to work hard to catch up to them.," he aded as he left the room.

Prof. Gainen then bowed silently, and left right away, but not before she said as she closed the door behind them-

"You did good."

The five would normally sleep in a pitch black room, without any food or drink or bedding. Just a door that locked from both the outside and the inside, which only the caretakers could open and their only access to the real world was a latch that opened up to allow for the Empire staff to check on them. And it was deliberately pressurized once closed so they wouldn't try to escape or sleep comfortably.

It seemed only Gainen saw them as anything other than lab subjects.

"Are you guys doing well...?," Natala asked.

"Don't worry about others than yourself.," Gin responded in annoyance, while Womyn and Remus slept very close to one other.

 _I'm going to get better. I will see my sister again...,_ thought Kurome.

She and the others would constantly have to struggle to keep breathing enough to sleep long enough to function the next day. Or else, failure meant being rejected and replaced by the failed youths that would gladly take their place. And that also meant being Dr. Stylish's experiments...who was been rumored to do nightmarish experiments on others.

* * *

 **Empire Corridors**

"We need to keep them fighting to get them more adjusted to it. We need to stop the smolders of rebellion before they break into an outbreak of war.," Dr. Phobia explained.

 _Those mutations...could they be on the move already...the Hell Kingdom?!,_ thought Gainen.

Dr. Phobia was very suspicious of Gainen, but both bowed down as Honest walked past them.

"What is he going to tonight? Nothing involving him can be good.," Gainen noted to herself.

He was heading in the direction of the Emperor's bed room...in order to cure his current "ailment."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and the Elite Seven deal with a target, but it gets the attention of the Revolutionary Army's combat associates**


	9. Kill The Tricked

**Author Notes: This will be similar to the events of Akame Ga Kill Zero with a slight twist. Compared to the last few chapters, this will be** **comparatively lighter in content due to it setting up events for the future.**

 **Chapter 9: Kill The Tricked**

* * *

 _Several Months after the their killing of Martha and the others, the Elite Seven undertake more assassination missions, having left the "village" they were raised in due to Gozuki suspecting that that the location was_ _comprised. They moved to the Empire's Northern borders._

* * *

"Your next target is the viceroy of the the Le Lang Castle who is secretly communicating with the barbarians of the North led by Numa, who's trying to gather them together in order to crush the Empire. He's also a big shot in the political scene. Use your knowledge you've gathered in order to bring him down.," Gozuki explained.

"Yes sir!," the seven agreed.

* * *

 **Restaurant In Le Lang Castle Town**

"I'm bored...Najasho, we should just raid the castle and kill him when night falls.," Guy said while leaning back on his chair.

"Quiet shrimp. Things aren't that simple...and it's Chief, remember?," Najasho explained while reading and occasionally breaking a bite of his parfait.

"You know we've spent more time together. I think a little familiarity is acceptable now...Najasho.," Guy replied to Najasho's annoyance.

"The castle is littered with traps and the viceroy is definitely going to be protected by powerful bodyguards. And it's justified due to him being a double crosser to the Empire. So it's going to be difficult to get a shot at him.," Green described as he wore a waiter's uniform.

"My signature coffee been offered to get on the local specialities menu.," Green added as he gave Najasho his coffee

" _Whistle-_ You're really getting the hang of this Green.," Guy acknowledged Green's skill as a waiter.

"Hey, don't forget that we have a goal to accomplish here, shrimp.," Najasho argued.

"I know, Najasho. First, we have to infiltrate every area and gather information right?," Green counter-argued as he left and went to deliver to his next customer.

"Why don't we do anything?," Guy questioned as he rested his left arm on the table.

"We're the ones who oversee the others and hold the responsibility of making sure we clean after their messes.," Najasho answered as he sipped his coffee.

 _I wonder how the girls are doing?,_ thought Green as he looked up towards the sky.

* * *

 **Viceroy's Castle**

"Sigh...we couldn't get in and Poney's getting in a battle of some sort with the local chief...," Cornelia, dressed as a maid looking on from behind a corner as the two engaged in a cook off in filleting fish.

"I wonder how Akame is doing...?," Cornelia asked.

* * *

 **Horse Stables**

Akame, dressed as a maid, checked the horse stables while eating some meat.

"Hmm...Tsukushi...what the...," Akame said as she saw Tsukushi, dressed as a maid, being backed against the wall by a military officer.

"You'd make a good concubine...why not work for some additional money...?," said the officer.

Suddenly, Tsukushi's eyes turned an expressionless teal as she went behind him and palm-striked him in the back before he noticed. He fell the ground unconscious.

"Lowly mortal...I'll make sure you don't talk that way again...," Tsukushi said in an oddly monotone voice as she pulled out a knife to slit his throat.

"Tsukushi! We can't raise suspicion! The viceroy's going to be hunting tonight...if you do that, we'll lose our window...," Akame demanded, causing Tsukushi's eyes to return to their normal color.

"Eh...That man...He was bullying me...then I blanked out...," Tsukushi said with a puffed face and tears in her eyes.

"Let's go before he wakes up.," Akame said as the two left the stable.

 _You've been having these episodes where you act this odd sort of way...ever since the assignment in the Rousei Village.,_ thought Akame as she held Tsukushi close to her.

* * *

 **Elite Seven's Room**

"I can't believe that you were hit on. Imagine if Cornelia the super babe got proposed by an aristocrat!?, I knew it was a bad idea to let the girls go into the castle!" Guy shouted in horror.

"You're overreacting Guy. It's like saying the Empire's elite are all that depraved way and use the people to act on their hedonistic desires.," Cornelia replied, making the group go blank in dread for a second. If anyone from the Empire had listened, especially Gozuki, it would be regarded as treason.

"...Anyway, it was hard to get any useful information, aside from what Akame gathered. How about you Poney?," Najasho asked.

"I know to to fillet a fish, Najasho.," Poney said with a thumbs up. The group hung their heads down in disappointment to Poney's confusion.

"Not you too...," Najasho sighed with annoyance.

"And that's nothing to brag about.," Green added.

"Chief. We should go now.," Akame suggested.

The group nodded in response.

* * *

 **Viceroy Forest**

The seven waited behind the trees for what seemed like several minutes, but oddly enough-

"Are you sure he was going to come here?," Najasho asked.

"It doesn't seem like he suspected us and has his protectors attack us now...It would be much more lively now.," Green observed.

"...Wait do you hear that? An animals eating something.," Poney said aloud.

"I don't think that's relevant to what we're talking about-," Cornelia argued before Tsukushi cut her off.

"Look...," Tsukushi whispered.

"I see it and...What the...," Guy said in shock.

"What should we do...," Akame said as she felt dread at the sight.

"Keep hidden and make sure we're not spotted. It's clearly something out of our league right now...," Najasho suggested as the group remained still.

As the light haired, black mustached head of the viceroy was being chomped on by a monstrous creature, the moonlight revealed its shape. It was a slender male humanoid with black/yellow bob-cut haircut, long, thin antennae with red lipstick and no visible nose. He wore a simple, segmented suit with a yellow/black tie. Two large, silver compound wings grew on his back and his eyes had large black irises that seemed to be made up of small hexagons at a closer inspection. He had a cruel, short-tempered and unstable air about him, a violent psychopath that didn't seem to be especially intelligent. A pile of both the men that usually accompanied the viceroy and the fur coated bodyguards lay on a pile.

Tsukushi, unbeknownst to the others, had her eyes turnt teal as she looked at the winged insect being with disgust...as if something inside her knew him well.

He then looked at a tree for a few moments before firing a yellow laser from his eyes, slowing carving words into it.

"That should make the other side focus on something other than what we're doing...Why couldn't I just smash them and slowly prolong the pain? So much easier...," he said with a coldly, aggressive tone of voice before he flew into the sky.

Najasho then looked at the words on the tree, which said,

 **The Elite Seven will take the heads of Rebellion like We have done here tonight and smolder the flames of revolution.**

"Shit...we've been framed...," Najasho said as he signaled for the others to leave.

"What a monster...," Tsukushi said.

"Are we any different...do any of you guys feel bad about killing people anymore...?." Guy brought up to their confusion.

"You're so dumb guy. I'm actually surprised you can worry about things...," Poney joked to Guy's frustration.

 _Things huh...?,"_ thought Akame as she thought about the strange girl from the Sabatini incident as well as Tsukushi's recurring split personality memory loss.

* * *

 **Gozuki's Current Base**

"Damn...it looks like whatever that person was framed you for our job and they're going to send professionals after you. You're targets now. And it takes an assassin to kill an assassin. Your missions from now on will take a sudden jump in danger, so be prepared for the target to be a trap.," Gozuki explained to the dejected Elite Seven, knowing they had failed the mission.

"Yes sir...," they answered.

* * *

 **On Outskirts of Le Lang**

"So our next target is the Empire's assassin unit? What a pain...," complained a girl as she followed her two comrades. The girl had pale skin, pinkish-auburn hair, and pinkish-red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots.

One of the two in front of the girl was a young lady with long dark grey hair with a silver hair look in the front of her hair that looped to the back and lime iris eyes. She wore a yellow green scarf and a shinobi attire with her midriff exposed. The other was a an older woman with gray hair and purple iris eyes. She wore purple robes and a purple hat. On her left hand, she wore a metallic glove.

"Don't doddle. We'll be meeting them soon. And show the the power of the Oarbughs!," said the older woman.

"Ok.," said the girl in a singsong tune.

A bee oversaw them before returning back to the insect humanoid in the sky, unbeknownst to the three women.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A look at the Elite Seven during their free time.**


	10. Kill the Interlude Verse 1

**Author Notes: After nine straight chapter of intense action, I take an interlude, a break chapter that is much easier on the tension. It also fleshes out the** **background of the Seven other than Akame, who admittedly while fun, have no real background.**

 **I just saw** **Incredibles 2 and it's beyond excellent!**

 **Warning contains Lemon material near the End.**

 **Chapter 10: Kill the Interlude Verse 1**

* * *

 **Akame POV- Eight Years** **Ago**

Gozuki brought Akame in front of five individuals. One was a girl with light brown hair with amber eyes who seemed very nervous; a blonde girl with blue eyes who seemed determined; a tomboyish girl with auburn hair with green eyes; a sullen black haired bespectacled boy with green eyes; a tall brown haired boy who looked scary; and lastly, a serious boy with platinum blond hair with golden eyes.

"You will be training with these six in order to become good enough to one of the Empire's finest.," He stated aloud as he put his hand on Akame's head, looking serious as he did so.

"And if you do, you'll be able to see your sister again. So don't try anything reckless like running away. The minute you do, she'll be put on the front lines...to fight men who would not even hesitate to kill a child. And you'll be eventually follow in her footsteps... Understand?," Gozuki whispered in her ear.

The black haired girl gulped as she thought on the consequences of what her actions might bring.

"Good. Get along with them alright?," Gozuki said as he patted her head.

"Ok...daddy...," Akame said reluctantly. The man then headed into the cabin.

"So you're the one who managed to barely get into the ranks while protecting your sister? I think you might've done better if you had tried a little more...shrimp.," said the platinum haired boy with a scoff of scorn.

Akame immediately was put off with his elitist attitude. As was everyone else.

"And since I did the best, you'll all call me Chief. Got that?," he said to the other five.

"Who made you boss? Just because you defeated your group with ease- you must've gotten lucky.," said the big brown haired boy as he cracked his fist.

"Get the pretty showoff!," yelled the auburn haired girl.

The other five then rushed towards him in order to attack the youth directly. But, he breathed calmly.

With smooth motion, he managed to tackle each of the five with ease.

He then moved towards a surprised Akame, who he threw to the ground.

"Do you understand your places shrimps?," said the platinum haired boy as he brushed himself off.

"Yes...Chief.," said the six in unison.

* * *

 **Later That Night- Boy's Room**

"I lost...and I calculated his moves-set from the data collected from the winning scores of the tests.," said the bespectacled boy with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm gonna try again next time!," yelled the brown haired boy as he clenched his fist.

"How did you win again shrimps?," asked the platinum blond boy as the brown haired boy realized who was behind him.

"By being the toughest there, no strategy involved- just being super tough. How did you win?," the brown haired boy said with gusto before turning to the bespectacled boy.

"I didn't wanna die, so I took down the easier ones first, then I observed the stamina of the stronger ones and then struck them down once they were too tired.," the green eyed boy said with a sullen look of self-loathing as he clenched his hands on the bed.

"Being strong and clever is important for a leader. And why did your parents give you away...?," the platinum haired boy asked the two boys.

"Because being this tough meant I could be a bodyguard for an Empire elite one day and that I give the money back home.," the brown haired boy explained bluntly.

"...I was the scaredy cat of the family...So it was better to give up the weak link in order to survive.," the bespectacled boy said aloud, but his thoughts told another story. He was happy with his folks until the Empire goons burst in and ran through both his parents with sword in hand. And the boy was dragged from their bodies crying.

"I...was brought for reasons...," the platinum haired boy said, but his memories thought back to that day.

His father and mother were in the military and spoke against the family where Honest came from. The patriarch of the time had secretly ordered to have his entire family killed due to their altruism. His big sister had died in front of him, protecting him from a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hairstyle with four ponytails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. His laughing face had very sharp teeth.

This man dragged him from his home and was about to killed by a large sword when Gozuki stopped him just in time. It was through his offer that the boy would be trained out of his parent's misplaced morality and be loyal to the Empire.

It was all about bidding his time until he had the chance to meet with that same Captain, if the man ever slipped up in a way that the Empire deemed him a liability.

"What are your names...shrimps?," the boy said with a scoff.

"Green.," said the bespectacled boy as he offered his hand in friendship.

"Guy.,"answered the brown haired boy as he offered a fist bump.

"Your parents had poor naming conventions...especially you.," said the platinum haired boy as he looked in disappointment at the brown haired boy.

"Then what's your name, genius?," Guy asked in irritable curiosity.

"It's Najasho..., but you officially all call me Chief. I have a responsibility to shape you up for Daddy's sake.," Chief said while blushing.

He then shook Green's hand and fist-bumped Guy's.

"You will be toughed up tomorrow, shrimps.," Najasho said to the two, much to their dread.

"...What do you think of girls by the way shrimps?," he asked the two.

"Cooties...yuck!," they shouted.

* * *

 **Girl's Room**

The girls slept on two beds, with the two pairs sharing the same mattress. They had just taken an unusual bottle that was left in the room to drink out of. And it made them feel fuzzy and happy at the same time.

 _It's because it's in feminine nature to get along better than the masculine, who try to fight all the time and have difficulty in expressing their feelings._

"So you have a sister?, I'm jealous. I don't have that much in the family support department.," said the blond as she thought back to a cloudy memory- with two figures always arguing, her being beaten and being scolded all the time. It was truly a godsend that the Empire managed to save her in time.

"You're no. 7, which means you're our junior you know. I won because I was tough and that wasn't considered ladylike and all that.," said the auburn haired girl as she crossed her arms in confidence and winked at Akame.

"I'm just happy we're all friends.," said the brunette. She thought back to how she was dragged from both of her parents and even caught glimpses of them being shot in cold blood. She repressed those memories for the sake of staying alive.

"Do you think any of the boys will be our prince in shining armor to rescue us in danger?," the brunette asked.

"I can defend myself, but I'd probably take Chief to get back at him for beating me...Being a henpecked husband is a fate worse than death!," the auburn haired girl said sinisterly.

"Well...the big boy seems nice..., but I have a feeling that he's going down a path towards indecency in the future...," the blond said with reluctance.

"Maybe that four eyes...and I share him with her.," said the the brunette as she hugged the red eyed girl.

"I was more comfortable with girls, especially my old Mommy and Kurome. If it's ordered, I'd do it. But, if it were up to me...any of you would be my pick to protect. The blondie and the pony hair should be nice since this ahoge girl smells nice.," Akame said blatantly to the confusion of the others.

 _I think it's better to befriend them...otherwise, if I'm being antagonistic, he might have Kurome suffer.,_ thought the raven haired girl as she realized the path she needed to take going forward.

"I'm Akame. My father said that it's because it's easier to name his children after the color of their eyes to remember them better.," Akame introduced herself.

 _Wait, that doesn't sound like the father I remember...Why would I say that?,_ thought Akame, unsure of this fact that suddenly emerged from her subconscious.

"Well...that was your old Daddy. Our new Daddy is going to help us get stronger. I'm Cornelia, and its my job to raise you to be proper ladies in training.," the blond said with confidence.

"Well, I'm Poney. And I'm gonna be Daddy's favorite.," said the auburn haired girl, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"No, I am!," Cornelia said as she neared the auburn haired girl.

The two then tugged on each other's cheek as they tussled childishly.

The brunette then went towards Akame and said shyly,

"I'm Tsukushi. Nice to meet you Akame."

"Yeah...," Akame replied as she blushed.

It all went blank until the morning.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

"Oh hell...I left the booze there last night...raising non-supernatural children is going to be difficult.," Gozuki acknowledged in a rare show of genuine humane awkwardness as he saw Cornelia and Poney hugging each other while tugging at the other's cheek while Akame and Tsukushi slept very close with their hands clasped on the other.

"Time to wake them up. Otherwise, they'll become stagnant and Dr. Phobia will catch up due to my laziness.," Gozuki said as he took the bed sheets off the bed.

The girls then awoke half-dazed as he said,

"You will be fighting the Rousei Monkey today. You won't be let in until you all defeat it together.," he said, causing the girls to become very alert with impending dread.

* * *

 **Eight Years Later- Rousei Mountain- Several Months Prior**

"Akame! Now that Daddy's said we'r done for the day- let's sleep together tonight!," Tsukishi suggested while wrapping her arms around Akame's.

"Sure.," Akame agreed with a blush.

"Girls sure are close to each other.," Green said as he looked at how close the two were as they headed to the girl's room.

"Let's compete with them and you sleep with me. Then they'll be jealous and say- "I wanna to hang out with the handsome men to give them warm affections.," Guy said in a deadpan attempt of romanticism.

Green then slapped the brown haired colleague's hand away as he said, "Knock it off with your horrid jokes. Besides, why don't you ask them instead of doing all of that?"

 _Oh my, Green x Guy- GreenGuy. So much better than CornGuy or PonyCorn. I mean AkaTsu is nice, so is AkaChief as well. Maybe not PonyChief..Oh I can't decide...,_ thought Cornelia as she mistook the boy's arguments for flirting due to her obsession with shipping.

"Shrimp. You used my shampoo again.," Najasho said he tugged Poney's hair in annoyance.

"It's the first thing I saw...And you usually hid the shampoo from everyone else anyway...So we'd go have to find herbs in the grasslands again...Only for you to concoct your own.," Poney argued.

"It's your fault for not just using the soap bars to clean. It's less of a hassle and you can buy it at the store.," Najasho counter-argued until he accidentally pulled Poney into him, causing them to collapse on the ground.

Poney opened her eyes to see that her lips locked with Najasho's and she was sitting on his body.

Quickly, she ran away in embarrassment and Najasho briefly blushed before resuming his stoic nature.

 _Oh well. PonyChief is set. Maybe I'll settle for CornGuy. Green's sad since Akame's...,_ thought Cornelia as she knew what was going on in the girl's room.

Inside the girl's room, Akame and Tsukushi had removed their clothing, lifted their legs on the body of the other and had pressing their womanhoods together.

"I think we should invite Green one day...I mean he likes you. You have to be little bi-curious after all this time.," Tsukushi said with a sly look on her face as the two moved in sync with each other.

"I mean Green's just a-," Akame answered before Tsukushi kissed her passionately.

Tsukushi then grabbed Akame's ass as Akame clasped Tsukushi's large bosom.

The two briefly separated with a saliva trail between the two.

"You blossomed early...," Akame said mid-kiss before resuming.

"Well, you'll have time to grow...," Tsukushi answered as she then resumed the kiss, with their tongues wrestling within their mouths.

The two then climaxed as Akame laid on top of Tsukushi. Both were covered in heavy sweat and panted heavily.

"Daddy once said that some of assassination work involved taking advantage of our womanly charm in order to lure our targets regardless of gender into a false sense of security before killing them, especially in the cases where we have to infiltrate and gain their trust like with Sabatini. And also, in case they want to get know us on a deeper level, we oblige...before taking the opportunity to slay them. It's better to be really good at getting them distracted with as many techniques as possible.," Akame explained as she held Akame's hand.

"Whatever you say, you've really opened up now that we've hit puberty. I'm just happy that we're this close of best friends.," Tsukushi replied as the two then gave a good night's kiss before sleeping.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Oarbughs have been chosen to take the Elite Seven, will they manage to succeed or will another party interfere.**


	11. Kill The Interloper 1

**Author Notes: Happy Father's Day! This is a setup for the next big fight that will be coming very soon.**

 **Chapter 11: Kill The Interloper 1**

* * *

"I'm sorry...I'm pooped.," complained the auburn haired girl as she breathed heavily.

"Oh really? Well, toughen up, you're delaying our arrival. We're almost there anyway.," the old woman snapped in regards to the girl's whining.

"I remember all that I ate last week. Don't treat me like a senile old fool.," she added as she looked back at the auburn haired girl.

 _You only had hamburgers though._ , the auburn haired girl observed in her thoughts before the dark haired girl walked towards her.

"I'll give you a lift.," said the girl in a reserved voice as she gave the girl a piggy back ride.

"Sweet!," the girl yelled in praise.

"Don't spoil Chelsea Taeko!," the old woman snapped.

"Back when I was young and beautiful, I didn't have the luxury of being helped. It was either you pulled your weight or you were left behind-," droned the old woman as Chelsea blocked the words out of her head.

 _Ack! Old Lady Babara is bragging about her golden years again. I need to change the subject quickly.,_ thought Chelsea, worried that ironically the old woman would be the one to delay them now.

"Soooo, our next mission is to assassinate one of the Empire's top secret units, right? How do you think we'll lure them out?," Chelsea said to Taeko, ignoring the words of the old woman.

"We'll plan it with our allies.," Taeko said plainly.

"The trade route by which foreign countries have been supplying and financing the rebel army has been located. This false information should been sent to the Empire by now. And those suckers will have bought the bait just by now.," explained Babara.

"So we're going to act as merchants on that trade route and ambush them right?...Hm...," Chelsea replied before noticing the cloth tied around a branch.

"It seems like we've arrived at our destination.," Babara said aloud.

Suddenly, a group of shinobi jumped in front of them.

"So we're teaming up with these girls? Are they really going to be of any use?," said a light haired young man with a scar diagonally across his face and smug grin.

"You think they're grappling and wrestling specialists? If they are I'd love to test out their skills.," said his friend with a lecherous tone of voice.

 _It's that kind of talk that gets your ass kicked.,_ Chelsea thought with annoyance.

"But, is ok that granny's coming along? Does she babysit and cook for you?," said the youth as he walked towards Babara.

"Don't call me granny- I'm Babara.," Babara snapped at the youth with a grin of confidence.

"What did you say "Babara" _The_ Babara Oarbugh? Of the organization that carries the Grim Reaper's name?!," shouted the youth in shock and awe as he backed away in a panic.

"That's right. I'm the adviser to the Oarbughs! Want me to prove it?," she asked as she emitted a powerful bloodlust.

"N-no just your aura is proof enough. I never thought I'd see the real thing in the flesh!," he apologized while dropping to his knees.

"You better not underestimate Taeko either. She's been raised by the Oarbughs since she was a baby. And you do not want to get on her bad side.," the old man pointed to Taeko who emitted an intimidating aura as she looked to the side in a daze.

"And she's Chelsea. She used to work for a sadistic viceroy after losing her family and eventually killed him once she realized that she had a reason to change this world to rid this country of these scumbags, as a member of the Revolutionary Army. And she's been training and working with us to improve her skills and she's become able to hide her threatening aura...which I and Taeko can also do. So continue to train hard on stamina as well Chelsea.," Babara added to Chelsea's annoyance.

"Granny taught me well. Why did you say all that? Giving away my trade secrets...," Chelsea said with a sing-song tone.

 _She's right. I don't sense much from her, which makes her just as dangerous as her colleagues if not more so.,_ thought the youth.

"And we're-," said the youth before Babara cut him off.

"Judging by your attire, you're the mercenary unit the Tengus. I heard int the East, they are making weapons of that same name.," Babara observed.

"No relation, but if they've hired us along with the legendary Oarbughs. Then we have a really difficult group of adversaries to face.," the youth said with a sweat of nervousness on his brow.

"I suspect there's another organization outside of both the rebels and the Empire, is at work as well. We'll have to prepare for the worst.," Barbara acknowledged as she looked up in the sky and observed an insect that suspiciously acted in an observant manner uncommon for an animal.

* * *

 **North East of the** **Empire - Near the Border Hakuro River**

The Elite Seven were now training to keep their stamina up and their skills sharp. They were training in an abandoned temple that was partially submerged.

"Alright! Come at me Poney!," Cornelia in her training attire declared as Poney charged at her.

"This time I'm gonna win Corey!," shouted the auburn haired girl until she was thrown on her back by Cornelia.

"Yes! Cornelia wins just like always!," Guy clapped with joy.

"Corey and Poney are no. 3 and no. 4 fighters after all. It's only natural for her senior to beat Poney. And she's the champ for the girl matches since the very start.," Green observed from the seats.

"Damn...If only I could land a hit.," Poney said as she got up, only to noticed that Guy was now rushing towards Cornelia.

"Alright! time to take on the champion of the man matches!," Guy shouted.

"You're second place to Najasho though...," Green said from the sidelines.

 _I"ll take advantage of her confusion and cop a feel!,_ thought Guy before Cornelia punched him down into the water.

"Hey punches are against the rules!," Guy complained before Poney, Akame and Cornelia all splashed him.

"Felt threatened, instinctive reaction.," Corey said to Guy with a tone of disappointment.

"Nice one Corey!," Poney said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Hey Tsukushi! Wanna come?," Akame said with a pleased look on her face.

"I'll back you up!," Tsukushi said as she went into the water with her friend.

The four played in the water while Green looked at Akame longingly.

"Is this ok Father? Our target is coming down the river tonight.," Najasho asked.

"I actually have a suspicion...that something is going to go wrong...It's important to know when and when not to fight.," Gozuki explained.

* * *

 **Later That Night...**

The Tengu team were all on boats while Babara's group remained further away.

"This is a perfect spot for an ambush...," said the youth that led the Tengus.

"Something feels off...Chelsea scout the area.," Babara asked Chelsea.

Chelsea then pulled out a makeup kit with a plaid covering, however it wasn't an ordinary kit.

Subtly, the boats began to move on their own.

"Is it just me or the current moving too quickly...," asked the youth as the boats gradually began to move at a faster rate.

And the current was circling...downwards as it kept sipping towards the center of the cause of the increasing current.

"What the shit?!," he yelled as the boats spun down into the center of the current.

Quickly, the team readied their weaponry prepared for anything.

However, two large insect like pincer mandibles clasp onto the main boat, crushing it in its grasp.

"A Danger Beast huh?...Wait those mandibles?...That's a Well Antlion Danger Beast! Why would one hid in the water! They'e desert-," the youth said aloud before a large arm with a white, segmented sleeve grabbed his body in its grasp.

It then pulled him under as the others looked in shock, landing onto the boats away from the whirlpool's range.

The boats and the members that didn't get out in time were devoured by the trap.

"Is this one of their tactics?," Taeko asked.

"No, this is too barbaric and showy. The Empire won't do this...publicly. What is going on?," Babara observed as the Tengu team were gradually pulled into the current or grabbed by the arms of the unseen creature.

"Should we aid them?," Taeko asked as she pulled out her sword.

"Hold it. We shouldn't attack something that we have no idea of what it's capable of. Or that it's intelligent enough to do something dangerous. Either way, we need to retreat for now before it attacks. Chelsea- We're ready to leave!," Babara ordered as a large Mega Owl Danger Beast grabbed the two in its grasp, seemingly knowing of what the old woman wanted.

"We should be-," Babara explained until the whirlpool now filled with blood stopped its motion...and then propelled itself towards their direction.

"I knew it, it's intelligent! Fly faster!," Babara ordered as the Owl reluctantly flew even faster, causing the whirlpool to propel itself at an even faster rate.

As they reached the edge of the river and onto land, the whirlpool dissipated as a large insect Danger Beast, a Well Antlion Danger Beast scuttled in their direction. Oddly, it wore white clothing that was segmented and its proportions were oddly humanoid compared to how usually animalistic it would usually appear.

It seemed ready to continue pursuing, but it suddenly stopped and returned to the lake to Babara's confusion.

* * *

 **Hidden Location**

"Phew, we should be ok here. It seemed like it's amphibious and can't stay out of water too long...," Babara explained while sitting on s box.

"Or it received a command to continue hiding. I didn't expect that we would be ambushed by water. I don't think any survived.," Taeko answered as she dried off her clothing.

"If its the latter, then we're dealing with a secret third group that experiments in evolving Danger Beasts- there's no species in this country that looks like what we've see. And it was wearing clothing, meaning that its probably not the only one by any margin. In any case, we should send this news to HQ. Understand Chelsea?." Babara concluded as she turned to the Mega Owl.

The Mega Owl then poofed in a puff of smoke and Chelsea was in its place...rather the Mega Owl was Chelsea who had transformed.

"That monster was terrifying, but I think we're missing the main objective- that group that keeps on killing our allies...Damn using Gaea's Foundation is difficult for larger forms. It's exhausting,," Chelsea said with a huff.

"Then we're dealing with several possible scenarios. One is that this third party is playing on killing us to lure out those assassins in order to kill them. Kill them to lure us out...Or wait for both sides to kill each other. In any case, this is no longer just a simple mission...we get to slay monsters...," Babara said with anticipation to Chelsea's dread.

"Isn't it dangerous to focus squarely on this new target? What about the assassins?," Taeko asked her mentor.

"Oh I got that covered! I just got it before we went on the boat. It turns out that the Over-Confident Quintet, who were apart of the program that raised these...seven chosen ones.," Chelsea said aloud as she pulled out seven drawings from her to Taeko and Babara's astonishment.

"Wait, those idiots who were dumb enough to attack the Empire head on and got captured and made into their prisoners? They actually had the brain power to pull this off under their nose?," Babara inquired Chelsea with a tone of shock.

"Yes, it turns out before they died, they sketched out what each member looks like. No one didn't check because they were just janitors and they had a reputation of being disposable idiots.," Chelsea explained as she revealed the images of four girls and three boys.

"These will be helpful in tracking them and to make sure that we can identify them at anytime. Their sacrifices won't be in vain.," Babara said.

"Then we'd better get these drawings sent to our spies quickly. We'll have them search the nearest towns.," Chelsea said with optimism.

 _So these were youngsters all along. Taeko can't lose to such novices. And we'll make sure to deal with these other interlopers as well and show them the terror of the Oarbughs.,_ thought Babara with a determined look on her face.

"Next time it will be our turn to attack.," Taeko said as she observed the one with Akame's face in particular.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: An episode going into one of the lab sessions with the Five Reapers.**


	12. Kill the Interlude Verse 2

**Author Notes: This is based on one of the** **omakes of the Akame Ga Kill Zero chapters.**

 **Chapter 12:** **Kill the Interlude Verse 2**

* * *

 **The Empire- Five Reapers "Living Quarters"**

The Five Reapers had increased their skills and reputation over the following months. And as a reward, they were given their room that was a level above the previous lab and more furnished. It was filled with three beds, one for Gin and Natala, one for Remus and Womyn and lastly, one for Kurome. However, it was still a lab, with hidden viewing rooms and technology built into it, used for various purposes, such as gravity alteration for durability and endurance training, gas emitters for dulling the children in case one gets too rowdy, etc.

"Congratulations. The tests you've underwent is now being applied to the others that did not pass the top 12 roster. You are now the Five Reapers, who will lead the Group of Terror.," Dr. Phobia explained to the five youths. Gainen sighed as she facepalmed herself.

 _Managed to get your lame name established anyhow. Great.,_ thought Gainen with annoyance.

"We're going to undergo some tests. Specifically, undercover work.," Gainen explained to the Five Reapers.

"What kind of undercover work?," Kurome asked.

"Well, being an assassin means you need a cover story to be invited into rebel groups as spies, when regular infiltration isn't enough. Going under a guise is often more effective than getting into a base while avoiding detection.," Gainen explained while the five seemed confused.

"As such, you have been chosen to see which of you, young women will act as Natala's lover.," Dr. Phobia clarified as the four girls blushed in embarrassment.

Before they could speak, Dr. Phobia gave them a glare of intimidation as he said,

"It's mandatory since we'll be playing at their own game in order to get ahead of the rebels who target our nobility and supporters."

They gulped as they realized the implications of what denying such a task meant.

"We'll start with Remus.," Gainen said as she pulled out a checklist from her coat.

Remus nodded as she walked towards Natala, but suddenly tripped over air.

"Owie...," Remus cried.

"...Are you alright?," Natala asked.

"I'm fine Big Brother.," Remus asked with a blush.

 _Remus is out of the question. She and Natala would seem like siblings, which would add more questions.,_ thought Gainen as Natala gave Remus a pat on the head.

"Next is Womyn.," Gainen stated as the bespectacled girl came forward.

"We're going to have to plan out our dates. I think we should honey moon here, go to the shops in order to plan for our baby shower-," Womyn explained to a increasingly overwhelmed Natala.

 _She's too organized for someone like him. The rebels will ask questions on how they met and he'd probably blank out on what she'd plan out.,_ thought Dr. Phobia as he put his right index and thumb under his chin.

"Next, Kurome...," Gainen stated as she noticed that Kurome was walking until she was very close to Natala.

She then pounced the young woman as she straddled on top of him. Natala look a little nervous as Kurome looked at him with focused eyes.

"We're going to have to plan out our night, honey.," Kurome said with a sly tone of voice before Gainen pulled her off.

"No, that's too forward...you're very possessive and the way you've acted is going to make them suspicious.," she scolded the girl, who bowed in apology.

 _She's been so attached to her sibling that the eight years has led to develop obsessive issues over those close to her. Such loyalty will make her a perfect shield for those who are smart enough to use that for an advantage. And that trait is perfect for that Teigu...,_ thought Dr. Phobia as he observed Kurome's behavior.

"Last one...Gin.," Gainen read aloud as Kurome sat in a corner, feeling guilty.

"Hey, you need to stop turning in your sleep. You've got bedhead.," Gin said as she rubbed Natala's hair.

"Sorry...," Natala said as he rubbed his head and laughed sheepishly.

"I'll pack for you since you're so at this.," Gin said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks.," Natala said in gratitude.

 _Already like an old married couple. Perfect.,_ thought Gainen as her glasses gave off a rare glint of anticipation. Natala could've sworn that she had given him a thumbs up.

"We'll be good to go now. I'll set things up for your next mission...so you can get to know each other better.," Gainen said with a rare hint of teasing as she left the room.

"What a strange woman...," Dr. Phobia said as he then proceed to leave the room.

 _Those two images and that of Gainen looked too similar to be strangers that happen to look alike. And since they had no descendants, she can't be of their lineage due to it not continuing. And she says nothing of her past...,"_ pondered Dr. Phobia in his thoughts as he saw the woman in front of him as they continued down the pathway.

 _And if they're not strangers...or she's not her descendant...What if...she is the same woman in all images...Then that would make her over 1000 years old...No that's possible...how can a human live that long when Honest is taking all the measures he can to live to 130. Then what is she?,_ thought Dr. Phobia as the possibility ran through his head.

"We're eventually going to face enemies outside the nation once we've made the rebels completely unable to resist.," Prof. Gainen explained to Dr. Phobia as she glanced back.

"Yes, we have to think about nations like the Wakoku and the other continents. They have people who will resist our regime.," Dr. Phobia replied while Prof. Gainen.

"I'm not talking about something... _human...or animal...,_ explained Prof. Gainen in an uncharacteristically serious and no-nonsense tone of voice.

She then walked ahead as Dr. Phobia was left confused by what she had spoken.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Oarbughs and the Elite Seven arrive at an inn...as does some unwanted pest problems.**


	13. Kill The Interloper 2

**Author Notes: These evens take place prior to Najenda leaving the Empire.**

 **Expect major deviations from the original events**

 **Chapter 13: Kill The Interloper 2**

* * *

 **Mountain Hot Springs**

Akame, Poney, Tsukushi, and Cornelia all relaxed in the public hot spring, while waiting for Gozuki's orders to attack the new enemy.

"This should help with your shoulders, since they're stiff from all the baggage your boobs cause.," Poney snarked.

"They're not stiff!," Tsukushi whined.

"Gozuki said that a monster attacked the unit that would've killed us off had we gone that night.," Akame said as she thought back on what Gozuki had spoken of beforehand.

"Yeah, and it seemed like it was deliberately going after a target that was retreating, but didn't continue the attack as if it ordered back. That's strange...," Tsukushii acknowledged.

"But, we shouldn't let ourselves get distracted. The rebels will still go after us like Papa said.," Cornelia concluded.

"That's fine by me. Next time, we'll cook their chicken.!," Poney spoke confidently.

"That's we'll make sure their goose is cooked.," Tsukushi corrected before Poney grabbed her from behind.

"Geez, Tsukushi! I don't care about phrases! All I care about is winning!," Poney shouted as she fondled Tsukushi's breasts.

"Let me in!," Akame said as she hugged Tsukushi from the front.

"Guys, settle down...," Cornelia said to calm the girls down.

"Guys...hey! Why don't we sneak up on the boys and see if Najasho- I mean Chief catches us!," Akame said with confidence.

"Ah! Sounds super fun! If he doesn't then we'll finally call him shrimp instead!," Poney said aloud.

"Aww...that sounds so scary...," Tsukushi said nervously.

* * *

 **Tents Outside Baths**

"Sheesh, the girls sure are taking a long time to bathe.," Green said in concern as he sat around the campfire.

"They should be in and out in 5 minutes tops.," Guy speculated aloud, while tied up for trying to sneak in a peak of the girls naked once again.

"No, 45 minutes is appropriate for a bath.," Najasho argued while reading his book.

"Too short Guy. And that's too long, Chief Najasho.," Green counter-argued.

 _Oh for Peace's sakes.,_ thought Najasho in annoyance.

"When's Pop going to get back? I want to go to Deng Zhi Town.," Guy complained.

"He said that, as a reward for our hard work, he's going, he's going to let us stay at an inn that serves the local authorities.," Green explained.

"That's right. I heard that the brothel is in the brothel district.," Guy said with excitement.

"You should be very aware of the restriction by now...Are you that avoidant of Corey because she said no and you're just trying to compensate by going after other girls to avoid the issue?," Najasho asked, which made Guy turn his head the other way.

 _Maybe I am compensating...,_ Guy thought deeply in his thoughts under the layers of lechery.

"He isn't saying no.," Green said as he looked down.

At the same time, the girls peaked on their conversation while hiding behind the trees.

 _"I don't think Chief Najasho's noticed us, do you?,"_ whispered Poney to Cornelia.

 _If that's the case, then we ought to be proud of ourselves.,_ replied Cornelia in a hushed voice.

"Regardless, we should avoid viewing the girls naked until Daddy gives the ok. I won't forgive you if you spy on her-," Green said harshly, but stopped with a blush.

"Hm...? You said her with a worked up tone. I'm partnered with Cornelia and Poney's with Chief Najasho. And that leaves Tsukushi and Akame with you...," he pondered aloud before giving Green a subtle look.

"Which one is it?," Guy asked coyly.

"Gnh...," Gren yelped as his heart skipped a beat.

"We all know by now that they are in deep with each other, but doesn't mean that it's exclusively bi. So which one...or both?," Guy inquired with a vein popping out of his head.

"Is it Tsukumi?...No, you've never been interested in her voluptuous figure that Poney lacks...Maybe I'd reconsider if she actually did drink more milk to booster herself up.," Najasho said to both Green and Guy's shock as they noticed his nosebleed.

 _He's not asexual!,_ thought both young men with this revelation.

 _Oh he's into me too? Oh man...,_ thought Tsukushi with embarrassment.

 _I lack boobies eh?,_ thought Poney as she ground her teeth in frustration.

"Oh, you're gay.," Najasho said without changing his expression.

"No! I confuse!," Green shouted.

"Hmm...," Guy hummed as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Akame. I've...come to see her as more than a friend.," he answered as he looked to the side.

"Ooh...you're pretty serious about her, judging by your face.," Green said with a more composed smile than usual, genuinely happy for his teammate.

Akame looked in shock from this revelation as she thought with a rare instance of frenzied worry,

 _I did like him, but not in the way I like Tsukushi. But, I never knew it was this deep...No, no, I have to put my feelings aside for now. We're j-just friends..._

 _"Woo hoo. Way to go Akame.,"_ Poney said smugly as she nudged Akame.

 _Oh my, ChiefTsu and RedGreen...which ship will happen?,"_ whispered Cornelia with delight.

 _I think everyone's interested in my boobs at some level...I'm happy for you Akame.,_ thought Tsukushi with a blush.

"So what do ya like about Akame?," Guy asked.

"...Her armpits...I became obsessed with them since six months ago.," Green said with a passionate smile on his face.

Guy and Najasho along with the girls gave him blank looks of disbelief.

"You have 20 seconds to rephrase that shallow statement.," Najasho said as he started to unsheathe his Water Dragon Sword.

"Well, Akame has a sister that she's determined to meet again. The rest of us are just following orders to keep living. That's something to admire...I am genuine on the armpits though.," Green corrected with a calm smile, while Akame smiled calmly from the distance.

 _I wonder how they'll take the news when we eventually tell them...Someone's spying on us. Maybe they overheard it.,_ thought Najasho as he noticed the girls bailing out as soon as they felt a tinge of intimidation coming from their chief seemingly noticing their presence,.

"You do know that Dad will want you to take Tsukushi as well...it's mandated by our groups's guidelines. You can't choose one or the other...especially with his bosses knowing you're disobeying him.," Najasho added in a tone of seriousness. Even Guy realized it, knowing of the darker nature of Gozuki that had sprung out only a very few times.

"I know...," Green said.

After going far enough, Poney said with a pant,

"Wow, I can't believe Chief Najasho was into bigger boobs and Green was into armpits. I thought Guy was the only perv..." Cornelia noted with an uneven chuckle.

"Well, at least, you know you both feel for each other...before we'll have to do it.," Tsukushi said with a nervous laugh.

"For now, we're friends..., but I need to be with him due to Daddy requiring this of all of us.," Akame replied with a forced smile.

A tiny bird then flew away as if in a rush above the girls. Except it wasn't a bird- it was Chelsea transformed into a bird in order to spy on the group.

 _Too close. He has sharp instincts...too sharp..., but I do know how to take down you love birds now...Being that dependent on others is going to bring you down...,_ thought Chelsea as she flew back to Babara and Taeko.

* * *

 **Deng Zhi Town**

 _The guys who were going to attack us on the river the other night were the mercenary group, the Tengus. And it seems like the Oarbughs aided them from the side. But, then a beast shows up...no an intelligent monster that looks like a beasts ambushes them and only the survivors, likely the Oarbughs. The Rebel Army has a habit of guerrilla tactics while we're busy with something else. Serves them right for doing it all the time and having it turned agains them.,_ thought Gozuki in contempt as he sat on the bench.

 _What is bothering me is that I feel like I'm being watched by someone...right now...,_ he added as he readied his sword.

He wasn't that wrong on his suspicions. From the women, the men to the children, they were occasionally making glances in his direction with a determined look in their eyes. Gozuki spotted glimpses of the Revolutionary Army symbol peeking through all of their clothing.

"I won't feel guilty about killing bystanders for no reason. If you're all Don't think I'm just a swordsman. And you were shoddy enough to keep those on you...or you just that patriotic? You also must've cleared this area to avoid innocent causalities. Good, I won't have to worry about having to explain this to onlookers...and I can prove your allegiance.," Guzuki said as he stretched his fingernails to stab.

"You're working with people who kill for no reason than bloodlust, sadism and elitism! You Empire scumbag-," yelled a man before he was stabbed through the throat to his comrades' surprise.

"You're supposed to not announce your intentions in the middle of an intense battle. Or at least, when you're still at a level that being overconfident is reckless.," Gozuki explained as he unsheathed his Teigu and stabbed a child behind him- except he had stubble on his chin. Black markings went up the man's face as he died.

 _A midget posing as a child? Probably to make us look even more_ _monstrous. They're not the types to_ _involve innocent children to be involved in this.,_ he observed as he tossed the midget into the nearest man with extreme force, killing him.

His hair then elongated and the ends turned into tendrils that impaled the entire group.

"The current generation specialize in physical attacks, when it's important to be well-rounded.," Gozuki said as he sat down and several men in Empire uniforms jumped out of the bushes to pick up the bodies.

"Heh...We know what you look like...All Eight of you!," said one man who was the closest to Gozuki's feet.

"What does that mean? You need to explain yourself before you die...and how you die depends upon what you say.," Gozuki replied harshly.

"The Over-Confident Quartet...you overlooked them sending them profiles of your faces before you had them killed. I hope you watch your backs for the rest of your short lives because so you better be prepared to answer for your crimes...Bleh...," he said to Gozuki's horror.

 _Shit! I underestimated their intelligence. We're all in danger!,_ thought Gozuki as he rushed to where he had left the Elite Seven.

* * *

 **Outside The Inn**

"Do you guys notice?," Akame pointed out the people that were starving and emaciated, walking by.

"Yeah...it's different from home.,"

"It's difference between the poor and rich. But, that doesn't mean the poor are inherently better- we were sold out by our parents so that they could support themselves more...," Najasho said while clenching his right arm.

"Even so, some of them are finding the sweet side to life and carry on the best they can. If war breaks out, these people will be the first to go...We got to protect them anyway we can.," Green acknowledged a few orphans playing kick the can.

 _ **They're the most**_ ** _repugnant of these mortals...,_** said a voice in Tsukushi's head, which made her turn around in confusion to see Gozuki behind them.

 _It's probably nothing...,_ she thought.

"We're compromised-," he said before noticing to his astonishment.

"Let's stay at this inn tonight Taeko...hm?," said an old woman wearing robes walked with a girl in shinobi attire before noticing Gozuki.

The ground rumbled underneath the two groups, causing Gozuki and the old woman to shout,

"It's underground!"

Reactively, the Elite Seven and Taeko did what their superiors commanded as they left onto the roofs opposite to the center of the walkway.

Out of the ground, burst a Well Antlion like monstrous humanoid wearing a white segmented private school uniform with white sneakers, white gloves and a beanie cap.

" **Disgusting creatures. Be purged in the name of Nequam- the Tzar of Insanity. The Caliph of Calamity. The Kaiser of Genocide. The Emperor of Evil. The King of Hell. The Monarch of Malevolence. The Sultan of Sin. The Caesar of Chaos. The God of Gods. Rex of Ruin. And He Who is the Sovereign of Shadows. He who will decide mankind's damnation! Your time is coming soon**!," boasted the creature in a clicking, insectoid voice as his mandibles closed and open as it spoke.

The townspeople then proceed to run at top speed once they saw the creature.

 _It confirms one thing- it can talk...Who is this Nequam...seems like a name from the Empire's old archives_., thought Gozuki as he looked at the Elite Seven.

 _It's better to retreat since we're not even close to figuring out what it's capable of. Especially, since it can think. It's better if someone like **her** would handle this..., _thought Gozuki as he signaled the group to leave. Akame was about to protest, but realized that his judgment was right on.

 _ **Just like an Insect to expose everything. I hope he doesn't turn on me.,**_ said the voice in Tsukushi's head in a tone of annoyance. Tsukushi paid no mind due to the situation being that dire.

Babara and Taeko was retreated as well.

Suddenly, it jutted out its wings and flew after the Elite Seven.

 _So it mistook us for them last night? In any case, our employer...he'd fire us if we let it rampage on the citizens.,_ Babara thought as she was about to intervene when she spotted a a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covered his left green iris eye, and red goggles on top of his head. He wore an Empire uniform, but he didn't seem like most of the officers there. He then reached in his pockets and put on a pair of red gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them.

"We have giant bug problem right now to take care of. I hope I make do a good job for her.," said the young man as wires shot out of his gloves and latched onto the creature.

Oddly, it screamed the threads went into its body and steam gushed out. It then pulled back as the owner retracted the strings towards its origin.

Gozuki and the Elite Seven then looked back as the creature was easily restrained by the strings held by the boy.

Akame felt like she might have an affinity with him in the future, but she hid those feelings for now in order to get to a place to hide.

"Do we go back and kill it?," Taeko asked.

"No, it's not our problem anymore. Besides we still have to deal with these eight, regardless of the situation that's changed.," Babara explained to her protege as she and Taeko turned to the direction of their hidden location and plan how to eliminate the Elite Seven.

Suddenly...

A swarm of bees clouded the sky and began to take a humanoid form. And it was accompanied by 19 other individuals.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The mysterious team of bug declare an attack of war on the world. How shall it begin?**


	14. Kill The Infestation

**Author Notes: This is where the original story and this fanfic really deviates. And once again, I created a group for one of the major villains, with 20 members, each with their unique traits and** **characteristics. I feel 20 is good because having 10 or less is usually limiting and by having more, it means more interactions.**

 **Chapter 14: Kill The Infestation**

* * *

The figures quickly revealed themselves to be humanoid to varying degrees to resembling human beings. With their leader, a slender male humanoid with black/yellow bob-cut haircut, long, thin antennae with red lipstick and no visible nose. He wore a simple, segmented suit with a yellow/black tie. Two large, silver compound wings grew on his back and his eyes had large black, compound irises.

 _Wait, I think I know some of these kind of bugs from a book I read in the Empire...,_ thought the green haired boy as he observed the ones flying above as he held the Well Antlion individual down.

A Wooly Louse, a, winged wooly furred louse wearing a private school uniform of a white-silver color. He seemed to be a proud, scornful individual that looked down on others.

"Distoleon got himself captured. Aside from Musca, he's easily the stupidest of us all...Ctenocephalides...Those threads make fine cloth take them.," said the wooly individual.

A Clown Flea, a winged flea like humanoid dressed in white pierrot style, segmented clothing, consisting of a loose white blouse with large buttons and wide white pantaloons; a frilled collaret and a hat, and a conical shape like a dunce's cap. He had white makeup on his face that made him perpetually sad looking. He seemed to be naive sort of fellow.

"Really, Fahrenholzia?," said the pierrot flea as he began to lower himself down.

"No, it's not.," chucked the louse as the flea went back up in melancholy.

A Midnight Bed Bug, a pajama wearing humanoid, whose face was obscured by his nightcap and his shirt collar except for the purple glowing eyes that shined through the blackness peeking through. His clothes were very baggy and seemed larger than his entire body, with long sleeves. He seemed to be a perpetually half awake person filled with no care at all.

"Zzz...I'm Cimex...right...Zzzz...or this all a dream someone else is having...?," pondered the PJ wearing individual as he slept on the back of a large Dung Beetle individual due to lacking wings.

A Vampire Mosquito, a thin, elongated limbed humanoid, , with a large, elongated nose that made up the majority of his face, red compound eyes, and two long antenna that extended and looped at the end. He wore a formal white segmented suit and white shirt underneath, completed with a pale bow tie and a relatively large silver top hat. He seemed like the oldest individual there, carrying himself in a aristocratic manner with a neat and formal individual.

"How should we retrieve him Apium?," the Mosquito asked as he turned to his leader.

The leader said nothing.

A Will O' Wisp Firefly, a winged humanoid seemingly composed entirely of light, wearing a business suit with a tie of white and silver coloring with a segmented pattern. He seemed refined and polite with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Culiseta. He doesn't understand empathy or compassion. It's better to just do what he wants least he punishes you severely.," said the light based entity.

"...Photuris.," Mosquito said the name of the firefly with a soft tone of indifference.

A Fortune Grasshopper, an anthropomorphic, light-green humanoid with grasshopper like traits such as large hind-legs, thread like antenna on the top of his head, two pairs of wings with the first being a narrow and leathery tegimina, with the hindwings being much larger and more membranous. He wore a high collared trench coat, a buttoned down shirt, long pants, long shoes, a bowtie, and a bent top hat. His long nose was fused into the elongated upper part of his skull's jaw, with rounded ridges resembling a mustache and half-dazed eyes. He seemed arrogant, foolish, but in an obliviously unaware manner. He seemed more refined than the majority of his peers and significantly older looking, only being surpassed by the Mosquito in seniority.

"Oh...does anyone want to try the bakery? I love to have the sweets inside there...," he said aloud before the others glared at him with annoyance.

"Oh...nevermind.," he added in dejection.

"Schistocerca...always there was something wrong with that fool.," remarked Apium under his breath.

A Honeydew Aphid, a girl with long green colored hair, aphid style antenna on the top of head, medium sized wings on her back, spiral pattern glasses and a white sailor fuku uniform. She seemed to be a ditz and a clumsy one at that, due to her constantly plummeting and rising up had any implication.

"Eyaa...," whined the girl.

"Aphisa, you damn klutz.," snarked the ant.

A Winged Arrmy Ant, an anthropomorphic ant humanoid with antenna on his head, wings on his back and an extra set of arms, but leaned towards a more human like appearance. He seemed nonchalant and serious.

"Lasius. Hahaha! Aphisa is such a clumsy ditz!," laughed a small girl.

"Silence. Tuckerella. Being professional is important.," Lasisus said to his associate.

A Micro Mite, a small, brown-bowcut haired girl wearing a sailor fuku of white coloring with insect antenna on her head. She was short enough to able to sit comfortably on the Dung Beetle like humanoid without any issues. She seemed to be smug, but didn't seem to one to be taken seriously.

"Gee Hee...Burn...Kill...Steal...Humiliate...Devout...Torture...," said a knight armored individual whose tiny pupils within the armor visor would dart in different directions as he said this.

"Locusta...He's hard to manages...," Culiseta said to himself.

A Doomsday Locust, a winged humanoid wearing a white, segmented set of armor of a subtle locust motif. He gave off a destructive vibe and muttering very disturbing intentions under his breath.

A Skunk Dung Beetle, a bipedal dung beetle monstrosity that was bulky and muscular, wearing a tight private school uniform of white coloring. He seemed to crash and lowbrow compared to the rest of the group.

"Fuckin' A Man. How the fuck did Distoleon get snagged? Fuckin' A.," shouted the dung beetle carrying the flightless members of the group.

"So obnoxious. Geotrupes. Right Periplaneta?," asked Tuckerella.

An Immortal Cockroach, a thuggish looking young man with antenna on his head and insectoid wings on his back. He wore a bancho uniform with a silver coat, white bandages below his chest of his exposed torso, baggy pants and wooden sandals. He seemed quick to arguments, belligerent, rude and arrogant.

"OOOOO! I am indestructible!," chanted the cockroach individual.

"Nevermind...," Tuckerella said with disappointment.

A Din Cicada, a loud sounding, blond girl in a white sailor fuku uniform, with antenna on her head, wings on her back and an extra pair of arms. Her blue eyes had a slight compound look to them.

"Woohoo! Finally, out. I mean it's usually dark down there and we usually don't get o-," said the girl before Apium gave her a nasty look to make her quiet.

"Neotibicena. shutting up now...," she said weakly.

A Mansion Fly, a bipedal fly like humanoid with a hunched back, large mauve compound eyes, buzzing wings and an extra set of arms. His white private school uniform barely seemed to fit and he was seemed like the least intelligent of the group, leaning towards a more primal mindset.

"Bzzz...Human meat...Bzzz...," he said absentmindedly.

 _Musca...he's going to try and eat him...even when he should know why we shouldn't now...,_ thought Lasius.

A Wicked Weevil, a short, dark green, bow cut haired young boy with gray compound eyes with round, opaque glasses wearing a silver segmented jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a silver bow tie, white trousers, and silver shoes. He seemed to have a naturally repulsive nature to him.

"Heheh, he's nothing, but a lowly spider wannabe. I Rhinotia am so going to win easily!," he gloated as his nose stretched out in confidence.

A Terror Termite, a tomboyish girl with mandibles on the sides of her cheeks, antenna on her short copper heir and an extra pair of arms. She was wingless so she rode on the back of the Dung Beetle individual.

"The mighty Coptotermesa will do it instead!," she boasted aloud.

An Assassination Ninja Bug, a girl with long, dull-brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a kunoichi uniform. Out of the 19 individuals flying in the sky, she seemed to be the most humanoid, with insect like traits being more subtle with slightly raised bone ridges on her forehead, her eyes having a hexagon shape and her wings being more solid and featureless. She also gave off an intimidating aura, that gave off the impression that she was the strongest of Apium's group.

"...He's one of the lesser ones...Zelus will kill him.," she said in third person.

A Fiddle Cricket, an anthropomorphic cricket humanoid wearing an orient, white, segmented martial artist outfit with long pants bents for his powerful hind-legs as he crouched in a lower position, with his antenna tied like a hair braid, wearing small round glasses on his round, bald head. He had a violin on his back, which seemed to be more than just music. He seemed to very confident and arrogant.

"Hohoho. Gryllus will give him misfortune for 4000 lifetimes.," gloated the cricket as he pulled out his violin to play.

An Amber Tick, a small, nervous boy in a white private school uniform, with antenna on his head and an extra pair of arms. He rode on the Dung Beetle's back due to being wingless.

"Eeeeh...A Teigu user...what should we do boss-," he asked before he was shushed by Tuckerella.

"Quiet, Ixodes.," she whispered.

"Should we not we cultivate the subtle melancholy and inspire fury in the hearts of men? Or shall we just cause mindless anarchy-," said Culiseta with a tone of proper etiquette, utilizing proper speech, and used extensive vocabulary in his sentence.

The Bee gave the Mosquito a tiny pupil-eyed look of bewilderment impulsively grabbed the former's nose tightly.

"I'm the boss, all of you are disposable gnats that I can send on missions to die at anytime.," he said harshly to the group, making them all very nervous.

"Get him.," Apium declared as Musca rushed in at a blinding pace to the shocked green haired girl, ramming him into a wall.

 _Crap.,_ thought the boy as the strings around the large one known as Distoleon came undone.

" **The Agony! It's gone!,"** he said as he sprouted wings and flew up to the rest of the 19 as Musca rejoined as well.

"Wait, come back here. You've even brought some gals to the party!," the green haired boy said aloud as he slowly got up.

"...Have an infestation instead.," Apium declared as he lifted up his right hand and countless bees shot out of a hole in his palm. The amount completely blanked out the sky.

"Know the name- Akujin. The race that will race this planet!," Apium added as he signaled the entire group onto the town.

The boy widened his eyes as he reactively weaved a large dome to protect himself to his own self-loathing.

Meanwhile, having escaped before the insects attacked, the Elite Seven and at a further distance, Taeko's group saw the infestation as the populace were repeatedly stung to death by a cloud of demonic looking bees.

 _We may need to contact the capital. There might be a book to explain what's going on.,_ thought Gozuki as he looked on as the Elite Seven looked on in horror.

The green haired boy unraveled his strings to see that the entire town was now filled with corpses with sting blotches on their sting. Venomous ones.

He punched the ground in disgust as he noticed that the 20 insect like humanoids had already left the area.

It was the declaration of war, for a race that had hidden for 1000 years- the Akujin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A look into the Hell Kingdom and the aftermath of Apium's actions.**


	15. Kill Tartarus

**Author Notes: After hinting of their existence for several chapters, I reintroduce the Akujin and showcase a little bit of their culture. As well as establish the personalities of the Substitute White Prefects once more in order for old readers to relearn the characters and new readers to learn about them.**

 **Chapter 15: Kill Tartarus**

* * *

The 20 member team led by Apium flew a great distance from their location until they reached a trinity of mountains, which had visages of angered glares with toothy maws carved in for an entrance.

They were Meggido, Sodomra and Gomorrah- the current location of the rumored Akujin race.

While the exterior was rock, the interior told an entirely different story. It was lined with writhing masses of appendages, mouths and eyes among other body parts that oozed out boiling lakes of blood from their orifices and billowing flames spewed out and lit the bizarre area with a hellish red tint. And in the center of this chaos, was a monochrome metropolis divided into 14 districts with a large, ominous castle in the center.

Apium and his minions flew into the distinct that was positioned North of the castle and landed there. It was filled with architecture more highly advanced than anything that any human could up with, even if they progressed themselves a thousand years.

"We let them know what's in store for them. I bet they're shaking in their boots right now.," Apium said as he didn't notice the galloping set of hooves heading towards him.

"You fool!," said a flamboyant and sissy sounding voice as Apium was hit square in the right side of his jaw to his group's shock.

"My Tzar of Madness! You were supposed to gather intel! INTEL! You ignoramus!," snapped the voice as Apium was repeatedly stampeded on to his group's horror.

"Sub Head of the White Student Council. That's enough.," said a no-nonsense voice of woman as 12 foot steps walked in the direction of the hooves.

"Can't follow orders for shit. Weak ass minions and is a useless bitch. He is clearly not fit for our divinity.," said the obnoxious voice of a little girl.

"What zaibatsu, kingdom, empire, clan, town, etc...are you planning to work for during your internship?," asked a stoic, emotionless voice.

"The Southern Continent- the worse they do is pirating and that just involves stealing.," replied a kind sounding voice.

"You're just being cautious. It's better to work with the Empire of the Center-it's a concave of corruption there.," replied a snotty, intellectual voice.

"If you want to get technical, they're nothing to the nations on the other side of the world- they display their depravity in broad daylight.," said a humorously sarcastic voice filled with whimsy.

"What do they do at night?," asked a naive sounding girl.

"It means they do it day and night- you twat.," answered a mysterious, no-nonsence voice.

"Hey don't insult her.," retorted the kind voice again.

"Oh, the baby-sitter speaks.," said a serious voice in a deadpan tone.

"Or are you waiting for her to blossom?," asked a friendly sounding voice filled with venomous double entendres.

"You lousy buzzard!," shouted the kind voice in a tone of intense disgust.

"Enough!," said the sissy sounding voice.

Apium looked up to see the faces of the newly arrived yet familiar individuals that Apium disliked.

Calculo, a slender, medium sized young man with short, steel-gray hair, bespectacled with thick rectangular glasses, a high collar that covered his mouth, wearing a segmented, white business suit. His hands were mechanical and on closer inspection, his face seemed more crafted than natural.

An androgynous boy with bright pink long hair and brown iris eyes. He wore a normal white, segmented uniform with an opening in the middle to expose his navel. Roses with thorn stems extended from his arms, limbs and back, revealing his inhuman heritage.

A slender, yet slightly muscular, black haired, young man like humanoid with a melancholic look on his face and bleach white skin and long segmented sickly green rodent tail coming from his tailbone. He had yellow eyes with slit like pupils and black sclera; his eyes had large eye rings and thin eyebrows. He wore a long white, segmented jacket with long coattails and thin long pants with skull pattern trims of a black color.

A small pale, young girl with light blue hair and matching blue eyes. She wore a large hat with snowflake shaped tassels, a large white cloak and white robe all segmented in design.

A white segmented robe that had billowing sleeves, a pointed hood that only revealed two glowing, pupil-less, solid yellow eyes and triangular pointed silver boots from under the robe.

A winged armored humanoid, streamlined in shape with white wings made of pure energy on his back. His small helmet had a purple ponytail and two purple eyes peered from behind the eyeholes of the helmet. His feet had three talons while his hands were platinum fingerless gloves with mechanical like fingers.

A petite girl with long wavy, pink hair and golden iris eyes; her face and body were adorned with ancient looking markings of golden color and she had three sets of halos hovering over her head. She also had large angelic wings of pure energy and wearing a short skirted, segmented dress with long wore long gloves her arms covered by long sleeves.

A pale colored clown with an eerie mask like face with downward curved eyes, bulbous red nose and an unnerving smile craved into the face, his body had long arms, large clawed gloved hands, a barbed tail, large wings emerging from his back and long legs ending in goat hooves. His outfit consisted of: a hat divided into three points ending in bells, wore a segmented diamond, club, spade and heart pattern shirt with ruffled collar with round shoulders and a row of elongated point extensions at the end of the bottom of the shirt, long legged paints with the same spade, diamond, club and heart pattern.

A short, slender, and young man with flame like spiky hair of black color, four sets of arms and large eyes with wide yellow irises. He wore a white tank top with baggy pants and simple shoes.

A black haired, drilled pigtail girl in a white Lolita dress with heterochromatic eyes of red and white colors.

A well-proportioned, tall, slender woman with a curved figure and large breasts. She had long blonde hair that goes past her waist and golden eyes with reptilian slits. She wore a white segmented military coat over a sailor girl's uniform that exposes her stomach. Her inhuman features were the large draconic wings on her back and a long golden scaled serpentine tail.

And lastly, once he had stopped stomping, the one of the stampeding hooves was visible to Apium's sight. He was a large chimeric entity of human, eagle and horse attributes; with a muscular body with large feathery wings on his equine lower torso, an human face on his human like upper torso. His "macho" head had a thick, cleft chin, prominent lips and long, flowing orange hair. His face also had a well-defined jawline and sparkling gray iris eyes with long eyelashes.

"Aqua is doing her job quite well without being detected. Perhaps bug brains are only good for brute force perhaps?," said Calculo as he pushed his glasses to his face.

"Shirome what are you doing?," asked the blond young woman as she watched the drill pigtailed girl in the Lolita dress get a mark and draw something on Apium's face.

"Hahaha. You finally have a nose.," she giggled as Apium got up to chase her infuriated at this action.

"What am I supposed to do with now? I'm a president of the Prefects! I can't do anything without the decision of the student body. A lot of the staff is going to view this action as a measure of my leadership skills. What am I to do?," complained the centaur as he stomped his hooves while anxious.

"President Centaurus. As your secretary, I recommend that we don't send in one of our fellow cabinet members nor their cabinets...," said the girl as she leaned in closer.

"What are you suggesting Draca?," asked the centaur with a look of confused interest.

"So many young freshmen are eager to prove their merits. Let's have them...take the fall.," suggested the girl as she drew a group of figures on the ground with her tail before dusting them off.

"No harm to us if they die during the mission right?," Centaurus said with a smirk.

"I'm jealous of Aqua. I wanna go out...perhaps on a date?," asked the pink haired girl to Draca before the latter ignored her entirely.

"Stella. Secretary Draca...is hetero.," explained the clown as he leaned on her head.

In frustration, Stella swiped her right hand at the clown yelling, "Scurra!" before hitting the multiple armed boy by accident.

"You got in the way of a god. Prostrate yourself, before me, Lanza, and give me piety and I might forgive you.," declared the girl in a boastful tone of voice as she summoned several pink orbs behind her.

"Warriors do the god's work. Don't get arrogant, you lazy deity.," Lanza said as he summoned a spear in each hand.

"Those guys are always so irksome. Right Mus? Nix?," asked the rose-pink haired youth as he

"Rosa...those guys likely have already planned for some scapegoats to take the fall.," Mus, the rodent man answered with disdain.

"What kind of goat is that?," asked Nix, the light blue haired girl in a naively innocent tone.

"...What is to be done with Apium?," asked the hooded individual.

"Phantasia is right. Are you going to tear off his wings?," asked the winged armored one in a tone of amusement with an undertone of viciousness.

"No, Alba...you gosh darn psychopath.," Centaurus replied as he pulled Apium's collar.

"Write I will not start a reckless attack in public...500 times after class!," he said with a malicious tone of voice.

"No!," shouted the bee individual as he was dragged away to his insect-like cabinet's dread.

"Oh...troublemakers always get the worst. Back in my day, it would've been torture.," Alba said casually as Apium as dragged into a large school building that was white segmented with black biomechanical stripes.

"Well, I'm glad most of us were born after your day then.," Rosa snarked as he, Mus, and Nix went into the school room alongside the rest of the gathered individuals.

* * *

 **Demon District**

In a part of the metropolis that looked like a classical depiction of Hell, with the souls of the damned being burnt by intense hellfire, impaled, tortured, etc; a group of seemingly normal teenaged young men gathered around a round portal in a back alley.

The portal rippled as a girl in her early teens entered into the location.

"Ok, I'm ready to make my pact-," she said before the men pinned her down to her horror.

"Yahoo! We got ourselves a human girl!,"shouted the first.

"And a nice one too! Nice tits! Rip her clothes off!," yelled the second

"She must've been dumb to think she was entering into a contract! We just used you to fulfill our desires!," mocked the third

"Oi! Make sure no one sees us!,"shouted the fourth to a more reluctant looking individual a few feet away from the main gang.

"Yeah. Don't be pussy since you're an accomplice you know!," he added

"You'll get your turn!," shouted the first as the girl was completely stripped.

"Don't be stupid. We'll get in trouble for misusing our infernal contracts like this-," complained the sixth before being grabbed by the throat.

"Did you just say this was stupid? You're going goody goody on us? You little shit! A puny and pathetic grunt would dare call me, one of President Scurra's top cabinet members- Harlequin...Stupid?!," said the first as his human guise tore away to reveal his true form.

It was a long limbed humanoid wearing white clothing covered in irregular diamond patches, a dual tipped hat, and a red and black mark with an elongated nose. He had large, leathery wings on his back and barbed tail growing from his tailbone. He had hoofed feet.

"Monster...," cried the girl.

"Time to take out this trash. Ira-," shouted Harlequin before noticing someone was there and turned to the entrance to the alley.

It was a bespectacled teenaged woman wearing square glasses with pink rim and had long dark red hair braided into a ponytail that reached her ankles. She wore black fingerless gloves, a small bikini that barely covered her breasts and reveal her curved, womanly body that had tattoos of ancient runes adorning it. She wore baggy pants that ended in knee-length black biomechanical stockings hat ended in pointed witch boots. She wielded a long black sorceress' staff that was biomechanical in design, with a trident with a single eye at one end and an elderly wizard's face engraved on the other half.

"You're Dorina-," he asked before she spontaneously knocked him on the head.

"What kind of person was she? We can use her body as collateral to pay off some black markets and then reveal the locations in order to infuriate worthy opponents into fighting us. Or if she's wealthy or a sibling of a hero, we use her to get their wealth or use blackmail to get that hero to do what we want.," she said in a singsong tone of voice.

"In two of those cases, she'd fetch a high price for her bone material due to being younger than most things on sale there.," she added.

"You're just a woman. Know your place or get-," another of Harlequin's allies spoke only to be hit by a red blast of energy from the staff.

"Gender or size don't matter. The one that's most highly evolved is the one that wins.," remarked the girl.

"So I've heard-," Harlequin shouted as he rubbed his head, as he then flung both of his arms at her, only for the latter to easily dodge the strikes before hitting him in the chest, incapacitating the giant clown.

"So this is the power of our faction's rivals, the Black...Faction...," Harlequin said as he fell on the ground.

She then proceeded to wipe out the rest of the group with ease with her staff knocking them unconscious.

She then observed the girl and gave a look of dissatisfaction. She then shooed the girl away and pointed to the still rippling portal.

Bowing, the girl left into the portal and the bespectacled girl then destroyed it to prevent further use.

"My grandfather used to say that demons made deals to grant the unfortunate dupes that made a bargain with them, their vastly impossible desires realized. And once he/she had his fill, the demon would collect his soul and take back everything he got from the wish. It was to weed out who was desperate enough to make a deal with a devil and snag them with trickery and guile. Now, it's just a trafficking scam. I wish for the old days.," she complained.

* * *

 **Beast District**

In a district shaped like a jungle, a bunch of mammalian Danger Beast like humanoids gather around a ring where a human and a bipedal wooly mammoth with strong arms and a pair of black bio-mechanical pants were facing each other. And the humanoids were passing around coins with the faces of humans distorted in despair were engraved in the center.

"Who do you think will win?," said a ratel like humanoid in black, bio-mechanical armor.

"Mamut is very obvious.," remarked a rat like humanoid in white armor.

"I heard you never lost- King of Beasts. Quite a title.," bragged the man who looked like a tribal hero in his lifetime.

"Provoking him due to overconfidence? How crash.," scoffed the rat humanoids.

"How's Beast-Killer sound? Seeing that I'm gonna win and get outta here-," he declared by he was swat away by a trunk.

"Even if the prey is a mouse, never restrain yourself in a hunt. You can end up without a decent meal if you ever held back.," said the mammoth with a deep, billowing voice.

"Tough guy, but I don't feel fear. I've never had it my entire life.," remarked the man as he wiped the blood off his right cheek.

"All animals feel fear, but they express it differently. Whether it's self-preservation, the unknown, primal or for the sake of a treasured something.," the mammoth explained with a tone of grave severity.

"Wait- don't tell me you intend to threaten her-," the man angrily said before the mammoth knocked him down with ease.

"I never said anything about her. Perhaps I can provoke her into training to get her revenge, knowing I've beaten you to blood and marrow.," The mammoth described as it crushed the back of the man under its right heel.

As the man was about to get up and as the mammoth roared to paralyze the man; the mammoth simply glared at him and made him realize-

The sin that had cause him to fall into the bottomless pit in the first place and how he didn't deserve her.

"Don't bother. The lion may have a paralyzing roar that makes almost animals bow to it, but the elephant family never forgets anything.," the mammoth finished as the man laid down defeated.

"Does it seem wrong...that in addition to the damned sous that come here, the pagans who are normally righteous in any other scenario and the average folk with no belief gets the same condemnation as any sinner?," wondered a small rabbit female in a white dress, only for the rest of the crowd to glare at her with intense fury.

"You voted for the guy to escape. Your bet isn't paid.," explained the beaver humanoid who seemed to be the one running the matches.

As the man got up and began to shiver and tremble; the mammoth muttered-

"It was foolish to challenge what you thought was a King- I am a God in training. Those who don't know fear in their lives become full of despair in the face of true fear."

* * *

 **Central Castle**

28 shadowed individuals gathered in a massive room with massive sized stuffed animal toys. It seemed to be a playroom of some kind to what seemed to be an especially large child. This child in particular was a colossal sized, rotund entity with horizontal positioned horns, no visible nose and a blank expression from his tiny round pink sclera eyes with blue irises. His body seemed to be part insect, bird, mammal, reptile, fish, machine, demon, deity, magician, warrior, elemental, plant, undead and chimeric creature, but the way it was constructed, it seemed to be perfect in an eerie way. His limbs were muscular and thick, a long, broad tail extended from the back of his pelvis and his hands/feet had stubbed claws.

"Shall we discuss how we shall go about what needs to be done now that one of our decoy prefects has gone and revealed ourselves too early?," asked one of the individuals as the discussion was now about to begin.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: While Babara heads back to the Oarbughs along with her two students, Gozuki and the Elite Seven return to the Empire in order to find a reading of how to discover more on this new enemy.**


	16. Kill The Lost Message

**Author Notes: This is mainly a set up chapter for things to come. Also some alterations will be made to a certain character from the manga in order to fit in with the fanfic's story.**

 **Chapter 16: Kill The Lost Message**

* * *

 **The Empire's Capital**

Akame and the Elite Seven arrived at the Capital with Gozuki leading them.

Tsukushi was in awe of the size of the gates as was Poney.

Najasho tensed up along with Green to a lesser extent due to knowing the individuals with strong connections to their past were there.

Guy was just blasé, being surprisingly lackluster about the rumored red light district that he had spoken of visiting in his early teens, but suddenly decided not to pursue it. Even he felt like the vibe in the Empire felt off for some reason.

 _The capital is where my sister is. Maybe, I can see her one day once all of this is over with.,_ thought Akame.

"You'll wait outside while I check out the library.," Gozuki explained as the gates opened.

As the group walked in, Akame glimpsed at some of the lower class folk, who were in even worse conditions than at the village. In contrast, those of middle and upper class were in much better health.

 _Shouldn't it be better since it's under the Emperor? Isn't there something that-,_ Akame thought before Gozuki gave her a glare, the kind he used to give before she was officially initiated into the Elite Seven.

"Don't look at the streets that way...The Empire's undergoing some renovations with the passing of the old Emperor. Those of lesser wealth have ailments that need quarantine facilities in the outskirts of the capital.," Gozuki said.

 _It seems like Honest is making this exclusively for the nobility and those citizens that can pass for a pleasant living experience. The poor are going to be all executed...like he always wanted.,_ thought Gozuki as he looked with narrow eyes.

As they reached the historica records building, Akame noticed a young girl in a military uniform with long auburn hair in a ponytail and amber iris eyes. She had a strange bipedal dog on her leash, with black beady eyes, a round nose and black floppy ears.

"Hello there. My name is Seryu Ubiquitous. This is my Teigu, Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, but Koro is easier.," said the girl in an amiable tone of voice.

 _How do you get Koro from a name like that?,_ thought Tsukushi as she scratched her head.

 _That counts as a Teigu like Daddy's?,_ thought Cornelia as she looked at Koro with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Let's work hard for the Empire's sake and kill those rebels who spout false justice in the most brutal way possible. I mean they deserve it for hurting our nobility for no reason. They will be mutilated painfully by Justice's hands- no matter how petty their crimes.," the girl said cheerfully, which caused some of the Elite Seven to become unnerved due to the dissonant glee of the cruel things she was saying.

 _I don't feel guilt while killing, but it's a little too much to enjoy it to that extent.,_ Guy thought with apprehension.

 _I'm happy killing for Daddy, but not the way she's saying it.,_ thought Poney with unease.

 _Sounds like the Empire's slogan that's being put into the new recruits- the rebels are evil and the Empire is good. Too bad, it's the other way around according to those rebels.,_ thought Gozuki as a man with black sclera with red pupils came to the girl's side.

Najasho became very tense when he saw this man.

"Captain Ogre. I see you're treating your student well.," Gozuki spoke to Ogre with feigned politeness.

 _The supposed King of the City who accepts bribes, abuses his authority, framing the innocent, and other crimes. Believes in the opinion that the weak don't matter and the strong do. As such he has the power and authority to pass judgement on anyone weaker than him. Very much like the Ice Queen...except you're just a brute who's only acting tough because you've never been against anyone outside the capital walls or the training grounds. If you were in the fights outside, you'd already would've been killed by now.,_ thought Gozuki with disdain. It's not that he felt a moral sense of loathing, it was because the man was too arrogant for being just a glorified lackey for Honest instead of an actual battle veteran like Gozuki was.

"But, I see you're not training your students well...weren't you ordered to take care of the rebels?," he said to Gozuki with his sharp teeth showing. His tone was condescending and brutish.

"A bunch of mutant freaks attacked the town we were stationed at. I could say they were Oarbugh offshoots or rebel hired guns, but they gave off the same vibe a Danger Beast has. And they mentioned the name Akujin.," Gozuki explained until the man gave him a look of disappointment.

"The rebels know all of your group's faces, meaning they can find you anywhere now. It's going to be hard for you to do your work from now on, knowing that the rebels will be able to plan for your participation in assignments in advance and set a trap for you. How could you let an informant get away with sending important intel to their HQ? Incompetence isn't tolerated in the Empire. I hope you have a good enough excuse to continue your jobs...or else.," he warned Gozuki while pacing his hand over the latter's right shoulder.

"Just something to think about.," Ogre said as he and Seryu left Gozuki and the Elite Seven to patrol the streets.

Najasho glanced at him with contempt before turning away to the gates leading into the library.

"Just me. Wait outside.," Gozuki told the group as he entered the building.

"Are we being punished? Did we do anything wrong Chief Najasho?," Tsukushi asked Najasho while trembling.

"It's complicated. It may mean we might have our duties changed if we're lucky.," Najasho explained.

"If it's to help Daddy, then nothing can be too bad.," Poney said with optimism.

"...It might mean more danger. 'Cause instead of being out on the field for an ambush, we would have to protect important folks from the rebel's own assassins. And being targeted in one location is more risky than watching your back while traveling.," Guy argued with a rare sense of clarity.

"Are you feeling ok Guy?," Green asked skeptically.

"Shut it. I can be deep too.," Guy snapped.

"No...no you can't.," Cornelia said in a deadpan tone of voice.

 _Kurome is here...I wonder how she is doing.,_ thought Akame.

* * *

 **Library**

"No records exist...what does that mean?," Gozuki asked the librarian, a nervous dull green haired girl with rippled glasses, a large turtle neck sweater with a long skirt and shoes. She would dart her gaze to the sides of the interior, where the soldiers were each stationed. It felt more like a high security personal jail cell than an actual library.

"T-they were destroyed 500 years ago. During the civil war, when the two factions both for and against the Emperor clashed in the capital...," explained the girl before leaning in closer.

 _"It's actually because of a family...the one with General Najenda...they did it.,",_ she whispered with more clarity.

 _"You're not as scatterbrained as I thought. Honest seems more like the type since he'd rewrite something to suit his fancy. Najenda is far too straightaced to pull something like that off.,"_ Gozuki whispered.

 _"Yes it sounds crazy, but they do anything to bring conflict to end by any means to get peace., I've heard how noble she and her family are in comparison to the rest of the military. They didn't believe in the Akujin...thought the Emperors up to that point, were attacking uninvolved tribes to gain more territory for the Empire and cause tyranny for those unaffiliated with their rule So when their side won, Najenda's ancestor had the records burnt due to it being nonsense that wasn't necessary. Unfortunately for her, the Emperor had a backup child raised away from the capital and that child overthrew the new government that they created about 20-30 years later. The new government that these people are planning to make happen. History repeating itself.,"_ the librarian whispered

 _"So...because they decided that Akujin were just made up, we're now up against a force we have no idea what it is, how to predict its actions or even how to kill it.,"_ Gozuki whispered with annoyance.

 _"The peaceful want to keep the darkness hidden away so it doesn't trouble them anymore. So they can bask in a light, even if it's_ _artificial.,"_ explained the librarian as she then passed a note to Gozuki.

" _Someone who knows more on the subject?,"_ Gozuki asked.

" _Very much.,"_ the librarian replied as she leaned back.

"I-I hope you found my assistance useful.," added the girl as she bowed.

"I did.," Gozuki replied as he left and the doors closed in on him.

* * *

 **Outside the Library**

"I'm going to meet with an important person on private matters. Don't do anything that will cause anymore tension.," Gozuki explained to the seven as he headed off in the direction of the science labs.

"...I'm going to the eatery!," Akame declared with a determined look on her face.

"No...," Najasho rejected as he pulled Akame back, who struggled as she pressed forwards. Guy and Poney had to grab her in order to restrain her.

"Psst...Look around...," Green whispered as he noticed the citizens giving them odd looks.

"Oh...be normal...," Akame whispered back as she stopped her odd behavior, in spite of her growling stomach.

"No need for us to draw any negative attention that will reflect badly on Daddy.," Poney said with a grin.

"You, Akame and Guy are the ones that I worry the most about.," Najasho sighed in annoyance.

 _I'm getting weird vibes from this place, but if Daddy says that we have to work here, then I'll push on through.,_ thought Tsukushi.

* * *

 **Empire Underground Lab**

"Kylie. Good work.," said Gaien as a young man with black eyes and short black hair. He wore black shorts with no other clothing articles.

"I'm glad that I can be use of the Empire. To kill off any deserters without mercy! Well, it's not a deal- even if the surgery was painful as hell!...It was worth it.," said the boy in an optimistic tone, which swung from cold to carefree to aggressive and back to normal during his sentence.

 _The Five Reapers were able to maintain their sanity even after the exposure to the Danger Beast blood. It seems as though the rest of the children will suffer between personality shifts between their real selves, their trained selves via strict brainwashing and the bestial selves brought forth by the blood. At best, they'll be_ _unpredictable enemies to the rebels and at worst, they'll be unpredictable around their allies.,_ observed Gainen, as she thought on how Kylie had to be constantly restrained. The trials hadn't gone well, with several medical attendants being bitten during their attempts to hold him down.

"We'll keep you on standby.," Gainen said as Kylie got up and bowed and left the room.

The door opened up to reveal Captain Ogre and Seryu Ubiquitous along with Koro.

"You're done with the last one? That's good, I heard from Dr. Stylish that you've got a way to boost our soldiers.," Ogre remarked while giving her a permit signed by Saikyuu while Seryu stood by his side smiling brightly. Gainen had realized what was going on immediately.

"They were given extreme training before, during and after their first injections- and it took extreme efforts just so they wouldn't become rampaging animals in human form. The next batch needs to be diluted to a more tolerable amount because not every joe off the block can handle this.," Gainen explained.

"Then I can call the Prime Minister and have you executed for disobedience. And Dr. Phobia and Dr. Stylish are familiar enough with your work to press forward.," Ogre retorted as he nonverbally signaled that Seryu should go sit.

 _Execution? I can't die. Believe me, I've tried.,_ thought the indigo haired woman as she stared up to the brutish captain.

Like a puppy, she gave a wide look of begging with a quivering lip.

 _If Dr. Phobia or Stylish get control of this operation, they'd gather have monsters that blindly obey orders or abhorrent abominations just because they can. I'll do it.,_ Gainen thought before nodding.

Seryu sat in the chair while Gainen strapped her down as a precaution.

"I can't wait to get stronger and kill those traitors, those rebels and those who defy the law of the Empire.," Seryu said gleefully with a blush. Gainen glanced at Koro, and for an instant, seemed to be deeply saddened by what it had implied to have become. Her eyes were obscured by her glasses so Ogre didn't notice.

Gainen thought back to when she was walking at night. She saw in a back alley, Captain Ogre drinking on the job while a giant dog was munching on flesh with a girl beside him. The girl's features were warped into wide angled eyes with elongated oval pupils and a toothy grin of sharp teeth. She giggle madly as the dog continued to do its deed. He then said apathetically,

"Good job. He was a criminal to the Empire of need of punishment."

 _Being around such people and after suffering a tremendous loss must have warped her. I hope to the Divine Benevolence that she doesn't get worse.,_ thought Gainen as she started the procedure and injected the tubes into Seryu's skin. She proved to be very resilient.

Gainen began to walk away and towards the observation room and signaled that Ogre should come as well. Koro decided to stick by Seryu.

"She might go even loonier than she was. I'm certain she might attack you out of blind rage, so we better keep ourselves safe behind the glass.," she said as she pressed a remote button.

As they entered the room, Danger Beast blood would circulate into Seryu. Oddly, she didn't have hemorrhages, spasms or seizures like all the others, including the Five Reapers. Koro seemed pleased.

"Hmm, seems like you were worried about nothing.," Ogre said as the circulation proceed at a much higher rate than usual.

Gainen was shocked when the last drop entered into her body without any side effects. She rushed outside the room and came to Seryu's side.

"I feel weird...," Seryu murmured as she rubbed her head.

"You'll be fine. Let's go and test you out-," Ogre said with confidence before Gainen gave him a look.

" _This wasn't normal. And going on recklessly without understanding what the hell is going on...will be blamed on you.,"_ she whispered to Ogre.

" _What.,"_ he whispered angrily.

" _They can get another officer to take your place. The other two would have a hard time to replicate my formula, even if one of them has a Teigu. I'm also a doctor, so I need to make sure this patient is healthy enough to do your dirty work.,"_ she said with a scornful undertone of disdain.

Ogre briefly clenched his fist before leaving Seryu to Gainen's care.

As quickly as the door closed, it opened again as Gozuki entered the room.

"You weren't given proper clearance. If you want the Elite Seven to be even more overpowered, then you need to ask Saikyuu or Honest-," she said as Seryu drowsily took a nap.

"Do you know anything about Akujin?," Gozuki asked the indigo haired woman.

"Do you mean it like a fairy tale...Or did you actually see one?," she inquired with her indigo eyes flashing behind the glasses.

"20 and they attacked a town.," Gozuki bluntly explained, causing Gainen to clench in intense anger.

"...Then they're planning to kill us ahead of schedule.," Gainen replied with upmost severity.

"So you do know them...," Gozuki answered.

"I was planning to tell the government about them when the attacks got more frequent, but I'll tell you the story...from the very beginning.," Gainen said as she gave a determined glare.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Calculo gets a mission from the higher ups and he gathers his team in order to face off against the Tomb Keepers of the First** **Emperor.**


	17. Kill The Cybers 0

**Author Notes: This is a set-up for a fight that will occur after this upcoming mini-arc. I thought the Grave Keepers were wasted as villain of the week characters, so I decided to give them a bit more importance to this fanfic.**

 **I also realized that the** **Tomb-keepers don't protect the First Emperor of the country in Akame Ga Kill, but a great ruler of another section of the Empire that's outside the West and North tribes.**

 **Chapter 17: Kill The Cybers 0**

* * *

 **Akujin Joint Classroom**

 _The Akujin have their children be taught in the Unified White-Black Academy school campus in the district closest to the ruler of their civilization, the ULF- Ultimate Life Form District. This serves two purposes, one is that they make sure that their succeeding generations will inherit their teachings and their mindset. And two, it is to allow for Akujin of the districts to learn how to work with one another, in case, two districts are forced to cooperate in spite of their differences._

* * *

The White and Black Prefects were all grouped together in their respective clusters surrounded by students from their respective faction. They sat in desks as they looked in the front where two teachers would usually explain via the sketch board in the front of the room.

Currently, they are being taught by two women. The one on the right was a small woman with short, dark blue hair with ends that had ends that extended outwards and a single bang between her forehead. She wears a white, segmented lab coat, a silver crop top underneath, dark gray leggings, and white sandals. She had solid black iris eyes that were slightly slanted and narrow. She had a quiet and introspective personality, but she was also strict and stern at the same time.

The one on the left was a tall pale skinned woman with platinum blond hair that went to her ankles with the ends resembling jellyfish tentacles. She wore a puffy, segmented white coat with billowing sleeves that ended at the floor, covering her feet. She had a ditzy expression with her pink iris eyes.

"Quercu, the 2nd in command of the White Plant Faction and one of the heads of the Research Department. Pleumon, the 2nd in command of the White Aquatic-Life Faction and one of the founders of the Medical Corps in order to fight off infections and diseases that we can't normally heal from. Kings Xiphias and Helianthus are worried that if if these two women get enough support from the other leaders, they might overthrow them and take their place. And judging from their usual behavior, it might lead to a banishment at best and a suicide mission at worst.," whispered a white clothed mammalian Akujin to his fellow bestial peer.

"Yes, they have more empathy to the human creatures than most Akujin. They're wise enough that they don't press too much change on the traditionalist mindsets of the Black Faction, but are on the White Faction's bad side for their isolationist views that are against their ambitious manipulations and conquest.," whispered a black clothed reptilian Akujin to his fellow scaly classmate.

"So they want some humans to be eaten and slaughtered, but don't want us to involve ourselves directly with human civilization through espionage, secret alliances, trading, etc.," his classmate answered

"More specifically, they just want us to control the morality of the human population by taking down the vile ones that corrupt it so they don't bother the morally sound ones, but leave a small enough of a seed that evil can be born and be ready for consumption when the need rises. And to limit our contact with the more advanced civilizations to when their damned souls come here and not during their lifetime unless it's to gather information on or they could threaten us. They're trying to appease the Black Faction's desire to kill off humans while trying to control the White Faction's reckless ambitions of ruling everything.," replied the first.

"Being pragmatic in their agenda will definitely win them his Divinity's favor. That will surely be beneficial because both our current Kings slaughter far more humans than needed for self preservation, indulging in selfish hedonism and they are rumored to partake in the taboo...,"answered the second.

"And being taught how to adapt to the human's culture will be helpful in taking out those who have discovered us, potential enemies or unknown populaces to ravage. It's best to take what you've learned and use it in a way that fits with the Kingdom's desires.," the first concluded as he continued to write his notes.

"It's when individuals like Apium get themselves shown deliberately in public that we backtrack significantly. Ultimately, we do want to be free of this place, but it's too early.," assed the second.

* * *

Alba looked on as the two reptiles continued to take notes.

 _That's it. These classes are to help us learn and kill whoever's going to be a major pain in the ass later on._ _Unfortunately, the rest are mostly dozing off, scribbling, talking about planned get-togethers, gossip, dating, etc. They're being domesticated by deciding that it's better to settle down here than continue to engage in carnage or screwing over the lives of others.,_ thought Alba with disdain towards the more normal students in the class.

 _Once they reach maturity, they're passed the age limit and are imprisoned in this rocky jail for the rest of their lives...unless it's during the special years when the barrier is weakened. If certain individuals try to convince the populace that it's better to live in domestic bliss...then it's time for them to disappear...,_ Alba added his fingers became sharper and pointer.

Rosa then gave Alba a look of disapproval, causing the winged Akujin to retreat his talons.

"As a prodigy, you'd pass on your own merits. They need to just get by and find a way on how to survive during the missions and finally be able to settle down once they grow up away from all the bloodshed.," Rosa said as he took his notes. Alba gave Rosa a glare of contempt for quietly admitting to

"Are you going to have your goons give you notes they got from cheating? You're smart enough that you already memorized all of this.," Rosa remarked.

"Because jackass, being a straight-laced student is a suckers game.," Alba scoffed.

"And yet you're on the honor role. How much influence do the White Kings have to allow you to pull the crap you do on a daily basis.," Rosa replied.

"We're friggin' demons, we're supposed to be conniving scoundrels with no moral conscience.," Alba answered with a tone of irritated certainty.

"When students like me become White Kings under his Majesty, Nefariam's rule, I'll make sure we're just judges of the evil and potential attackers in employment for the Jizenjin and the innocent who need protection from the villains that abuse them.," Rosa concluded.

Alba was about to start a fight and put Rosa in such a severe condition that he'd never fight again, but decided against it due to there being witnesses.

"His Majesty, Nefariam would never argue to your beliefs. Ever.," Alba scoffed as he changed to focus on the lesson being taught.

 _This lack of_ _discipline in the newer generations has caused frictions in our class. Our predecessors were unified or at the very least, smart enough to not openly defy the Hell King's wishes. When will His Majesty, Nefariam be done with his personal task given by the White Faction? His leadership will surely keep the abnormal...hippies in line.,_ thought Phantasia as he continued to take notes.

"Admitting to wanting to be a hero and to settle down from fighting...That sort of talk is going to get you into trouble with the Black Faction. You'd be lucky if you're not sent on a suicide mission.," Scurra said in a sarcastic tone of concern.

"Oh...I-I'll keep that in mind.," Rosa said sheepishly.

 _It was ok to get on the White Factions' bad side, they're bunch of cowards that won't follow through with their threats usually and it's very easy to tell when they actually do decide to decide on it in order to anticipate it in advance. The Black Faction...they'll put you in hospital for a few days at best and incapacitate you for the rest of your life at worse. And I value my life enough not to deal with them. The White Faction on the other hand- I don't want to give them the satisfaction of fear_., thought Rosa.

"Talking about things to do after class, being able to unwind or having fun. Is this what class is going to be like from now on?," Nix asked Rosa innocently.

"Until a mission starts, but what happens after class depends on the individual.," Rosa explained to the little girl.

 _It would be nice if we were to accept peaceful, uneventful and daily lives...over what we usually do. The Black Faction would kill themselves than be subjected to that sort of life.,_ Rosa thought before he was tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to see a Centaurus being more harsh then usual.

"I hope you were delirious when you admitted to what amounts to blasphemy. King Helianthus would have a word with you if you were actually lucid enough to follow through with what you implied to have happen. You're not thinking straight right?," he asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"Of course not, Chief President of Sub Prefect Centaurus sir.," Rosa weakly complied, knowing that Helianthus in particular, would very brutal in punishing him if he had spoken the things he had directed at Alba.

"Good.," Centaurus said in his more flamboyant tone before resuming his note taking.

Mus looked at Rosa with a smidgen of concern, but decided to not say anything.

* * *

 _If only, I got more enforcements to have showcased my power, then I'd be more praised then getting an earful.,_ thought Apium as he thought back to the frustration of having to do his punishment for disobedience. He studied the notes that his notetaker, Lasius had done for him due to being out of class until that moment.

 _Serves Apium right. Being loud and showboating isn't the way you defy orders...you be secretive and cunning so they don't-,_ Calculo thought as he took notes at a blinding pace. He was then tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to see that Draca had passed him a special letter.

"Read it after class. And it's not being ungodly powerful or lurking in the shadows that makes you an effective agent. It's being able to camouflage and deceive in plain sight that is needed.," Draca explained coldly to the steel haired intellectual.

"Excellent advice, Lady Draca. I'm falling for you!," Stella squealed in whisper as she gazed dreamily in her direction.

"Busted.," Shirome whispered to Calculo to get under his skin.

Lanza took notes for both himself and Aqua with a grumble of complaint.

Quercu and Pleumon noticed the White Perfects behavior, but said nothing and continued the lesson.

The Black Faction Prefects on the other hand, were focused on the lesson and didn't cause any commotion.

* * *

 **Machine District**

Calculo walked back to his private room within the White Machine King's living residence, a smooth edged, featureless office building, filled with sinful human with expressionless faces doing office work and manual labor. They had clear, opaque cases on the back of their heads with no visible sign of a brain. They were more machine like than the actual Mechanical Akujin. Being naturally callous, Calculo didn't really care about the implications of such a sight.

Calculo opened his letter and slowly read it. His pupils shrunk in dread and frustration as he finished the reading.

 _Damn, how did they know about the experiment I did near the Empire. And as punishment, I need to gather my cabinet to erase the Purta First Emperor's tomb and the ones who guard it. Hiding the only other evidence that we existed in that country's past. In order to make sure that the attack that Apium did was an elaborate hoax by the rebels in order to lower their guard. They're planning to get rid of me I know it!,_ thought the steel gray haired young man as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh hello Prefect Calculo. I'm sorry that you were so accurately traced back to HQ due to your chimera experiment. What a shame.," said a polite, teasing voice as a figure phased into the room.

"Interfaz.," Calculo said angrily.

It was a young man with a short cobalt blue bowl cut hairstyle, cobalt blue eyes, glasses and dressed in a white, segmented button down shirt with a belt and khaki pants. He had electronic lines going up his hand and ended at the cheeks of his face.

"You sold me out?!," Calculo shouted as he realized from the casual tone that Interfaz was having that it wasn't a coincidence that he knew about the information.

"You can't do something behind the King's back. He wouldn't let you transfer to the main Prefect group if you weren't given an opportunity to succeed. If you had been impatient and just did it in broad daylight like Prefect Apium, you wouldn't be seen as an untrustworthy schemer.," Interfaz explained teasingly.

Calculo lunged at him with the attempt to strangle the young man, but he managed to dodge it with ease. A screen had manifested behind Calculo and glowed as Interfaz gazed at the screen and processed the information as his dodging improved in a course of seconds.

"Yikes. So frightening. Your calculations in predicting moves is admirable, but I can manifest an interface anywhere and refract the data into my eyes. I can then download the best application in order to overcome a negative interaction.," Interfaz explained before the steel gray boy dashed behind the cobalt blue haired boy and grabbed him.

"Calculations aren't my own strength.," the steel gray haired young man explained to Interfaz.

"Noted.," the cobalt blue haired young man noted.

Interfaz then snapped his fingers and 19 other screens became visible around Calculo's room. And within those screens were robotic entities that were humanoid to various degrees.

"I heard we're gonna take out some Tomb keepers. I wanna take out the women. I bet they have fine asses. Can I have some fun before I kill 'em?," asked a mechanical button with a round shell, two gloved hands on bendable tube arms, shoed feet on bendable tube legs and a single pink electronic eye in the center of the button. His tone was sadistic with a hint of a lecherous undertone.

 _How would that even work?,_ thought Interfaz as he looked at the button Akujin with a perplexed expression.

"Ipsum. A machine must not be so high strung.," Calculo said scornfully while Interfaz gave him a skeptical look.

"I heard those guys were able to change into animals. Like beasts, reptiles and birds- I don't discriminate!," Ipsum shouted.

"Perhaps learn how to mimic a human's physiology in order to better approach them. It's important to learn other things than fighting. Like isolated transformations, in order to conserve energy.," Interfaz told Ipsum.

"Are you referring to Invidia the skill of shape altering? Then it's possible. An Incarnatio is a last resort or in the cases of the Black Faction, when the fights gets more interesting for them.,"

"The latter.," Interfaz explained.

"Hmm, interesting.," Calculo replied.

 _A partial Incarnatio?! That's impossible! Is Interfaz keeping things from me? If I had things my way, I'd lobotomize all of them and make them into mindless slaves that don't bother me.,_ thought Calculo in contempt.

"It's good that you were able to come up with such an idea. It will definitely benefit the Akujin in combat in future assignments. Being weak isn't the same as worthlessness- it means understanding what little you have and mastering it so you can stand up to the strong. Weakness can contribute on some level.," Calculo congratulated his cabinet member as he spoke through a close mouth of grinding teeth.

"We should introduce ourselves to our prey. To show them what they're in for.," Interfaz suggested as he opened another screen as a figure came into view.

It was a tall, dark skinned muscular man with long black hair with two points that went straight up like a jackal's ears on the top his head. He had a short beard and wore ancient clothing with metals and cloth while his upper torso was exposed.

"What is this thing? It's like a strange light and I see strange people in it.," said the man as he looked into Calculo's room.

"You better not reveal everything.," Calculo snapped at Interfaz.

"He's going to be a dead man once we've dealt with him so why not show how screwed he is.," Interfaz replied playfully.

"I am Weneg, the leader of the Gravekeepers. Are you an enemy four eyes?," the dark skinned man asked the people in the generated image that he saw before him.

"Give in without struggle. Your decision will decide whether you die peacefully or be tortured to death. No need to die so miserly. One wrong choice could mean the humiliation of your entire clan in an instant.,"Calculo demanded while Interfaz facepalmed in the background.

"No. You're arrogant enough to introduce yourselves instead of an ambush. You will be killed the minute you arrive...except any girls you have. I need strong women for heirs I intend to have with them.," Weneg explained to the shocked steel gray haired youth.

"What?!," Calculo questioned in irritated bewilderment.

"We can't wait to add your skulls to our collection.," Weneg said before Calculo angrily signaled Interfaz to close the connection.

* * *

As Interfaz closed the screens to the other 19 members, Calculo sat on the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm speechless. Why do humans choose struggle over peaceful execution?," Calculo asked while startled by Weneg's response.

"We were supposed to act like potential allies to backstab them at the worst possible moment. At this point, the Kings will question our commitment to this task-," Interfaz said before the door burst open.

It was two horned lizard girl Akujin, alluring women with partial scales on their hands, feet and cheeks. They were mauve haired with yellow reptilian eyes. The two wore short white jackets that exposed their midsection and short shorts with long go-go boots. The two briefly made out before looking at Calculo.

"Only our lady Draca should inherit that mission, not a nerd like you. **Ira: Lacrimis Sanguine**.," shouted the girl on the right as she fired a blood filled red beam from her right eye.

"Machines are pre-programed, destined for repair and to be thrown away. Reptiles are adaptable and versatile with a natural ferocity that surpasses mere beasts!," shouted the second as she prepared to fire.

Calculo without even looking grabbed the beam in his hand and crushed it at a breathing taking speed to the women's shock. Interfaz smirked in confidence.

"You bestial types are all instinct. Those who plan can win. I'm a little angry with all the people around me mocking my skills. I might have to take it out on you.," he said angrily, causing the two to flee in fear.

"It seems like it wasn't an universal decision to allow this mission. It'll lead to be a bigger upset when we do succeed.," Interfaz noted.

"Ipsum can activate/deactivate/reactive anything; we have a radar type Akujin cabinet member that can track those savages, and many more. Humans might be unpredictable at times, but we will be able to overcome it with the best technology available. They haven't realized that they've already set theirselves on a path of self-destruction by not choosing mercy.," Calculo said with smug confidence.

"They won't be a problem, but we should be careful and bring a little more to the table. One of our members hasn't fought or been apart of the major missions we've undergone. It's about time we had that debut in this one since it's now or never. We should do what we normally do and we'll win. I'm looking forward to it- wits versus those who use their own home turf to their advantage.," Interfaz replied.

The two then engage in maniacal laughter...that was hampered by the fact that it sounded monotone and flat.

"...We need to fix that. Doesn't sound as impressive as it does in my head.," Calculo remarked. Interfaz sheepishly acknowledged.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and the others protect an important person from Babara and her two students. Who will win and who will die.**


	18. Kill The Oarburghs 1

**Author Notes: I'm setting this a little later since it would take time for Akame and the others to get adjusted to their new** **environment.**

 **Also if Merraid had this butterfly transformation, it must mean the clan has special bugs that allow for transformations. There might've have been alternative concoctions made for different transformation types.**

 **The fight will be somewhat similar to the original Zero manga, but with some major deviations.**

 **Chapter 18: Kill The Oarburghs 1**

* * *

 ** _Six months later_**

 _Akame and the others had to readjust their roles due to the rebels being aware of their existence. Thus, they_ _couldn't take active assignments on foot due to potential ambushes. Thus, they were kept in the safety of the Empire. But, due to their status of being raised assailants, they could only take bodyguard duties in order to sharpen their skills and hopefully, impress enough nobles to gain higher ranks in the Empire for their successes._

 _The rebels would send assassins in order to kill off certain nobles and the Elite Seven would protect them from them. It was easy enough of a task, but this latest one would prove to be difficult._

* * *

 **Nobleman House**

The Elite Seven were now protecting their latest noble, a man with bugged out eyes with a small nose and mouth, very like a fly's head on a man's body. He wore an open robe, a vest, pantaloons, long socks and a curved shoes. He gave off a nasty vibe, but the group had learned from Gozuki not to trouble their clients and just do their jobs.

That night, the Elite Seven were given a large meal to partake in due to their latest success and indulged in devouring the food. Green and Najasho were the most polite in table manners; followed by Tsukushi and Cornelia; Poney and Guy; and lastly, Akame. The last of which, guzzled down the food at alarming speeds.

"You guys are continuing to do an important job for the sake of the Empire. So eat up in order to build up your strengthen for the mission tonight. There's going to be another attempt, so be on guard. Well for guys, it goes without saying.," Gozuki explained while being annoyed at some of Akame's gluttonous consumption.

The noble looked in disgust as he thought, _Those_ _miscreants best not eat me out of my estate. I do have a limit to my wealth._

"Such delicious meat!," Akame cried.

Najasho and Green were dismayed by Guy's poor table manners.

Akame thought hungrily as she ate, _It's so hard- restraining myself. I'd rather eat the whole thing here._

Cornelia thought as Akame continued to eat, _Akame really needs to work on her self-disclipine._

Gozuki then said as he left the room, "Ahem. I'm going to meet with an important person with the Empire again tonight to discuss important matters. You guys guard him until I get back."

He then put his hands on Cornelia and Najasho as he added, "Cornelia, Najasho- you'll be in charge in everyone. I'm counting on you."

"Yes Dad/Daddy.," replied the two youths as they nodded.

As Gozuki left the room, Akame noticed that he was a bit more sullen than before. As if he was told an overwhelming truth and it really shook his views.

Regardless, it was another night to protect a target.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Cornelia was on lookout for any suspicious individuals that would likely attack.

 _I need to protect everyone alongside Chief Najasho. Because we need to stick together against our enemies.,_ thought Cornelia as she clenched her fist.

A cloaked figure collapsed on the street to Cornelia's surprise.

 _Is that guy dead?,_ thought Cornelia.

The person was breathing hard.

Keeping cautious while also wanting to judge whether she was an assassin or not, she decided to talk to her.

"Are you ok?," she asked while keeping her distance.

"The stars are so pretty from here...," said a quiet voice.

 _Maybe, I arrived at the wrong conclusion_., Cornelia thought with less tension.

"I'm sorry for giving you a scare. I thought that I could be alone for a bit.," said the figure.

"Alone? You're with others...?," Cornelia asked in order to discern the intent of the person.

"Being alone is a breath of fresh air when you're always around others. The name's Taeko. I'm traveling with my grandma to get a better sense of the world.," said the figure revealing a feminine face hidden by a mask under the hooded cloak.

"Grandma huh? I'm undergoing martial arts training in order to become a member of the Imperial Fist. I'm taking gigs in order to raise enough for a tuition.," Cornelia replied.

"The temple of the Imperial Fist. Incredible.," Taeko said with a blush.

"Taeko...You remind me of one of my friends.," Cornelia said as she reached into her outfit.

"Friends. You're lucky. It must be really fun. I hardly have friends, not to say my grandma isn't good to me.," Taeko replied as she reached inside her cloak.

* * *

 **Back of the Nobleman's** **Establishment**

"I need to work out as much as I can until I can empty my stomach and eat a ton. That's how I show my respect to good food.," Akame said as she exercised as Green looked on.

"Oh...," Green said with a bead of sweat.

"I wonder how they'll attack this time?," asked Guy as he yawned.

Watching from afar, a girl in a headphone set panted behind an old woman in alley a few yards away from the target.

"Ha! I got all of the vantage points that the rebels can enter in order to infiltrate the capital more easily. Can I rest now?," Chelsea complained.

"No. New recruits need to build up stamina. As good as you are as an unhesitant assassin, but your endurance leaves much to be desired.," Babara explained.

"Aww...Shouldn't we attack yet?," Chelsea whined.

"My gut instinct from the time I was young and beautiful, tells me that if we attack now- we'll be taken by surprise by those youngsters.," Babara explained.

"Fine. I'll check again.," Chelsea snarked as she turned into a bird and flew in the direction of the Elite Seven.

 _Good, I'll be able to pick up on whether they're just in over their heads or-,_ thought Chelsea until Akame suddenly glared in the sky along with Green and Guy.

Nervous, Chelsea flew back to Babara.

"Was a focused intent to kill just now?," Green asked.

"I thought I could cook it.," Akame said with drool dripping down her mouth.

"No.," Guy replied with a flat tone of voice to Akame's dismay.

 _Good call to transform. That was too close...I'm gonna need to get Granny to help out.,_ thought Chelsea as she landed.

"Those guys are strong without a doubt.," Chelsea said with a determined look while panting.

"Well done. We'll take the opportunity to deal with them and the target as well.," Babara said as Chelsea laid against the wall. The old woman sneaking towards the establishment.

* * *

Taeko drew the katana in her cloak and swiped it at blinding speeds, destroying the cloak due to the pressure. Cornelia managed to pull out Crushing King just in time to block the strike.

"She blocked it.," Taeko said aloud in astonishment.

"I was hoping that you'd die painlessly so I can get the target in that house, but it seems like you're going to be much more difficult than I ever anticipated.," she added.

"You must be an assassin from the Revolutionary Army.," Cornelia said, confirming her suspicions.

"Technically, I'm a hired assassin, but we're currently allies with them now. It's a shame that you're not with us- we could've been friends.," Taeko said with remorse.

"If you attack, I'll dispose of you for the Empire!," Cornelia said to her enemy.

" **Mountain Gale**.," declared the lime eyed girl. She moved to her targeted location swiftly and slashed her enemies. The slash was strong enough to cut the air and destroy the surface of the ground beneath. Cornelia was able to block the strikes.

Taeko twirled her sword and swung it with the opposite side, which Cornelia blocked with her Crusher King.

Using her momentum, Cornelia launched a kick, which Taeko barely dodged with a bloodstained graze.

 _She's strong. I'm ranked no. 3, but she was able to get close to me. But, I can hit her, those months of training paid off.,_ Cornelia observed.

 _I didn't get the first hit in. If only I could get a hit on her with my sword that coated with a concoction made by the Oarburghs,_ thought Taeko.

Cornelia then threw her Shingu covered fist down in order to create a smoke screen from the dust debris.

Calmy, Taeko uttered,

 **Scattering Breeze.**

She concentrated then created an air space within the debris that was void of distraction.

 _I wait for the enemy to strike in order to counter it. She's a close range fighter. Meaning that she doesn't have any long-_ , thought Taeko before she noticed that Cornelia was pulling back her Shingu covered fist from a distance.

 _What is she doing?,_ thought Taeko with bewilderment.

Cornelia then thrusted her Crushing King covered first forward as the air pressure from the fist propelled towards Taeko.

Quickly, Taeko cut the pressure, only to notice that Cornelia was now not where she last saw her.

"That was dangerous to get into, but your guard's down.," Cornelia remarked as Taeko turned behind her.

" **Summer Gust.** ," Taeko declared, slashing the staircase behind Cornelia, but the latter had already ducked.

"Crushing King.," Cornelia declared as she gave Taeko an uppercut with her Shingu, causing the assassin to be punched into the air and land on a nearby roof top.

Taeko got up, but she noticed that the strike took the wind out of her.

 _I can't believe the power of the Shingu. I guess being inferior to Teigu doesn't mean they're like average weapons. I'm drastically weakened after that strike, I need to use that soon!,_ thought Taeko before she noticed a fist extending from an elongated arm from below.

As it hit her in the gut, Taeko saw Cornelia leap into the air.

"I've been training to become a member of the Imperial Fist and if my Papa recommends me- then I'll be able to join once I get enough acknowledgement from the Empire.," Cornelia explained.

" **Twister.** ," Taeko said as her pupils became invisible and her eyes enlarged. Taeko suddenly vanished as she vanished from Cornelia's sight.

Closing her eyes and breathing calmly, she became limp as she moved in a flowing motion. As she did so, she was able to avoid the sudden strikes in the ground and air- being able to dodge Taeko's advanced attacks.

Desperate, Taeko spat out a dart, which Cornelia was able to dodge to the former's shock.

"I grew up in the wild. So I needed to learn how to avoid that one attack that could end me on a daily basis.," Cornelia said as she punched Taeko mid motion with Crushing King.

This time, Taeko coughed up blood as she used her katana as a support to keep standing.

"I'm surprised you can take that many hits from Crushing King. Your organs must be crushed by now.," Cornelia

"I've been getting rusty. **Zephyr**.," Taeko declared as she struggled to gain balance. She then sheathed her sword to unsheathe it again to slash her enemy swiftly while the sword emitted a white light from its blade.

Cornelia then caught the blade reactively to Taeko's shock.

Taeko reached into the right side of her pants as she pulled out a vial filled with insects.

"The head of the clan gave me this in order to help me win in the case things went south.," Taeko explained as she uncorked it.

The insects poured out of the vial and went to strategic points and spat out thread around Taeko.

Cornelia backed away before the webbing could get her too. She then noted.

"It's like a cocoon. Crap, she's undergoing one of those flashy transformations that Green reads about in the books he got from the bookstore. I thought we didn't live in that kind of world."

 _Better destroy it before she finishes.,_ thought Cornelia as she punched the cocoon, only to find it empty.

She then looked up in the sky as she saw Taeko had become a mantis/human hybrid. She had a large, long antennae protruding, triangular helmet with a large eyes and beak-like snout on the top of her head; a set of narrow and leathery tegmina and clearer and more delicate hind-wings on her back, two insect like blade scythes protruding from her forearms; a green armored exoskeleton with an opening for the middle of her midsection, hexagonal markings on her cheeks and even toed-ungulate feet.

"This is the first time I'm using this so I might be extremely clumsy.," Taeko said as she swung her arm and caused the roof that Cornelia was standing on to be cut with a deep rift from the pressure of her air strike.

"That's not fair.," Cornelia said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Cornelia unveils a new technique to defeat Taeko. And Babara and Chelsea infiltrate the Elite Seven's location in order to** **eliminate the target. Will Akame and the others stop them in time?**


	19. Kill The Oarburghs 2

**Author Notes: I read some spoilers on the latest Akame Ga Kill Zero chapter- it was satisfying knowing a certain character is now dead.**

 **More deviations from the original series**

 **Chapter 19: Kill The Oarbughs 2**

* * *

 **Gainen Journal Entry: Human/Akujin Mimicry**

 _I have noticed that a certain tribe of Tomb keepers possess the_ _ability to change partially into animals via skulls. The forms vary from user to user._

 _A similar technique has been passed down the hired assassination clan, the Oarburghs. The transformations are primarily based on insects._

 _The Teigu Incursio, Grand Chariot, Lionelle and a few others involve transformations into beasts._

 _While one could argue that the Teigu were influenced by the Tomb keepers and Oarburghs or visa versa. I suggest another hypothesis._

 _I have seen this before in a certain race- the Akujin._

 _When pushed into a corner, to drive a victim into further despair, to push the fight to next level, when finally deciding to get serious, etc; the Akujin activate a transformation called Incarnatio. By doing so, they become much stronger and their resemblance to the Danger Beast they are genetically based on becomes more prominent in both appearance and behavioral patterns._

 _This suggests a subconscious convergent evolutionary desire to develop similar methods due to sharing some environmental circumstances. Consciously, it is man's desire to mimic nature because he believes that he can master it._

 _Irony in that the more highly evolved man gains power by regressing to lesser evolutionary stages in order to gain strength._

 _I will write more once I get a sample of either tomb keeper and/or Oarburgh and apply a Teigu onto them. Testing what I hope will come next will be essential._

* * *

Taeko flew down towards her with both scythes raised.

Cornelia raised her Crushing King in order to guard against the blades. Taeko then went in for a kick, but Cornelia managed to catch it by launching her knee against the leg. The movement was slightly slower than her previous form.

 _Damn, I'm not used to this body. I should've waited until I understood all of its properties before going in.,_ thought the lime eyed girl as she broke free of his enemy.

 _I don't know what else she has. Best not to drag this out any_ _longer.,_ thought Cornelia as she calmed down,

Taeko flew back as Cornelia prepared for another attack.

" **Twisting Crusher**!,"Cornelia declared as she jutted out her arm in a centrifugal movement, extended and spinning like a drill with the air restraining and pressuring Taeko's movements.

"Twi-," Taeko shouted, but was cut off by the Twisting Crusher, which propelled her unintentionally towards the front steps of the research department of the Empire. She then fell unconscious from the internal injuries suffered from the attack. The arm then retracted all the way back to Cornelia's body.

"I developed this by combining all of what I got from what Daddy taught me- my Trump Card.," Cornelia declared as she looked in the distance.

She then jumped off the broken roof and headed back where the rest of her team was staying.

 _I need to ask Daddy on what that technique was. Maybe, we can stop attacks like that in the future...I still feel bad on that girl...I felt like we could've been friends.,_ thought Cornelia.

* * *

Chelsea got up, recovered from the last usage of her Teigu and Babara looked on she stretched.

"Alright. That's enough for now.," Chelsea said with a smirk.

Chelsea then used her item to become a little girl with pigtails.

"I don't sense Taeko and that crazy twister that went through the sky just now must mean that she was killed by the enemy. We need to complete the mission ourselves.," Babara explained.

"Roger.," the "little girl" replied with a salute.

"That power of yours is formidable, but telegraph it too many times and it will lead to your death. So try and keep it to a minimum while also mastering your physical body so you're not a dead weight.,"

"Come on.," the "little girl" complained.

"You don't want to die not knowing the new peaceful world those rebellious idealists desire right? Then you need to be strong, cunning and be able to stand on your feet without being burdened by the guilt of your comrades' deaths. As someone who was once young and beautiful, you need to be the best killer possible- ruthless and without flaw. If I die- leave me and tell the others on what you've learned.," Babara explained as she and the "little girl" headed towards the house of the Elite Seven's client.

* * *

"Oh, an old lady and her...grandchild are walking towards the house.," Akame said as she spotted the two people below.

"I don't think it's safe for them to be outside like that. We should let them in.," Green replied.

"But, it's kinda odd...," Akame said suspiciously as she looked on.

"Wait a sec...," Guy said as he activated his Shingu and lunged at her.

"Oi!," Green shouted as Guy threw a punch, which was blocked by the old woman's large knife that she unsheathed from her clothing.

"She's an assassin that wants to kill us really bad.," Guy reported as Akame and Green joined him.

"Damn. I got too excited. Being old means you sometimes forget what you've learned through most of your life.," Babara chided as she looked at the little girl.

The "little girl" then transformed into a bird that flew past the three youths and transformed again into a bug in order to sneak into the door on the rooftop.

"Damn. A shapeshifter. The old lady's the distraction.," Guy shouted as he narrowly dodged Babara's attack.

"Well, well. You're sharper than I expected.," Babara remarked.

"I can't believe an old lady's an assassin at her age!," Green said in disbelief.

"She's on a whole different caliber than the guys we're used to dealing with.," Guy replied as he saw the torrent of killing intent emerging from her body.

"You'd wish I had killed you while you believe me to a regular old woman and had killed you with your guards down. Now you face Babara, the Eyes of the Oarburgh Reaper. I will be the vanishing light that will be your guide to hell!," Babara boasted as she got into a fighting stance.

"I hope the others can protect our clients from that shapeshifter.," Akame said in concern.

* * *

"Oh, Cornelia. You done?," Poney asked as Cornelia walked up the stairs.

"There was this strange girl who could transform and came to kill either us or our client; maybe all of us. She might not be alone.," Cornelia explained.

"Wait, there's another assassin?," Tsukushi asked Cornelia nervously.

"There.," Najasho replied as he flicked a pebble in the direction of a bug that was suspiciously moving with deliberate, intelligent intent.

The "bug" then transformed into a pinkish-auburn haired girl as she shouted with alarm,

"Crap. You're too sharp for your own good. I don't have any killing intent, how?"

"We've been targeted by all kinds of assassins, so it doesn't come as a surprise that one uses transformations in order to infiltrate this building.," Najasho explained.

"Let me handle this one. She doesn't seem like the fighting type.," Poney said with a grin.

"Yipes!," Chelsea cried.

Najasho then sensed Babara's bloodlust and then turned to Cornelia.

"Cornelia. I'm heading out- the others likely are already fighting her and they'll need my help. That one's too tough for them to handle.," Najasho explained as he headed up the stairs. Cornelia nodded as she and Poney corned Chelsea.

Chelsea was forced to pull out her needles.

"She's mine!," Poney shouted as she rushed in with a raised knee.

"Aaahhh- Made you look.," Chelsea said initially with a shout, but then took a more mischievous look as she dodged Poney.

"You let your guard down.," Chelsea said as she thrusted her needles towards Poney's back.

Cornelia then stretched out her non-Shingu arm in order to punch Chelsa away.

"She's tricky that one. And I can't use my other arm due to how my Trump Card screws up my good arm badly.," Cornelia said.

"Thanks Cornelia.," Poney said shyly.

* * *

"Hyaa!," Babara shouted as she pushed Akame's Shingu sword against the opposite wall.

"She's a tough old hag.," Guy said with heavy breathes, which made Babara look angrily in his direction.

"No tact, Guy. Seriously.," Green remarked to Guy's chagrin.

Babara then noticed Najasho diving down in order to strike the old woman, causing the latter to disengage with the black haired girl.

"Chief Najasho!," Akame shouted.

"Chew me out later. You guys can't handle her.," Najasho rebuked.

"And you think you can?!," Babara shouted as she began to ricochet and bounce on the walls at blinding speeds.

Najasho then paused and raised his Shingu as a blue, aquatic aura began to surround him.

"We need to hold her off while Chief Najasho transforms!," Guy shouted.

"Like one of those books I read. What a cliche!," Green remarked as he swung his Shingu in order to hit or restrain her movements.

Najasho then grew out his hair until it was waist length and his pupils became slitlike. He exuded more power than he did previously, which Babara noticed.

"It used to be painful, but now with training- it seems like the only thing that remains is an irritation and me having to remain still. Whoever made this, must've liked the user of this weapon to suffer- sadistic nutjob.," Najasho muttered as he lunged at Babara.

The two clashed with their weapons as they landed on opposite rooftops.

"Tch. If only I had faced you youngsters 6 months ago...now my headgears' ruined.," Babara remarked as her turban tore apart to reveal more of her hair. Her weapon was also chipped.

"We can either capture you for questioning...or we can have our examiners study your corpse and later expose it to provoke your allies.," Najasho said coldly.

"Don't you realize how villainous that sounds?...Or how evil your client is?," Babara explained with a smirk to Najasho's confusion.

"Bluffing won't work.," Najasho said before noticing the vial that Babara had opened.

"I bet your technique is only temporary- 3 minutes tops, but I can't afford to play along with how I am now. Good thing, the clan leader gave me this. It really did come in handy.," the old woman remarked as dragonflies emerged from the vial and spat out thread, encasing her in a cocoon that broke immediately. She was now a human/Dragonfly hybrid with a long tail, two sets of transparent wings on her back and a dragonfly shaped helmet on her head with large purple compound eyes.

In an instant, Najasho was pushed back and propelled a great distance away by a flying object. It took a few moments for him to realize that Babara was now operating at a speed that faster than a human could react. He had positioned his Shingu as a blockade to avoid being impaled just before he was hit.

"You're wise to instinctively have your weapon act as a shield between you and me. No matter, I'll simply fly so high that I can simply have you drop to your death..., but you'd take that chance to kill me while I gloat about your death...So I'll kill you now that you're too preoccupied to do anything.," Babara remarked with a buzzing undertone, as her nose extended into proboscis in order to impale the boy.

Suddenly, long strands of hair extended from the ground below and constricted the bug woman; pinning her to the ground. She tried to attack again, but she was impaled by elongated fingernails, an extended tongue and a hidden weapon within the barrage of attacks.

Najasho then leapt away as Gozuki walked by. It was his doing that his body was elongating and restricting the Oarburgh. He then stretched his midsection to the side in order to avoid Babara's desperate stinger strike, which had elongated to hit her attack.

"Cornelia's studying this. The rest of your can learn it too if you try hard enough...and undergo the Rakshasa initiation ritual of course.," Gozuki explained to his ward.

"I just saw your display in the nick of time. You must've had the upper hand in terms of strength beforehand in order to corner her into using whatever that is. I heard rumors that the Oarburghs turn into the embodiments of pestilence, but this is ridiculous. Seriously ridiculous.," Gozuki added.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you Father.," Najasho apologized.

"I heard the reports on you being a former member of the Rakshasa Demons. Did Honest pay you well? Or were you around when his father, Truthful was still among the living?," Babara said in annoyance as she struggled to get free.

"Being strong isn't enough. In order to defeat the dangerous ones with cunning...You need to be cunning. Besides, the old need to retire in order for the next generation to blossom. If they stubbornly linger long enough, they get obsessed with trying to live out their youth and forget how experience is important to know how to trick your enemy.," Gozuki explained as he retracted his hair and his hair flung a sword into the air and landed in his hand.

"I did feel a sword impale me, but this body as it now, won't be done in so easily. And I'm normally immune to over 600 poisons.," Babara said as she struggled to get up. She then noticed black markings going up her body.

"This Teigu Murasame can kill even with the slightest graze. It's said to house the powers of death itself. No force of strength or immunity can hold it back.," Gozuki explained.

"Then I'd rather die on my own terms.," Babara replied as she clicked the back of her teeth. She then exploded in a fiery display of ash.

"She had a bomb planted in her, must've known that she would've revealed anything that could be traced back to her organization. She was a professional I give her that much.," Gozuki said as he looked on.

"A dangerous enemy.," Najasho said in agreement.

* * *

Chelsea was tied with a lump on her head, caused by Poney's kick, given her smug look.

"We captured her sir.," Tsukushi said with a salute before noticing the bugged eyed man's whip.

"You've come for me...because how I'm the spymaster that's keeping tallies on your rebel scum's operations. Does it dishearten you to know how much you failed so badly?," the man asked Chelsea, ignoring Tsukushi as he readied his whip.

"Right?!," he shouted as he whipped her face with brutal force. He smiled gleefully as he did so. It was enough to shock Cornelia, Poney and Tsukushi due to how unexpected it was.

He had been pompous and irritating, but this was a very different side to him that they hadn't seen from him or their other clients.

Akame, Guy and Green walked up the stairs while overhearing the harsh whipping noise.

"S&M?," Guy pondered.

Alarmed, Green and Akame raced up as they saw the man remorselessly whip Chelsea, causing her clothes to be torn and deep bloodied gashes to appear on her skin.

Poney, Tsukushi and Cornelia were horrified at the sight. They had been told the rebels were evil and the Empire was good...so why was the latter acting more vile?

"Come on! Come on! Scream! I'll stop eventually and let my associates have their way with you! For very long nights!," he gloated with his tongue slurping out.

The ropes had loosened enough due to the man's reckless act of sadistic stupidity as Chelsea then pulled out a lipstick item and used it to transform.

She became a bird and flew away, knowing that even if she had attacked, she would've been killed in action. And it was more important to report on the deaths of her colleagues, as regrettable as her mission's failure was going to be. She went through an open window as she flew with a limp due to the torture she suffered.

The man slowly turned his head to Akame and stomped towards her.

Aggressively, he slapped her and shouted furiously,

"You're supposed to keep those scum outside! I could've been danger!"

The Elite Seven were trained to obey the orders of their Empire superiors, but after that night- it was clear that there wasn't going to a mild tolerance. Rather, it was a repressed loathing for this man, who hopefully was a bad apple in the Empire. At least, this is what they still believed, not knowing the Empire's true nature.

Najasho and Gozuki arrived shortly after and went up the stairs.

Gozuki noticed how angry his students were and whispered in the man's ear,

" _We'll move to our next client for your sake. Next time, do it more discreetly. It draws in more attention we don't need."_

The bugged eyed man fearfully nodded, knowing that it was better to have someone else guard him, than the 6 out of 7 youths that either were too frightened to be around him or would leave him to die in the case of another break-in due to his actions tonight.

 _Were those rebels really bad if people like that live here? Could the Empire be wrong?,_ thought Tsukushi.

* * *

 **Research Center**

Gainen looked on at a woman strapped to a table. Given how dark the room was, it was likely not sanctioned by the Empire and the others didn't know about.

The woman opened her lime iris eyes as she looked in confusion.

"You're up. Taeko of the Oarburghs correct?," Gainen asked.

"You're...why save me? You're with the Empire? Are you a fellow rebel that's infiltrated the ranks?," asked the young woman.

"I'm on humanity's side. And very soon. we'll be needing to get ready to face monsters worse than the Empire's most heinous. With any method, no matter how immoral.," Gainen explained as she looked at another table with a curved sword that radiated power- **Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir**.

"It's going to be a long procedure. So you need to rest comfortably as I operate.," Gainen said as she put a breathing mask onto Taeko.

The young woman then went to sleep as Gainen began her operation.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Akame and the Others must aid Kurome's group in taking out a mysterious force attacking the Tomb Keepers.**


End file.
